


The Bride of Heaven or Hell

by alittleghoul



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleghoul/pseuds/alittleghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phantomhive child with a perfect and pure soul, chosen by an angel and protected by a demon. Lina never imagined her mother would make a deal with a demon. Nor did she imagine loving that demon or that she would have to fight and possibly die to protect her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An angel and a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything having to do with Black Butler. Just wanted to have some fun with my own ideas and character. Hope it is something enjoyable to read!

The baby monitor crackled with the sound of a little girl on the edge of tears. The mother woke first to the sound and reached over to where the father lay asleep. 

“Blake it’s your turn,” she said as she tapped his chest. “Go check on the baby.” 

A deep, sleepy hum rumbled from the man’s chest. After a few more taps from his wife, Blake removed the covers and pulled himself into a sitting position. With a wide yawn he stretched and got to his feet. Eyes half open he shuffled down the hall from their room to the room that held their little bundle of love. Blake dragged a hand down his face and shivered as a slight draft passed over him. The Phantomhive estate was so large someone must have left a window open somewhere. He would look for it later, in the morning, when he was more awake. However, he was quickly pulled out of his sleepy state when he heard a deep voice coming from the room he was slowly approaching. 

Blake set out in a run, quickly closing the distance between him and the baby’s room. Bursting through the door he found a tall man standing by the crib where his daughter lay. The large window in the room hung open, blowing the light white curtains around the figure. Blake stared with wide eyes at the stranger, the air in the room thick with a strange electricity. Blake balled his hands into fists and readied himself to attack. 

“You’re welcome,” spoke the stranger and taking Blake by surprise. The man turned light rosy pink eyes to Blake and gave a little smile. “She was starting to cry. I soothed her.” 

Blake’s eyes darted to the crib. Slowly he took a few steps further into the room. “Who are you?”

“What is her name?” the man asked, ignoring the question, and gazing down at the baby. 

“I’m not telling you.” If he could get close enough maybe he could pick up the baby and run for it. 

The man smirked. His white hair fell into is strangely colored eyes. “If you tell me her name, I will tell you mine in turn. A name for a name.” 

Blake’s mind raced for a moment trying to decide. He opened his mouth to speak when his wife came running into the room. She came to a halt, the same way her husband had, upon seeing the stranger. She opened her mouth to cry out but glancing to her husband she stopped. Blake held out a hand to signal for her to wait. His wife looked back to the crib hearing the little coos from the girl. 

“Well Earl Phantomhive?” The man tilted his head slightly. 

“W-we aren’t…I’m not an earl,” he stumbled. “We haven’t had titles since my great grandfather.” 

He watched the stranger as he continued taking small steps towards the crib. The man looked at him with amusement glittering in his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was as if hearing that the Phantomhives had lost their grand titles gave him great pleasure. In another situation Blake would be pissed at being made the amusement of another but this was not the time. The man gave a light laugh. 

“I’m waiting.” 

Blake swallowed hard. “H-her name is…Lina.” 

The man’s expression moved from amusement and into a look of deep fondness. His eyes returned to the little thing, who was now wide awake. A sweet smile spread on his face. “Lina. A Dutch name meaning pure.” 

The parents watched in horror as the man began to reach for their little girl. The mother rushed forward. “Don’t!” 

“Cassidy!” Blake ran to block his wife, holding her around the waist. Looking back at the stranger he found a murderous gaze set on them. He knew there was something…wrong about this man. Something was off and he didn’t want anything happening that would endanger the ones he loved. He watched the man carefully, heart pounding that he had left his child open to him.

The man resumed what he had been doing. An adoring look returned to his face as he lifted Lina into his arms and cradled her against his chest. “What a fitting name for you. A name meaning pure for a pure little soul like you.” 

“Please…” Blake said quietly. He released Cassidy and held out his arms for his child. “Please give her to me…” 

“Can you see it Blake Phantomhive?” the man asked, once again ignoring the previous statement. “Can you sense it? Her soul?” 

He shook his head, brow pulling together in deep confusion. “Her soul?” 

“It’s so…perfect, so easy to mold and form, to manipulate, to sway.” He smiled as Lina wrapped her little fingers around his index finger and cooed up at him. “If handled with the correct care she could be the perfect bride for an angel. A true bride of Heaven. Unlike your ancestor’s soul.” 

“My ancestor?” 

“Yes. The youngest earl this family has known.” The man kept his eyes on Lina, playing with her, and neglected Blake’s confusion. 

Finally it clicked. “Ciel.” 

“The impure one,” the man said as if to correct Blake. “His soul was the most unclean.” He smiled cruelly as he finally looked back to Blake and Cassidy. “Ash had his hands full with that one. Where he failed I will not. I will purify this world and I will have a Phantomhive soul.” 

Cassidy gasped and gripped tightly to her husband’s arm. Blake took a deep breath. “You haven’t told me your name. You said a name for a name.”

The man smiled. “Yes of course. I am Garett, an angel of the Lord.” 

“An…an angel…” 

Garett faced the two of them. Against the moonlight coming in through the open window two masses began to extend out from the man’s back. White wings expanded out, ruffling in the slight breeze coming into the room. Blake stood there astonished. He had heard the stories about Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the family secrets that surrounded him. Demons, angels, fights between death and life, losing and gaining souls. He had heard the stories but up until that moment they had been just that, stories. 

“An angel of the Lord,” Garett repeated. 

Blake tried to swallow, his throat dry and tights. “Angel or not you can’t have my child.” 

Garett chuckled merrily and took a couple steps forward. “Lina will stay with you and your wife. She needs the influence of her parents. This pure soul needs to grow and overcome hardships so that it will shine brighter than any star.” 

He gave one more loving look at the child before handing her to her father. Cassidy came forward and took her from Blake. He placed himself between his wife and the angel, taking a protective stance. Garett set his pink eyes on Blake, his white hair flowing with the breeze. 

“When her soul is bright and even more perfect that is when I will take her.” 

With a bow Garett turned and disappeared through the window. Cassidy broke into tears as Blake moved forward to close the window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina slept in her crib as Cassidy paced the room. Blake had placed himself in the rocking chair, head in his hands as his brain processed what had passed. Cassidy chewed on her lower lip as she paced and thought. Her eyes were still red from crying and she sniffled every once in a while as new tears threatened to swell and fall. 

“We’ll call him,” she finally said. Coming to a stop she looked to her husband, eyes shining with her idea. 

Blake didn’t lift his head. “Call who?” 

“Him. He’s helped the family before! The crow.” 

His head snapped up then. Blake narrowed his eyes at her. “You want to what?” 

“Think about it.” She knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers. “Think about the stories. He defeated that other angel right? Why couldn’t he do it again?” 

Blake’s jaw dropped open as he gave her a look of disbelief. “You want to have a demon protect our daughter from an angel? Are you high?” 

Cassidy made a sound of disgust and stood. “Damn it Blake this is all we have to work with! We don’t know when that freak will come back! How much time do you think we have? Two, three years? He could snatch Lina up and we will never see her again. But if we had the crow watching over her and protecting her…” 

“No. Out of the question. Why are we even having this conversation?” He stood and walked over to the crib to make sure her mother’s yelling hadn’t woken her. 

“Why? He would obviously be strong enough to protect her.” 

“He’s not her father! I will protect her. Me.” He turned on his wife. “We don’t need another supernatural freak placing himself in our daughter’s life. Besides I’m not too keen on giving my soul to that bastard.” 

Cassidy crossed her arms. “Fine he can take mine. I’ll make the deal.” 

“God damn it Cassidy! This is insane! Do you hear yourself? You’re talking about making a deal with a demon to ward off an angel!” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” She huffed out a long breath and tried to calm herself. “I’m doing the only thing I can think of. Besides Ciel trusted the crow with his soul and he still lived long enough to keep this family going. Don’t you think that means something?” 

Blake sighed and placed his hands over his eyes for a moment. Taking them away he looked back to his wife. “I said no. I mean no. We are not calling on a demon. We will figure things out on our own.” 

With that he turned and walked out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The gray glow of morning began to light the room. Cassidy sat by the crib watching her child dream. It didn’t matter what Blake said. There was no way two humans could match any kind of power of an angel. Marrying into this family she knew the rumors and secrets that shrouded their history. She had heard the stories about the young earl, the Queen’s watch dog. She had heard the stories about finding the diary of an old family servant, Tanaka, and all the strange occurrences he recorded. Sebastian Michaelis had been mentioned frequently though it was never straight forwardly stated that he was a demon there were plenty hints to it. Cassidy knew that was who they needed. He was the help they needed to save their child. 

“You’ve called for me,” came a ghostly voice. Cassidy looked about the room but saw no one. “So I have come, my Lady.” 

“Who…” Just as she spoke the window opened and revealed a large crow perched on the sill. “The crow,” she whispered. 

“You called for me,” said the voice. A black mist formed until the crow was gone from site. A pair of ruby eyes gazed out from the mist sending a chill down Cassidy’s spine. “What is your wish?” 

Slowly she stood. “I…I wish…” She looked to the crib. “I want to protect my child.” The ruby eyes followed her gaze. “I want you to watch over her. Let no harm come to her ever until she dies of natural causes.” 

“I see,” hummed the voice. 

“In return you have my soul” She paused for a moment. “My husband must never know about this deal.” 

“The contract is between you and myself, my Lady. No one else need know.” The mist began to take more of a form. A man began to appear as footsteps came towards her. Cassidy’s eyes widened as she looked at the face. He looked like Earl Vincent, she recognized the face from old paintings she had seen of the man. “Now then, I need to place the seal.” 

Cassidy nodded. Trying to think quickly, she brought down one shoulder of her shirt. The demon came forward and pressed his hand to the blade of her right shoulder. Cassidy winced as a searing pain etched into her skin. Warm trails of blood ran down her back as the contract was signed and sealed.


	2. Mr. Crow

“Goodnight sweetie.” Blake leaned down and pressed a kiss to his little girl’s head. 

“Night daddy,” she replied sweetly. She watched as he walked to the door and turned out the light. Listening to her father’s footsteps fade, Lina waited patiently. In the darkness of her room came the familiar caw. Throwing the covers off she made her way to the window. “Hello Mr. Crow!” 

The ten year old girl knelt down by the window and peered out. A large black crow sat on the sill outside and peered back at her. Lina placed a finger to the glass and traced the outline of the crow. It cawed at her before hopping back and forth along the sill. Lina giggled and followed him with her finger. The crow tilted his head to the side and the girl mimicked. The crow played with her as he did certain actions and watched her mimic them. 

“Why do you always come to my window?” she asked after the game had stopped. The crow looked back at her silently. “You follow me to school too don’t you?” The crow’s head tilted. “I saw you. You were perched right outside my classroom.” 

She pressed her palm against the cool glass. The crow tapped his beak lightly against the glass where her palm was. Lina brought her hand away and opened the window. The cold of the night encased her as she slowly extended out a hand. 

“Are you lonely?” she asked with a sad tone. “Do you want a friend? Is that why you follow me around?” 

The crow gently latched onto her small hand and allowed her to bring him closer. Lina carefully ran her hand over the ink black feathers of the animal. His beak lightly nipped at her palm making her smile. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall caused the girl to look over her shoulder. 

“Sorry Mr. Crow. I have to put you back outside.” 

He nipped at her palm before spreading his wings and hopping back to the sill. Lina closed the window and waved to her feathered friend before rushing back towards her bed. The crow remained at the sill peering into the room and watched the sleeping child.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blake fell to the ground with a dramatic groan. His hand flew to his heart and gripped at his shirt. “Oh! Oh I’ve been defeated! Only the great healing powers of the grand and supreme Lady Elizabeth can save me now!” 

“No daddy!” Lina stomped her foot down. “I’m not the grand, supreme Lady Elizabeth today! I’m the gallant and noble Earl Ciel!” 

He laughed and nodded. “Of course. Forgive me.” 

Lina rocked back and forth on her heels as she held up her head proudly. “Mr. Terry said I look like Ciel. He showed me a painting of him when he was my age.” 

“Oh?” 

Blake propped himself up on an elbow. He looked his child over, taking in her physical appearance. It was true that she shared similar traits with the young earl. Dark hair, a similar framed face, and a very stern look when displeased. But she had the deep green eyes that belonged to Ciel’s wife, Lady Elizabeth. 

“I suppose he has a point. Well then since you are so like him shall I hand the Funtom company over to you? Let you run things from now on?” 

Lina shook her head and crossed her arms. “I don’t have time to do company things daddy.” 

“Yes how silly of me,” he said with a wide smile. “Right. Well where were we? Oh yes.” He gripped at his heart again. “Oh! Oh I can’t hold on much longer! I need the gallant and noble Earl Ciel’s healing!” 

“What? One of my men calls for me! You shall not die Sir Alois!” Lina looked around her and gasped dramatically. “Look! A miracle curry bun! This will heal any wound!”

Picking up a small rock by her foot she smiled and began to run towards where her father lay. As she did she caught sight of a dark bird sitting in a tree above. Lina paused in her rescue mission and stared up at the bird transfixed. 

“Lord Ciel,” called her father. “Alois is dying over here.” 

“Look daddy it’s Mr. Crow!” She smiled and waved at the bird. 

Blake got to his feet and moved over to where Lina stood. “I see. Is Mr. Crow a friend of yours?” 

She nodded happily. “He follows me to school and he sits at my window every night.” 

Blake looked down at his daughter before looking back at the bird. The crow sat above them silent and still. His hands clenched into fists as Lina continued to talk about her interactions with the crow. How he followed her to school, if she went to a friend’s house, or if she was out in town with her mother. Had Cassidy really gone behind his back and made a contract or was this just some strange tale of a child? How long had this been happening?

He knelt down and made his child look at him. “Sweetie how long has Mr. Crow been following you?” 

She scrunched up her face in thought. “Since forever I guess.” 

He sighed and released her shoulders. “Pumpkin daddy needs a break from playtime. Why don’t you find Brad and help him think of some new treats for the company to make.” 

She nodded eagerly and ran back towards the mansion. Blake straightened up and watched his daughter till she was inside. Turning back he set a dark glare on the crow. The bird cawed, though it sounded more like a chortle, as if the bird was laughing at his attempt to prevent his watchful eye following Lina. The crow took off from the branch it was on and flew towards the mansion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cassidy just finished folding the laundry as Blake came into the room. She smiled lovingly at him as he made his way to her. 

“Hey honey. I was thinking of making meatloaf for dinner if that’s…” She stopped as he turned her around and began searching. He lifted her shirt to see her abdomen, pushed her hair from side to side, looked deeply into both eyes, and turned her arms over. “What are you doing? Is this some kind of weird foreplay?” 

“Where is it?” He held her by the shoulders tightly.

Cassidy looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Where is what?” 

Blake’s grip eased slightly as a sad look began to enter his eyes. “Did you do it? Did you make a deal with him?” She didn’t need to speak. Her expression shift told him the answer. Blake dropped his hands from her. “Cassidy…how could you? You gave him your soul!” 

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times as her husband slowly moved away from her. “Not yet. The contract hasn’t been fulfilled yet. It won’t be for a while. Blake…I…”

He had his hands over his eyes, fingers curling in the top of his hair. “What are the conditions of the contract?” 

“He is supposed to watch over her. He can’t let any harm come to her until she dies of natural causes.” She gasped as her eyes widened. “I asked that you were to never find out. Oh God I hope that doesn’t cancel the contract.” 

Quickly she ran a hand over the right shoulder blade. The mark was still there, she could feel the bumpy flesh where the mark had been placed like a tattoo. Blake walked over and tugged down the right shoulder of her shirt. His eyes fell on the purple pentagram resting on her soft skin. A sadness clouded his eyes as he took in the site. The soul of his wife and the soul of his child were both in danger. One would be taken by a beast of hell and the other would be snatched by a holy monster. And here he was powerless to stop it, a mere human thrown to the side to watch. 

“Blake,” she spoke softly. “I have no excuse to give you. I had to do this…it is the only way we can keep her safe.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised and yet…” He shrugged helplessly. 

A knock came at the doorframe of the laundry room. One of the Funtom corporation workers popped her head into the room. “Excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive.” 

“Yes Molly?” He rubbed his eyes, wet with unfallen tears, and looked to the woman. 

“Steven Druitt is here to see you. He is waiting in the foyer.” 

Blake nodded. “Thank you Molly. I’ll be there in a sec.” 

The woman nodded and left. Blake and Cassidy stood there for a moment in silence. She watched her husband trying to gauge his thinking. He was keeping his eyes away from her and his hands tightly clenched at his sides. She began to move towards him when he suddenly seemed to reboot and began to head for the door. 

“Blake.” 

He paused at the door. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

With that he continued on out of the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A watermelon candy for the summer, a peppermint and honey candy for winter, a purple candy that tasted like strawberries, a blue candy with a chewy center, and a candy that stuck to your teeth for days. Brad looked down at the list the little Phantomhive had come up with. She had been telling him what candies to make since she was in kindergarten. He always enjoyed his time listening to her ideas. They had gotten better as she had gotten older. 

He smiled down at the girl who was currently sucking on one of the lollipops. “These are fantastic ideas Lina. I think the others will like them too.” 

She swung her legs back and forth from the high stool she was sitting on. “Good! But I have more ideas!” 

“Oh?” 

“We should also make food, food.” 

The man raised a brow. “Food, food?” 

Lina nodded excitedly. “Yeah like curry buns! Not the ones in my pretend games that have healing powers. But actual ones people can eat. Oh and cakes.” She paused and thought for a moment. “But you always burn the cakes.” 

“I do not always burn them,” Brad argued with a laugh. 

“Yes you do Brad.” She finished off the lollipop and set the empty stick aside. “My birthday cake last year was…” 

“Hey you!” He ruffled her hair. “That year doesn’t count. I was trying out the new oven.” 

“Momma said you were trying to use a flamethrower.” The girl gave him a stern chiding look as she placed her fists at her hips. 

Brad rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t a flamethrower exactly…” 

Just then the doorbell rang. Excitedly Lina jumped from the stool. “I got it!” 

Before Brad could stop her, Lina had raced out of the kitchen and towards the foyer. As she came running in she saw Molly closing the door after the guest and then leaving to fetch her father. Before her stood a lengthy young man with spikey light blond hair and lavender eyes. Those violet eyes fell upon Lina and lit up as a smile came to the man’s face. He bent down and placed a hand atop her head. 

“Well hello there my little birdie,” he said sweetly. “How are you today my little blue bird?” 

“What do you want Steve?” Lina pushed his hand away with a pout. 

He chuckled. “Well I came to see how pretty you are. Say Lina when will you finally agree to marry me?” 

“Ew gross!” Lina pushed at him as she made a face only making him laugh more. “I’m not marrying some old man!” 

“Aww come on little blue bird don’t be like that.” 

Lina crossed her arms and turned up her nose. “I’m not a blue bird stupid. I’m a crow.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Steven are you tormenting Lina again?” Blake came into the foyer with a smile bit looked more tired than he had earlier. Lina wondered if she had been too demanding during their play time. 

“Nothing more than usual,” answered the young man. 

Blake came up beside his daughter and placed a hand at her shoulder. “I see. Well what brings you here today?” 

Steven shifted his weight. “I wanted to discuss something with you Mr. Phantomhive. It’s about me being fired…” 

Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Steven…” 

“Please hear me out. You know my father is ill and I’m the only one paying for all the hospital expenses and the medication.” He paused and began to wring his hands till they turned red. “My siblings won’t help and I really need my job to keep paying.” 

“You should have thought better of that before you tried to embezzle money from the company.” Steven went quiet and simply stared at Blake. “If you needed extra money you should have come to me and asked for a raise. If you had pleaded your case I could have been understanding and helped. But the way you went about it…” 

“I’m sorry! I am. Really and truly! Mr. Phantomhive please!” He bowed his head as he continued. “Please allow me to have my job back.” 

Blake took in a deep breath. “No. I cannot.” 

Steven looked up at him sharply. Lina’s eyes widened as she saw his expression change so quickly from pleading to irate. “My father has been a loyal employee for years. Funtom got some of its best products because of him and now you’re going to let him die without hospital care.” 

“That’s not what I want Steve but I can’t see how I can trust you again.” He gave the young man a sympathetic look. “As a friend of your father’s and your family I would love to give you money for what you need but that would put you in my debt. And I don’t want that. As a business man I cannot allow you back into the company.” 

“You greedy high class son of a…” 

“Daddy,” interrupted Lina. She tugged on his shirt to get his attention. “Is Steve in trouble?” 

Blake cursed under his breath. Both men had forgotten she was there. They had begun their argument with her standing as an audience. Brad came running in, to Blake’s relief, and spotted the girl. 

“There you are you little…sorry sir. She got away from me.” 

Blake shook his head. “It’s fine. If you could take her though.” 

“Yeah of course.” Brad walked over to Lina who was watching Steve. “Come here you little beastie.” 

He lifted her into his arms and began to carry her back to the kitchen. As Brad carried her away, Lina kept her eyes on Steve. He gave her a wink and smile just before she disappeared from sight.


	3. The first meeting

The bell rang as another school day came to a blissful end. Lina walked out of the school building and into the crisp fall air. Her friends chatted around her as they walked to the front gates of the school. She waved them off as they met their parent and were taken home. Lina looked around for the car that was usually waiting to pick her up. 

“Hey there little blue bird.” Steve leaned against a nearby tree. He smiled as she caught sight of him. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she pulled the straps of her backpack higher on her shoulders.

Steve detached from the tree and came over to her. “I was thinking you and I could take a little walk. There is a park nearby that would be fun to go to.” 

Lina once again looked for the car. “Molly is coming to pick me up. She takes me home.” 

“Oh I know that.” He knelt down in front of her and held her hands in his. “But see I talked to Molly and asked her if it would be okay for me to take you home instead.” 

“Really?” 

“Really truly.” He gave her a sweet smile. “But why don’t we go to that park for a little? It will be lots of fun.” 

Lina thought for a long moment but then finally nodded with a smile. Steve stood and took her hand as he began to lead her. As they walked Lina glanced over her shoulder. The car had still not shown up so he must have been telling the truth. Besides it wasn’t like Steve was a stranger. She had known him forever. His father had worked for the Funtom company for years and had gotten Steve a job. He had even babysat for her when her parents had to go to a company function. 

“Hey Steve,” she said as the park came into site. “Are you in trouble with daddy?” 

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh that? It was nothing. He and I just had a little argument that’s all.” 

“Oh.” 

Looking down at the little girl he smiled. “Say Lina were you worried about me?” She remained quiet. “Don’t be worried sweetie. Everything is fine.” 

She nodded and looked into the park. Excitement rose in her at seeing the different play equipment. Tugging on his hand she said, “Let’s go on the swings!”  
Steve laughed as she pulled him along.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her back hit the palm of his hand which lightly pushed her forward. Back and forth. Back and forth. The swing squeaked slightly with the weight of the child combined with the cold metal chains holding her up. The air began to get colder as the sun began to make its way down. The young man pushed the girl on the swing absent mindedly as his mind was preoccupied with how to go about completing his plan. 

“How’s your dad?” 

The sudden sound of her voice jerked him out of his thoughts. “What?” 

“Your dad,” she repeated. “You said he was sick. How is he?” 

“Oh. He uhm…he passed away last night actually.” 

Lina dug her feet into the ground below her and stopped the swing. Turning, she looked back at him. “I’m sorry.” 

Steve looked down at her with a blank expression. “It’s alright. Not your fault it happened.” 

Lina dropped her head sadly. Steve watched her closely for a long moment. Damn it. Why was she doing this? Why was she so sad for him? His brow furrowed as he momentarily reconsidered his plans. No. No he couldn’t back out now. He had to do it. Blake Phantomhive needed to be taught a lesson and this was how it had to be done. 

“Hey Lina there is a cool pond in this park. Wanna go see it?” 

She nodded, her spirits seeming to lift again. Steve reached for her hand as she picked up her backpack. The two walked quietly, listening to leaves and twigs crunch under their feet. Lina held tightly to Steve’s hand. Hers was clammy and frozen while his radiated heat. As they walked further into the park the pond finally came into view. The water looked like glass, a few fallen leaves resting on the surface. Steve brought the girl right up to the edge of the water. He watched as she crouched down, using a stick to poke at a nearby leaf and creating ripples on the water. 

Steve reached out and removed her backpack. Lina continued with the stick until his hands came under her arms and lifted her up. “What are you doing?” 

The glass like water rippled more as he began to wade into the freezing water. “Your father needs to learn a lesson. He let my father die and now he will know the pain of losing someone dear to him.” 

“Steve put me down!” She struggled in his hold but it made no difference. “Put me down! I want to go home!” 

When the water came to his thigh he stopped. “Sorry my little blue bird.” 

He released his hold on her and Lina splashed into the freezing water. Before she could pull her head above the water hands came down on her shoulders and held her under. Her arms and legs lashed out, sending water this way and that, but she could not get herself up. The water stung at her skin and sunk deep into her lungs. Bubbles floated from her mouth as she tried to scream. Soon the thrashing stopped, her limbs growing heavy as the air left her body. Darkness began to come in from the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t breathe. 

Just as her eyes began to close another pair of hands entered the water. Ghostly fingers with black nails wrapped around the hands that held her down and yanked them off her. One of the ghostly hands dove back into the water and pulled her out. Lina was set on the grass where she was rolled over onto her side and her back was tapped in a hard rhythm. In a rush the water came up her throat and out of her mouth, leaving her gasping and choking. 

“That’s a good girl,” came a deep comforting voice. “Get it all out.” 

Pushing herself into a sitting position she wrapped her arms around her small torso. Her teeth chattered as she said, “Cold.” 

“I’m sure you are.” 

Looking up she saw a man kneeling in front of her. His black hair framed a ghostly white face. Ruby eyes gazed back at her with a burning intensity. He was dressed in a black suit and was currently removing the jacket. He moved closer and placed the jacket around her. As he put her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up, Lina looked around them. The sun was barely a sliver above the horizon now. Her backpack lay to the side along with Steve who was rubbing his head and trying to push himself up. 

Lina gave a little gasp. “No…” 

The dark haired man looked over to where Steve was and then back to the girl. “Don’t worry. He won’t hurt you. I’m here.” 

She looked up at the stranger with wide eyes. He gave her a smile and placed a hand to her cheek. This man was…beautiful to her. In the dimming light his eyes seemed to shimmer like actual jewels. He spoke so softly and had a kind tone to his voice. There was something so comforting about this man. 

Steve groaned. “You son of a bitch.” 

A dark look came over the other man’s face. He let his thumb run along the swell of her cheek. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. “I don’t want to frighten you.” 

Lina stared at him for a moment before complying and shutting her eyes. The hand left her cheek and she heard the grass around her shift as the man stood. Sharp footsteps moved away from her and walked along the grass, leaves breaking harshly under each step. 

“W-what are you…s-s-stay back!” Steve’s voice cracked. Though Lina couldn’t see him she could imagine his face. “I said stay back! G-get away from me!” 

“Why should I do as you ask?” came that deep smooth voice. “Did you listen to her when she asked you to stop? Did you hear the little Phantomhive’s pleas?” 

Steve’s breathing was ragged. “I…I…L-Lina…” 

The sound of Steve gasping roughly reached her ears. “You don’t get to address her unless you are begging for her forgiveness.”

“P-please,” came the choked response. 

“Well my little Lady,” said the voice. “Do you forgive him?” 

Lina sat there and thought. Her body tremored with unstoppable shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself. He had tried to drown her. Someone she had known for years had just tried to kill her Finally she opened her mouth. “No.” 

“Well then, there it is.” Just like a Phantomhive, that fiery nature, the need to dispose of the ones who did them wrong, the spirit he loved in them. 

“No please! Lina help me,” called out Steven. 

Lina wrapped her arms tighter around herself as sounds of Steve’s struggle echoed in the quiet park. Then it stopped. She tilted her head from side to side as she tried to listen for some sign. Finally she felt a presence in front of her. 

“Alright my Lady. You can open your eyes.” 

Slowly she pulled her eyes open and found the man kneeling in front of her again. He reached out and brushed her damp hair away from her face as she looked up at him. Who was this person and why did she feel so safe and comfortable around him? Why was he looking down at her so sweetly? Why had he helped her? 

“Oh Bassy!” The man’s face deadpanned at the high pitched voice. “If I had known you would be here I would have put on a touch of makeup!” 

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. “Your natural look is enough…” A happy little squeal escaped the other person. “…to send me running.” 

“You’re so mean! Why can’t you just love me?” 

The man sighed. Lina peeked around him and saw another man, or maybe it was a woman, standing not too far off. A shock of red hair tumbled down their back while a red coat hung off their shoulders. In one hand they held some old looking book and in the other a chainsaw. The glasses that framed cat like eyes sat neatly upon their nose. Catching site of the meek creature, the person draped in red turned their eyes to her. 

“Oh and what is this?” Coming forward they looked at her a little closer. “Oh it’s a Phantomhive brat. Why do you favor them so much Bassy? It’s not fair.” 

With a smile her savior turned back to her. “Shall I take you home now miss? You’ll catch your death out here if we don’t get you warm.” 

“You…you’ll really take me home?” she asked very quietly. 

He placed an arm across his chest and bowed his head. “Yes my Lady.” 

Lina nodded. The man reached out and scooped her into his arms. Lina placed her arms around his neck as he held her with one arm effortlessly. With his free hand he picked up her backpack. The person in red wailed and ran over to tug on her savior’s arm. 

“No fair! I want to be carried like that by you!” They pouted and huffed while glowering at Lina. 

“How mature of you Grell, being jealous of a child.” He rolled his eyes and held Lina closer to him as she started to shiver again. “We really best be going.” 

Grell huffed. “What not even going to say goodbye to me Bassy? Rude as ever. I love it!” 

He stepped closer to Grell and tilted his head slightly. “Why would I say goodbye when I know I’ll be seeing you again. Besides parting is such sweet sorrow.” 

Grell’s cheeks went as red as his hair. He clapped his hands to his cheeks and swayed. “Such a way with words! Give me a kiss!” 

He stepped back as Grell lunged for him. He watched the other man fall to the ground with a smirk. “As sweet a sorrow as it is, I think I will say goodbye now.” 

With that he turned and began to head for the exit of the park. Lina watched over his shoulder as Grell began to do the job he had come to do. The chainsaw revved and sliced into Steve who had been laying on the ground just at their feet. How had she missed him lying there? Once the cut had been made, ribbons came swirling out of him and were collected into the old book. Closing her eyes, she buried her face into the man’s shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina yawned as her hold around his neck eased. 

“Nearly home miss.” The two made their way up the long drive towards the Phantomhive mansion. 

“Wut or nm,” came her voice muffled against his shoulder. 

“Hmm?” He leaned his head down towards her. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Sebastian Michaelis, at your service my young miss.” 

She hummed before her head fell heavy against him and her arms lost their grip. Lina breathed quietly as she gave into the sleepiness she had been trying to fight. Sebastian gave a little chuckle. Holding her in his arms like this reminded him of all the times he had carried Ciel. Though of course the little Lord would always throw a fit and demand to be put down. Lina had welcomed his hold and nestled herself against him. 

As he came up to the front doors of the mansion, Cassidy came flying out the doors with half the household following. Upon seeing Sebastian walk into the light from the house and holding her little girl, Cassidy fell to her knees and began to weep. One of the women who had followed also began to sob upon seeing the young Phantomhive. Blake came forward and stopped in front of the taller man. 

He placed his hands on his child’s head and kissed her hair. “Is she alright? Is she hurt?” 

“No. I got there in time. She is unharmed. Just tired.” 

“Mr. Phantomhive,” cried Molly, “I’m so sorry! If I had gotten there when I was supposed to…” 

Blake looked back to the woman and his wife who was still on her knees weeping. “There is no need for tears or apologies. Lina is safe and that’s what is important.” 

Turning back to Sebastian, Blake held out his arms to take his daughter from her. Sebastian looked past him to where Cassidy had finally gotten to her feet. “She is fast asleep and I would hate to wake her. Allow me to take her to her room and put her to bed.” 

“Of course,” Cassidy answered before Blake could protest. Blake’s mouth hung open and the demon walked past him and into the mansion. He looked to his wife. “I bet you’re glad I made that deal now.” 

Shaking his head, Blake ran after the demon carrying Lina. “What happened to Lina?” 

Sebastian didn’t even pause as he walked up the grand staircase. “I believe the boy’s name is Steven Druitt. He took her and tried to drown her.” 

“…and Steven?” 

He paused on the landing and looked down the staircase at the man. “He is dead.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
13 years later 

The icy water stabbed at her lungs as she swallowed mouthfuls. The air left her body in bubbles that popped as soon as they reached the surface. She was sinking down into a darkness that she could not claw her way out of. Hands were holding her down, keeping her submerged and helpless. Just as her eyes were about to close and she was going to give in to the end, another pair of hands came and pulled her out. She lay out in the open gasping and choking for air as the hands patted her on the back. A soothing deep voice spoke to her, calming her raging heartbeat. Turning her gaze to her savior she found a pair of eyes burning like coals set in a black mist. She reached a hand out to try and touch the mist. However as she did a crow suddenly burst forward and clouded her in its inky black feathers. 

Lina woke with a gasp. Trying to sit up she began to cough violently, still feeling like she had water in her lungs. She hated that dream with a passion. It always felt so real, too real, and left her either shivering or choking for air. Finally getting herself under control she pushed the covers back and dragged herself out of bed. Stretching her sleep stiff limbs she made her way down to the kitchen. There she found her mother making her usual Saturday feast. 

Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, waffles, and every kind of butter and jams were already laid out. After a hug and kiss from Cassidy, Lina pulled herself into a chair and began to nibble on a pancake. As she sat listening to her mother hum some made up tune, she began to think over her dream. Could she actually call it a dream though? It always felt so real, like her body was recalling a memory of an incident that had taken place. However, when she asked her mother or father about it previous times they had told her it was a dream and nothing more. 

“Lin can you find your dad and tell him food is almost ready?” 

Glancing out the window she spied her father outside in the yard. “He’s currently in battle. I’m sure he’ll be in soon.” 

The two women looked out the window as Blake, armed with a broom, began to shoo away the murder of crows that had gathered. Lina laughed as she watched him run about with the broom trying to make them take flight only to have them settle in a different area. He had done this for years and it never failed to make her laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at him,” her mother scolded. “Honestly. Why can’t he leave them alone?” 

She grumbled under her breath as she went back to cooking. Lina shook her head and watched a little longer out the window. Finally she got out of her seat and made her way to the back door. Pulling her sweatshirt closer to her and throwing her long dark hair over one shoulder, she tugged on a pair of boots and made her way outside. 

“Go on! Get out of here! Damn useless…come on piss off!” Her father swung the broom around making them take flight once more. “Come on! Go! Go to the Mahon’s yard!”

Lina watched as the crows took off like a black cloud and left the yard. Looking down at her feet she smiled and laughed. “Dad you missed one.” 

Blake followed her gaze. The large black crow sat at her feet having not followed the others. He narrowed his eyes at the bird. “You. Go on! Piss off you damn demon!” 

The crow cawed at him without budging. It hopped onto the broom handle and remained there for a moment as Blake tried to swing him off. Finally the crow extended his wings, gave a final call , and took off towards the trees. 

Lina laughed. “Dad it’s just a crow.” 

“Yeah well…they ruing the grass and flowers when they pick for worms or whatever.” He sighed and began to drag the broom back to the tool shed. “I’m just trying to help out the gardener. Fin works so hard on the grounds.” 

She nodded. “Well mom said food is ready so…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three of them sat at the table and ate the display of food that Cassidy had set out. It had been the same for all of Lina’s twenty-three years. The same routine weekend after weekend. 

“Oh Lina your dad and I have a company dinner tonight,” her mother said after chastising her father about the crows. “I can have Brad fix something for you if you want.” 

“It’s fine,” she answered with a mouthful. 

“We’d take you with us but it would be boring for you. Hope you don’t mind being on your own tonight.” 

Lina swallowed her food quickly seeing an opportunity. “I’m fine on my own. I can survive. I am twenty-three after all.” 

Her mother smiled. “Miss Independent over here.” 

“Speaking of surviving on my own,” she began slowly. “I found some apartments in town that..” 

“No.” 

Lina gave her mother a look. “Can I finish?” 

Cassidy looked at her with a deadpan expression. “I said no Lina. We’ve discussed this before and I just don’t think it is the right time for you to have an apartment.” 

“But…” 

“Besides you have this wonderful estate at your beck and call. Not everyone has that privilege.” 

Lina sighed and hunched in her chair. Looking to her right she set her eyes on her father, stuffing a sandwich of bacon and pancake into his mouth. “Daddy?” 

He took his time to chew and swallow the food. “Look pumpkin your mother and I aren’t doing this to pester you.” 

“You’re not?” 

“Lina. Look at it this way. You’re not going to college and work at a coffee shop in town. Now that job doesn’t pay too well and apartments are expensive in town.” 

“But I found ones that are in a good price range,” she argued. “And they aren’t crappy either.” 

“Answer is still no.” She gave a loud sigh before pushing away her half full plate of food. “Everything your mother and I do is for a reason. Someday you’ll understand what that reason is.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lina set her mouth in a thin line as her dark green eyes glittered with several emotions. Blake watched her for a moment, swearing that when he blinked he saw an image of Ciel sitting in her place. Shaking his head he continued his meal. Cassidy and Blake continued talking about the dinner while Lina mashed and played with her food. Glancing out the window she spotted the large black crow sitting up in a tree.


	4. Changing the game

A strong arm was tucked under her as she wrapped her own arms around a slender neck. Her face was buried in a warm shoulder as the figure carried her towards the mansion. Everything around them was dark, the only light coming from the windows of her home. Lina moved her face from the figure’s shoulder so she could see their face. However, all she could see were the shinning eyes, the same eyes as the figure who pulled her from the lake. But these were somehow different now. A black vertical line sat in the middle of eyes that danced like the flames of a fire. 

“Almost home,” came the figure’s voice. 

“What’s your name?” she ventured. 

A smile of white teeth appeared below the eyes. “Sebastian Michaelis, at your service my young miss.” 

“Sebastian,” she repeated. The name was so familiar and sent a wave of comfort over her. There was something about this figure that was comforting and made her heart flutter. “Sebastian.” 

Lina’s eyes slowly opened and found herself lying on the couch in her father’s study. One arm dangled off the side, the book she had been reading lying on the floor next to the couch. With little sounds she stretched her arms, fingers, legs, and toes. 

“You’re like a cat.” Sitting up slightly she found her father at his desk. “If you keep napping like that you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” 

She shrugged. “It’s fine. I don’t have to work till late tomorrow anyway.” He laughed and nodded. “Hey dad do we know anyone named Sebastian?” 

Blake froze for a moment but only a moment. “Sebastian?” 

“Yeah,” she said sitting up more. “Sebastian Michaelis. Anyone by that name ring a bell?” 

He tapped his fingers against his chin, giving the look that he was actually thinking it over. “No can’t say it does.” 

She sighed with disappointment. She had hoped that there was someone by that name, a face she could put with the object of these dreams. “Oh I see.” 

“Where did you hear the name anyway?” 

“Hmm? Oh it’s just a dream I had.” Blake watched her intently. “Thought they might be real. You know your brain only conjures up faces you’ve seen. It can’t create a face you haven’t seen before. So weird.” 

“That is strange,” he agreed while his mind ran through a thousand thoughts at once. Was she still having dreams about that night? He thought they had stopped years ago. Lina sat on the couch with a daydream expression. Quickly he changed the subject. “Say why don’t you have your friend come over tonight? What was her name? The student who goes to the coffee shop.” 

“Gwen?” He nodded. “No way. She makes fun of me enough as it is for being a Phantomhive. I don’t need her seeing the family estate.” 

“Well whatever you want to do.” Blake paused. “You sure you’ll be alright tonight?” 

“It’s not like I’ll actually be alone.” 

“What?” he asked a little too quickly and with too much worry. 

Lina gave her father a look. “Brad will be here and Mr. Terry and Fin.” 

Blake let out a long breath. “Right. Of course.” 

For a moment he had panicked thinking she had meant that damn demon. Though he had stopped sitting noticeably at her window every night, he still kept his ever watchful eyes on the young girl, as per the contract her mother had done. For twenty-three years that beast never once failed to follow where she went. Blake was grateful, especially the night Steven Druitt had taken her, but he would never admit it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The TV glowed, the only light in the dark room. Sebastian looked about the parlor pleased to see that the more modern generations hadn’t changed too much. Navigating his way around he found the young Phantomhive fast asleep on the couch. Leaning over the back of it he watched the artificial light dance over her noble features. 

“You Phantomhives sleep whenever and wherever you please don’t you?” he mused to the sleeping girl. Sebastian recalled the various occasions when he would find his young master asleep throughout the mansion. 

Coming around the couch he knelt down by her. Careful not to wake her, he took his index and middle finger and moved locks of dark hair away from her gentle face. As he did she stirred slightly but did not fully wake. Her hand came up and rubbed her cheek before falling back to her side. Sebastian glimpsed something different about her hands. 

“Oh my. What do we have here?” Taking one of her hands in his he inspected the black polish that covered the nails. A smirk came to his lips. “So you and I are a matching set now, are we?” 

His own black tipped fingers caressed her hand as he tightened his grip. Amusement danced in his eyes as he looked to the sleeping Lina. Humans were so interesting, especially the Phantomhives. With all their secrets, fiery personalities, and deep sense of loyalty one was not short in entertainment. In his twenty-three years of watching after Lina he had not been bored for a moment. Messing with Blake was a highlight as well as watching he and his wife frantically trying to keep the truth from their daughter. It would not last much longer though. 

Lina was smart and would catch on quickly, especially now that she was older. The lies Cassidy and Blake told had worked on a child but not this growing woman. She was becoming more suspicious and memories were pushing their way forward. Sebastian looked down at her with adoration. He had watched her grow into a strong woman with a soul of gold. He could only imagine how a soul like hers tasted but wouldn’t dare touch it unless she handed it to him. Somewhere down the line he had fallen in love with this girl. She was pure but was heartless when the occasion called for it. He could practically hear his old master laughing at him for having such thoughts of a human. 

“A demon in love?” came Ciel’s voice. “Don’t be stupid. You want nothing more than destruction and chaos. It’s not love, it’s hunger for that soul. Hunger and boredom.” 

“Ah my young master,” he sighed. “Perhaps that is true.” 

Lina stirred again and turned on her back. Sebastian turned off the TV before scooping her in his arms. Walking carefully so as to not wake her, he carried her up to her room as he had done years ago. The covers were already pushed back, the bed never had been made up, making it easier for him to slip her onto the mattress. Sebastian pulled the covers up around her and let a hand trail through her hair. She hummed in her sleep. 

Though the family had provided entertainment, Sebastian was growing tired of sitting on the sidelines just watching. The contract he had made with Cassidy had no regulations against him making direct contact with Lina. There wouldn’t be any harm in showing her his human form and entering into her life. Besides she had been right thirteen years ago. He was lonely, missing the interaction and influence of talking with others. He missed bickering, teasing, and spirited conversation. And Lina, just as his old master, would be able to give him that once again. Though with her it would a little more free considering she couldn’t give him orders. 

Sebastian smiled. “Goodnight my Lady. I’ll see you soon.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of her parents coming home woke her up. Lina stretched and yawned loudly. Feeling the covers around her and the softness of her pillow she cracked her eyes open. When had she gotten to her room? The last she remembered was lying on the couch watching Rocky Horror. Had Brad or Fin carried her upstairs? Sitting up slightly she felt a cool trail running through her scalp, as if someone had run their fingers through her hair. Raising a hand to her head she recalled feeling a gentle touch. Or had that been another dream? As she mulled it over trying to figure it out, her door opened and her mother came in. 

“Already in bed sweetie?” Cassidy walked over and lay down next to Lina. “You’ve been exhausted all day. Are you feeling alright?” 

“Mmmm.” She looked around the room before looking to her mother. “Did Brad or Fin bring me up here?” 

“I don’t know Lina. We just got home.” Cassidy gave her a worried look. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Lina nodded slowly. “Just tired I guess.” 

She gave a little smile to reassure her. Cassidy kissed her head before telling her to get rest and leaving the girl to sleep. Lina turned on her side and curled into herself. Something was going on, something weird but she couldn’t place it. With a sigh she closed her eyes and dipped back into sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You can’t remember how you got to bed? Spaz.” 

Lina glared at her friend as she laughed. Gwen was a student at the nearby university and came in everyday Lina worked for a coffee and to catch up on homework while taking breaks to talk to each other. Gwen had always fascinated Lina, she was such a unique looking person. Her short, curly white hair always sat perfectly around her doll like face. She had eyes the shade of a summer rose and a voice like air, so light and careful. She was glad to have made friends with her, to have someone to talk to about the things her parents ignored or pushed off. 

“Screw you,” she smiled. 

Gwen laughed. “So maybe you slept walked back to your room. I mean you’re not exactly normal are you so it is totally possible.” 

Lina rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “Hmmm.” 

“Anymore dreams of black mist man?” 

“Yeah.” Gwen leaned forward to show her interest in hearing more. “I still can’t see his face but…I think I know his name.” 

“You have a name now? What is it?” 

“Sebastian Michaelis.” 

Gwen’s expression faltered from being interested to being bored. “Sebastian Michaelis? What kind of a stupid name is that?” 

Lina pouted. “Don’t dis his name. Rude.” 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult your boyfriend.” Gwen nudged Lina with her shoulder and smirked. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“But you love him.” 

Lina rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile. “If these dreams are memories, like I think they are, then yeah maybe. It’s only natural to fall in love with the man who saved you right? I mean look at some of the Disney princesses.” 

Now it was Gwen’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yeah it’s natural if you want to be a lame ass damsel in distress instead of the damsel who can save herself without the romance attached. God Lina why don’t you try to be Merida instead of Snow White?” 

“I’ll be a combination of Snow White and Merida,” she argued. “I’ll be strong and independent but it’s also nice to be saved every once in a while.” 

Gwen shrugged. “I’ll take that.” 

“Hey Lina,” said one of her coworkers as they came up to the table she and Gwen were at. “Breaks almost up.” 

“Thanks Ollie.” Turning back to Gwen she changed the topic their conversation was going in. “Oh so about the apartment, my parents shot me down real quick.” 

“What? Why? The ones we found are so affordable. Even with your pay you can afford it.” 

“Yeah and I explained that to them but…” 

Lina paused mid-sentence as the door to the shop opened and the new customer came walking in. A tall, slender man in jeans, a black shirt, and a grey hoodie glanced around the shop as he began to head for the counter. His inky black hair fell around his porcelain face making his ruby colored eyes stand out. Lina watched him transfixed and only took her eyes off him when her friend pinched her arm. 

“Your mouth was hanging open.” Gwen smiled and shook her head at her friend. “He’s pretty hu?” 

“Understatement.” Lina brought her eyes back to the man who was waiting at the counter. “I’m going back to work. Talk to you later?” 

Gwen pouted. “And here I thought you only had eyes for me.” 

Lina winked at her friend as she stood. Quickly she made her way to the counter before any of her coworkers could get there. She quickly tied her hair back as she got behind the counter. Putting on a sweet smile she met the man’s crimson eyes with her emerald ones. 

“Hi. What can I get for you today?” she asked in a light voice. 

The man gave her a smile before scanning the menu quickly. “Well…I don’t really know.” He set his eyes back to her and leaned against the counter. “What do you recommend?” 

Lina bit her lower lip as she thought. “Uhm well I really like the pumpkin-spice stuff. The hot chocolate isn’t bad. We also have a really good raspberry tea with a touch of honey in it.” 

“That sounds good,” he nodded. 

Lina smiled and nodded. As she rang up the order her hands began to shake as she felt the man staring a hole into her. She tried to get control of her shaking hands before she reached out to take the money from him. Luckily the hand she reached out with was steady and she didn’t embarrass herself. 

“Nice nails,” he said nodding to her hand. 

“You too,” she nodded to his own black tinted nails. “Your tea will be out in a few.” 

He smiled and moved to sit at a table.


	5. The stranger and the lies

The man remained at the table, sipping the tea and reading a book he had pulled out of his jacket. Lina went about her job as she normally did but took a few moments to stare at the stranger who had captured her interest. But why? What was so enticing about him that all she could do was stare? Sure he was handsome but there was something else. There was something tugging at her, something that made her heart bubble inside her chest. 

“If you keep watching him he’s going to disappear.” Lina glanced to her friend quickly before resuming her gaze at the man. Gwen sighed and moved so she could whisper into Lina’s ear. “Go talk to him. Let out that fancy wit of yours and sweep him off his feet. Or just go give him a big kiss.” 

Lina looked to Gwen with annoyance. “Don’t you have class?” 

Gwen laughed and raised her hands in surrender. “I’m just saying. Might want to move now before someone else snatches him up.” 

She pointed to where he sat. Lina followed her gaze to see two other girls around his table. The man had set his book down and was smiling sweetly at them as they talked. Her heart sank so quickly and so loudly she was sure the whole store had heard it. Feeling that rush of fancy at first site and then the crushing disappointment of realizing it was only a daydream always hit her little harder than others. Or so she felt. Her mind always got away with her once it latched onto someone or something that held interest. Gwen’s hand coming down on her shoulder jolted her back to reality. The two girls had pulled up chairs to his table and were energetically talking to him. 

“Don’t let this get to you Lin,” Gwen said putting as much comfort in her voice as possible. “You always take these things to heart.” 

She smiled. A friend and a mind reader. “You know me too well.” 

Gwen smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Better luck next time love. Besides you’ll always have me.” 

Lina smiled and nodded while Gwen placed a kiss to her cheek. “Go on you need to get to class.” 

“Roger that!” She saluted her friend with a wide smile. “Don’t forget to feed Binx!” 

“As if I would,” she rolled her eyes. 

Gwen dashed out the shop door leaving Lina smiling. Taking one more glance at the stranger, Lina shook her head and avoided looking for the rest of her shift.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina carefully lifted the blankets over the box back so she won’t scare the little thing. It had been a month since she and Gwen had found the animal out behind the coffee shop. It had taken a couple of days for them to convince the cat they were friendly. Finally earning its trust they were able to make a bed for it with a box and some dish towels from the shop. Peering in she saw the small grey cat nibbling on the toy she had brought last week. 

“I see you like the toy,” she smiled. Reaching in she pet the purring ball of fluff. “I’m glad. Here I have some food. Bet you’re hungry.” 

The cat abandoned the toy and whined for the food. Lina reached into her bag and pulled out the little strips of fish she had cooked for the little beast. While the cat nibbled on the food, Lina took the small dish of water and emptied it to put in fresh water. She sat for a moment and stroked the soft fur. 

“How kind you are,” came a voice. Lina jumped and looked up to see her handsome stranger standing not too far off. “Not many people would take so much time to help a defenseless creature.” 

Lina blinked at him a couple of times before pushing her gaze to the cat. “Well because it’s defenseless it needs all the help it can get. Someone needs to feed it and give it water and everything.” 

The stranger walked closer and crouched down beside her. Lina could feel the heat from his closeness roll onto her. Her heart began to beat a little nervously as he rested his arms on his knees, brushing against her arm slightly. She expected one of the girls who had been talking to him to come out and call him away but nothing happened. They simply sat there for a long quiet moment and watched Binx. 

“May I?” he finally voiced. One hand was extended out towards the box. Lina hesitated for a moment but nodded. He reached in and began to pet the cat. “Aren’t you cute? Look at your grey fur, like the color of the moon. With white whiskers like shooting stars. And perfect little pads on your feet and an adorable little nose…” 

“You really like cats hu?” She wanted to laugh at the cutesy tone to his voice and the goofy smile he had. 

He chuckled as he continued to pet Binx. “They are amazing creatures.” 

She smiled and tilted her head slightly. How cute. “His name is Binx.” 

“Binx,” he repeated with a smile. “And what’s your name?” 

“Lina.” 

Retracting his hand from inside the box, the cat meowing for more attention, he extended it out to her. “I’m Caleb.” She reached out and took his hand. “My God your hands are freezing.” 

“Ah sorry!” She tried to take her hand back but he held onto it and brought his other hand up to cup hers. “You’re so warm.” 

“Well I was just in the coffee shop.” He began to rub her hand, transferring his warmth. “That or I have some hell fire running through my veins. Here give me your other hand.” 

Lina smiled and complied, though it was probably not necessary. The blush that was creeping up her neck to her cheeks was warm enough to light another sun. Thank God it was night and only the dim light from the coffee shop reached where they were sitting. Caleb worked on warming her hands, his ruby eyes flicking up to her emerald eyes every now and then. 

“There. You should have some good circulation flowing now.” He stopped rubbing her hands but did not let go. 

She nodded and cast her gaze downward. “Thanks. They feel much better now.”

Looking back up she found him leaning closer than she thought. Lina felt herself start to move closer as she looked at him. She was drawn to him not only in mind but in body. It was as if an invisible hand was pressing her forward. Before they got too much closer she felt her cell go off in her pocket. Jolting back into her senses, she leaned back and reclaimed her hands. Looking down she saw the caller ID and hurried to answer it, breaking whatever trance the stranger had on her. 

“Molly?”

“Where are you?” came the woman’s frantic voice. “I’m outside the shop and I don’t see you! You’re not waiting where you usually are! Where are you? Are you alright?” 

“Whoa. Calm down. Molly. I’m fine. I was behind the shop doing something real fast. I’ll be there in a second.” Hanging up she sighed and tucked the phone back into her pocket. Molly always got so unnecessarily frantic. 

“Concerned family member?” he guessed with an amused tone. 

Lina stood and picked up her bag. “Something like that. Anyway I better go before she really has a breakdown. It was nice to meet you Caleb.” 

He stood and nodded. “You too Lina. I hope we meet again soon.” 

All she managed as a response was something between a mumble of words and a laugh. With a sigh she silently cursed herself and walked past him. As she did she heard a low chuckle escape him. The blush intensified and heated her skin enough to surly cause a third degree burn. Lina walked quickly to the front of the shop where Molly was waiting for her. 

“Oh thank God!” The woman grabbed Lina by the arms when she was within reach. “Lina what on earth were you doing behind the shop?” 

Lina rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t anything important. Don’t worry abo…” 

“Goodnight Lina!” 

Lina’s eyes went wide as the man came out from behind the shop. Molly looked over her shoulder and Lina could see all the things she was thinking and all the scenarios running through her mind. Molly turned wide eyes back to the young girl. 

“Y-you…and h-h-he…that man came from the same…Lina! Were you and he…” 

“No!” She released herself from the woman’s grip and turned her towards the car. “Let’s go.” 

“B-but…” 

“No Molly!”

Quickly Lina shoved the woman towards the car and crawled into the backseat. Molly stumbled to get in the car, watching the handsome young man smile and wave. He continued to wave as they drove off. Sebastian, or Caleb as he’d called himself, stood out on the sidewalk with an amused gleam in his devilish eyes. This was proving to be more fun than he anticipated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina placed her burning face in her hands as she replayed what had happened. She was surprised that Molly was quiet and not asking a million questions or expressing her idea about Lina and this man having a fling behind the shop. She was grateful that the driver had decided to remain quiet about this topic and prayed it would not come up again. 

“I was worried you know.” Molly glanced at the rearview mirror. “You really scared me when I didn’t see you out front.” 

Lina lifted her head and looked to her driver. “Sorry. But everything was fine. You really don’t need to get so freaked out.” 

“Yes I do.” 

Her tone had changed. Something was off. Molly was always kind hearted and soft spoken. She rarely raised her voice or argued, unless it had to do with business matters. But now…she had answered with a hard and almost frightened tone. Why? What was the reason for her to be so worried? Lina’s brow furrowed as she wracked her mind to try and figure out what was bothering Molly. 

“I don’t understand…” 

“The one time I was late to pick you up…I’ll never forgive myself.” She paused and gripped tighter to the steering wheel. “You almost died that day because I was a few minutes late to pick you up. If I had been on time he never would have…” 

“Molly,” interrupted Lina. She undid her seatbelt and leaned forward. “What are you talking about? What do you mean I almost died? Who is ‘he’?” 

Molly glanced at Lina and pressed her mouth into a thin line. Lina felt her heart beating so fast it hurt as her stomach began to churn. What was being kept from her?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The beating of her heart never eased as she bounded up the front steps and pushed the large front doors wide open. Storming into the foyer she found her father’s right hand man coming out of his personal office. 

“Ah Lina welcome home,” Mr. Terry greeted with a kind smile. 

“Where are they?” she demanded. 

The smile dropped from the older man’s face. “Uhm I believe they are in the ballroom. Is everything…” 

Before he could finish she had taken off towards the room. Throwing the doors open she found her mother at the piano and her father sitting in an armchair reading over papers. Both of them looked up as she entered. Lina remained in the doorway as she gazed at them with her growing furry. 

“Why did you tell me it was a dream? Why did you lie and tell me it was all a dream?” 

Cassidy and Blake exchanged glances before looking back to their child. “Lina what are you talking about?” 

The anger dropped from her and was replaced by disbelief. “Steve kidnapped me! He tried to drown me! Why did you tell me that was just a dream?” 

“Sweetie,” began Blake as he raised a hand to gesture for her to calm down. 

“Why?” Her voice echoed in the extravagant room. Tears began to sting her eyes as her hands balled into fists. 

Cassidy stood from the piano and slowly made her way to Lina. “You were only ten when it happened. We told you it was a dream because it was too frightening for you. Lina you used to scream in the middle of the night because of nightmares. You stopped going to school for three weeks because you were afraid Steve would be there waiting.” 

She took in a couple of shaky breaths as she processed what she was being told. It was real. What Molly had told her was real. It had happened and her mother had just confirmed it. So that meant… “He’s real. He was there and he is real.” 

“Who?” 

She looked between her parents. Blake was on his feet and making his way to her. “Sebastian Michaelis.” 

Cassidy went pale. “W-who?” 

“Sebastian Michaelis,” she repeated. “He was the one who pulled me out of the water. He was there. He’s not just a figure in my dream. He saved me that night and he ki…” She paused as the realization hit. “H-he killed…Steve.” 

Lina felt her knees begin to wobble and buckle under her. Blake caught her before she hit the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Husband and wife stood outside their daughter’s room. Her door was cracked slightly letting light from the hallway illuminate the sleeping girl. Cassidy leaned against the wall while Blake paced a short distance. Nibbling on the edge of her thumb, Cassidy followed him with her eyes. 

“How did she find out?” he asked after a long silence. 

“Molly,” she answered around her thumb. “She told her but you can’t be mad with her. Lina was bound to find out at some point. But she knows his name. How does she know it?”

Blake shook his head. “Don’t look at me I didn’t say it.” 

Cassidy took her thumb away and crossed her arms instead. “It really worries me that she knows his name. I didn’t know she was still having those dreams.” 

“She said she heard it in a dream this afternoon.” Blake stopped pacing and stood in front of his wife. "You don’t think something has changed do you?” 

“Like what?” 

“I know he watches over her but what if he has made contact? Like human contact? Could that trigger her memories? Can he do that?” 

Cassidy shrugged. “There is nothing in the contract that says he can’t make human contact with her.” Blake sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “I don’t really care if he does. As long as it’s not the other one. I’d rather have Sebastian by her side physically so when that winged asshole comes back he can protect her and fight.” 

Blake nodded. “Suppose that’s true. God damn demon. God damn angel.” 

Husband and wife remained in the hallway a little longer while their daughter dreamed of her savior. However, this time the dream was different. Instead of the mist shrouded eyes, the figure took on the face of the man she had met earlier that day. Her savior took on the shape of Caleb.


	6. The first death

The pancakes squished under her fork, the syrup pooled around the now disfigured food. While she used the fork to mash her food her chin rested in her other palm. A bored mask sat on her face while she sat with her parents in the lavish dining room. The grandfather clock ticked with a deafening loudness as the sound of her father rustling the newspaper mixed in. A sour and tense mood sat between the three of them and showed no signs of letting up. 

“Are you not eating this morning Lina?” Brad sighed as he watched the girl. He had come in to discuss a new product with the heads of the company but paused when he saw the youngest gazing off. 

“Hmmm,” was her response. 

He bent down a little trying to catch her eye. “Is there something else you would like me to make for you?” 

“Hmmm.” 

“For goodness sake Lina!” Cassidy looked sharply at her daughter. “Brad was kind enough to make breakfast for us this morning. Show some respect and eat something.” 

Lina narrowed her eyes at the woman. Dropping her fork to the plate with a clattering bang, she picked up a grape that sat in the mass of syrup and popped it into her mouth. “There. Happy?” 

“Why you…” 

Lina turned away from her mother and looked to the man at her side. “Sorry Brad. I didn’t mean to make a mess.” 

He gave her a little smile and a nod. “It’s fine Lina. Should I take the plate for you?” 

She nodded. Brad removed the plate and left the dining room. Meanwhile mother and daughter glared at each other while Blake continued reading the paper and eating as if he hadn’t heard anything that had just passed. He rustled the paper again as he turned the pages. 

“Hmm,” he voiced. “Looks like there was a killing just outside of the university last night.” 

Cassidy took her gaze off her child and looked to her husband. “What?” 

“Yeah some girl. Apparently she was coming out of a concert that was being held at the university and was killed.” 

Cassidy looked back to Lina. Looking at her mother she knew right away what was going through that woman’s mind. As Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, Lina stood and said, “I’m going to work.” 

“No. Lina come back here!” She watched as her daughter walked out the door without hesitation. 

“Oh let her go Cass.” 

“Blake!” 

He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner and continued to eat and read. “She has that demon trailing her. She’ll be fine. That’s why you made the contract in the first place right?” 

Cassidy glared at her husband.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her face was beginning to hurt from all the forced smiling she was doing. Turning her back towards the shop she leaned against the counter and sighed. Everything was upside down, at least that was how it felt. Finding out someone you trusted tried to drown you, the figment of your dreams is real, and knowing that your parents lied to you for thirteen years was a lot to work with. And that was something else, this Sebastian Michaelis was real. He was a real person who had come to her rescue. Shit that was something she meant to discuss with her parents. However, the second she saw them that morning and they tried to be all cheerful set her in a sour mood and prompted her to ignore them. She could talk to them about finding out exactly who he was when she got home. They didn’t have to go into the company today so they would be at the mansion when she got home. There was no way for them to avoid her. 

“Good morning Lina.” The voice sent a calming wave over her. Turning around she found Caleb with a small smile on his lips. 

Bashfully she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Good morning.” 

He raised a brow at her. “Good morning….? Don’t tell me you forgot my name already,” he pouted. 

“Good morning Caleb.” She could feel her skin growing warm again. 

“So what do you recommend for me today?” He leaned against the counter, coming closer than she would expect. 

Lina blinked a couple times flustered before trying to form an answer. “D-d-do you like coffee or tea more?” 

“Tea.” 

“Uhm…” It took her a moment to get her mind on track. Finally gaining her mind back she began to rattle the memorized list. “Well there are the classical teas like Earl Grey, Chamomile, or green tea. We also have different flavors like the one you had last night. We have a pumpkin spice tea, a cinnamon tea, cherry, blueberry, we even have a mint tea if you like.”

He chuckled and tilted his head. “That’s an impressive list. So which one do you think?” 

“Uhm…well…maybe…uhm.” She scratched her cheek as she tried to think. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Her eyes went wide as she let out a deep hoarse laugh. “Let’s see how about…a chai tea for today?” 

She nodded and rang it up. “It will be out in a few.” 

He nodded. “So Lina, what do you do after work?” 

“Hu? Oh well…I suppose I get picked up and go home.” 

“You get picked up. By the woman I saw last night?” She nodded. “Fancy.” 

She shrugged. “Yeah well…why the sudden interest anyway?” 

“Well I was wondering if…” 

“Lina!” Gwen came bonding up to the counter, ignoring the dark haired man. “Did you hear about the killing near campus? Can you believe it? I mean how creepy is it that…”

Gwen stopped as she noticed the tense expression on her friend’s face. Finally she took note of Caleb and gave a forced smile. Lina nodded for Gwen to go sit at a table and wait. With some hesitation Gwen complied and excused herself. Lina sighed and turned her attention back to Caleb. 

“Sorry what were you going to say?” 

He shrugged. “Nothing too important.” 

With that he turned and made his way for a table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gwen watched as Lina plopped down into the chair across from her, finally at the end of her shift. “Did I ruin the moment? That was tall, dark, and mysterious right? I’m sorry.” 

Lina waved it off. “It’s fine. It wasn’t really a moment anyway.” 

“Good.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms above her head. “I’m not really sorry to be honest. I’d rather have you all to myself than share you with the walking enigma.” 

“You’ve had me all to yourself for two years Gwen.” 

Gwen leaned forward and rested her porcelain face in her palm. Her curly white hair sat neatly on her shoulders while her rosy eyes glittered in the light. “Hmm and I plan to have you for a much longer than that.” 

Lina gave the girl a puzzled look. “You say some weird stuff sometimes.” Gwen smiled sweetly. “So what were you all excited about before? Something about the killing?” 

“Oh yeah! I heard some people talking in my class about it. They said the girl was a huge fan of the band that was playing here. Like she had every CD, tons of merchandise, and went to practically every concert. Talk about worshiping a false idol right?” 

Lina gave a smile but it was void and forced. An image of Steve lying to the side of the pond unmoving broke into her mind. Her stomach churned every time it came up knowing it was no longer a dream. Steven Druitt was dead and a creature draped in red had shoved a chainsaw into his chest. 

“I heard her throat was sliced from one end to the other. Oh and…” 

“Can we stop talking about it please?”

Gwen reached across the table and placed a hand over Lina’s. “Are you okay? You got really pale. Oh crap you don’t have hemophobia do you?” 

She shook her head. “I’m just not a fan of reveling in someone’s death.” 

“I…I wasn’t…” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound accusing.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’m in a fight with my parents and I haven’t been sleeping well so I’m irritable.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Shaking her head she stood. “Everything is fine. I’m going to check on Binx. I’ll see you later.” 

As she walked to the back of the shop it felt like the growing chill of fall was draining the life out of her. Feeling her legs starting to shake she reached out to steady herself against the wall of the building. Her hand slipped and she began to crumble. Before she fell too far an arm caught her and tucked her close against a warm body. 

“Whoa. Lina are you alright?”

She blinked rapidly as his face came into view. “Caleb. I’m fine. Really. Just got a little dizzy.” 

Deep concern dripped from his eyes as he looked down on her. “You sure?” 

“I’m not as weak as I seem I promise,” she said with a little laugh. 

“Well Molly is waiting out front for you. Come on I’ll help you to the car.” 

Her brow knitted together. “I haven’t fed Binx.” 

“I’ll do it.” His hold on her tightened as he supported most her weight. Taking careful and slow steps he guided her towards the front of the shop. “I’ll look after your little beastie. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Putting her into the car and sending her on her way home eased the worry that had begun to eat at him. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and back into the shop. The white hared girl he had seen Lina with sat watching out the window. An almost pleased look sat on her face as she watched the car carry Lina away. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. There was something unnerving about this girl, something that did not sit well. A separation between the two seemed to be in order but it would have to be done gradually yet as swiftly as possible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She found her parents talking with Fin about decorating the grounds for the Halloween party they were going to hold at the mansion. Waiting patiently for them to finish with the young grounds keeper she rocked back and forth on her heels. 

“Hey there’s our little ghoul,” Blake said with a smile. “Home from work already?” 

Lina waited for Fin to move on before speaking. “Who is Sebastian Michaelis? And don’t give me the figment of my imagination bullshit.” 

Cassidy sighed. “He works for the family.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“He is a family bodyguard,” she explained simply. Blake listened intently wondering how far she would go. “His job is to protect us from threats and that is exactly what he did thirteen years ago.” 

Lina crossed her arms. “So…so how come I haven’t seen him since then?” 

“He works out of sight. It’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

“Well I would like to thank him for saving me.” 

“We’ve already done that years ago.” 

“But I want…” 

“I doesn’t matter what you want Lina!” Cassidy retracted from her own words. 

Lina simply nodded before turning and going back into the house. Cassidy let out a long sigh as Blake came and placed an arm around her shoulders. “We’re never going to get past thing fight with her.” 

Cassidy dragged a hand down her face. “I don’t want her knowing more than she needs to. She doesn’t need to know he is a demon or that her soul is on the line.” 

Blake kissed her head and held her close.


	7. Always there when I need you

The blood dripped down the able fingers drop by drop. The warm liquid began to grow cold as it left the owner’s body. The figure stood still and watched as the impure boy slowly lost his life’s light. A final breath left his lips in a puff of air bringing the figure to turn its attention to the sniveling girl nearby. The girl sat on the ground wide eyed and frozen with fear as she gazed upon the now lifeless boy. 

“And now you…” spoke the figure. 

“P-p-please! Don’t do this. I don’t understand!” She coughed and sobbed as she pleaded. “Why are you doing this?” 

The figure sneered. “Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife.” 

The girl shook her head wildly. “I’m not married to Lance! Not yet! I was going to break off the engagement! You didn’t have to kill Pete!” 

“The rules are the rules. You broke them.” The figure walked towards the shaking girl with a darkness in their eyes. “And now you must pay. Your impurity must be wiped clean.” 

Voice trapped by fear, past the point of begging, the girl watched helplessly as the figure descended on her. Their long, blood stained fingers reached for her and began to extinguish her light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lina was grateful that Molly was willing to drive her to town and allow her to just wander for a bit on her own. Though there were conditions to this agreement. Lina had to have her cell on at all times and had to meet up with Molly by sundown. Perfectly reasonable and acceptable terms in exchange for a bit of freedom. It was her day off from work and she wanted to have time to think and not have people knocking at her door to make sure she was alright. Walking down the familiar streets of town she found herself back at the coffee shop. Glancing in through the window she didn’t spy Gwen or Caleb. 

As much as she wanted to be alone, she still wanted someone to talk with. Just someone to listen for a little and provide her with comfort. Seeing as neither of the two were around, Binx would have to provide that outlet. Wasn’t there some medical data that said pets can provide healing when sad or stressed? Sitting with Binx in her lap and being able to cuddle the soft fur until her meeting time with Molly sounded perfect. However, as she came to the back of the shop the box was gone from its usual spot. Panic bloomed in Lina’s chest. 

Where had it gone? Where had Binx gone? Had Gwen moved him without telling her? No if that were the case she would have texted Lina at the very least and told her. She knew how soft hearted Lina was towards animals. But if Gwen hadn’t moved it then…Caleb. Caleb said he was going to fed Binx yesterday before taking her back to Molly. Oh God what if he had done something? He said he liked cats but what if that was some kind of front and he actually hated them? He was still a stranger after all and…

“There you are.” Sebastian came walking towards her with his usual smile resting on his lips. “I was hoping I’d find you at the shop today.” 

“Where is Binx?” Irritation mixed with worry as the words came from her lips. “What did you do?” 

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. “I took him home. I live in a townhouse nearby and it’s been getting colder so I figured it would be better if he was indoors.” He dug in the pocket of his jeans and took out his cell. “Here look. I took this picture this morning.” 

Lina grabbed the phone and looked at the picture he was referring to. Binx was in a bathroom lying on the floor while the end of the toilet paper dangled above him. His claws were out for playful attack and reaching towards the toilet paper. Lina sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Binx was alright and in a warm house. Opening her eyes, she hesitantly looked to the man standing in front of her. 

Sheepishly she gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I just didn’t know what to think.” 

Sebastian shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize to me. I wasn’t thinking last night when I took him home. I realized this morning that I should have told you but I don’t have your cell number so I figured best bet was to see if you were here. Are you working today?” 

She shook her head as she typed into his phone. “No I’m off today. Here.” Handing the phone back to him she pointed. “That’s my number. Thank you for taking Binx. I would have brought him home but my dad is allergic.” 

“I’d imagine so,” he chuckled. 

“Hmm?” 

He waved off his private joke and said, “Would you like to come see Binx? I don’t live too far from here.” 

With a more genuine smile she nodded. Sebastian offered a hand to her. One pale hand with black tipped nails took the other. Together they walked back to the sidewalk and began to make their way. They didn’t speak as they walked but it wasn’t an uncomfortable or awkward silence. It was just the two of them walking, the fallen dry leaves braking beneath their feet. Lina chewed on her lower lip as she concentrated on the feel of their hands. His felt so warm while hers was clammy. Was this the comfort she always felt when he was around? Was this why she was always felt relaxed when he came around? Was it because he was so warm? 

Slowly she looked over to him. He kept his gaze straight ahead as they walked allowing her to freely look. His black hair hung around his face nicely, his ruby eyes looked around him as if seeing the world for the first time, and he walked so smoothly. Though the weather had turned chilling he only wore a light hoodie over his t-shirt and jeans. Was he so warm blooded that he didn’t even notice the cold? As her mind wandered over these thoughts, he came to a slow stop and his brow furrowed. Lina stopped beside him. 

“What is it? Caleb?” Following his gaze she saw a crowd of people beginning to gather. Officers were placed in front of the crowd. “What’s going on?” 

“Lina!” The two of them looked to see Gwen waving in the group.

Lina began to move forward at her friend’s beck and call. Sebastian began to pull her back. “Lina we don’t need to go over there.” 

“It’s just Gwen. She’s a friend. I should introduce you two.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the white haired girl before putting his focus on Lina. “We are going to see Binx remember? We should keep walking.” 

She gave his hand a little squeeze. Was he nervous to meet someone new? He seemed so confident that it was strange to think he would be shy. But it was sweet and she wanted to reassure him as much as she could. “It’s alright. It will only take a second then we can go.” 

Giving a small nod he allowed Lina to take the lead. The two of them walked over to where Gwen stood in the crowd. Sebastian watched Gwen with glaring eyes. Gwen, meanwhile, never removed her gaze from Lina. 

“Hey Gwen,” Lina greeted kindly. Gwen smiled widely at her before finally letting her eyes turn to the man at her side. “This is Caleb…sorry I don’t think I actually ever got your last name.” 

“Abberline,” he answered shortly.

“Caleb Abberline. This is Gwen Archer.” She gestured between the two, failing to notice the sour and almost hateful looks they were giving each other. 

Gwen’s hateful look faltered into a stressed smile. “Nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all yours,” he replied with a deadpan expression. 

Lina looked between the two. The air between them seemed to be electric and dangerous. “Uhm,’ she began to break the tension. “So what’s going on? Why is everyone gathered?”

“Come look!” Gwen took Lina’s other hand and dragged her towards the front where the police were. “Isn’t it sick?” 

Lina peered between two of the officers blocking the way. On the ground, leaned up against the wall of a little bookstore were two bodies. Lina’s breathing grew shallow as she gazed upon the bloody scene of the two. The words ‘thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife’ were inked in blood just above them on the wall of the building. Off to the side a young man wailed and rocked back and forth at the sight. An officer hand their hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. 

“That’s my fiancée! That’s my…she was my life! I knew she was cheating on me b-b-but I…Oh God Amanda! Why? Baby please no.” 

Lina felt tears stream down her face as she watched him. Quickly she turned from the scene and buried her face into Sebastian’s chest. Without missing a beat he wrapped his arms around her, securely holding her close. Gwen turned and observed her friend. 

Sebastian rubbed her back, feeling her start to tremble. He leaned down slightly so his lips were to her ear. “Don’t worry. I’m here.” 

Lina brought her face away from his chest to look up at him. Those words were so familiar, his voice and the way he said them were like something from a dream or a memory. Looking up at him a rush of deja vu flew over her. His hair hung down in his face while his eyes glowed and burned like coals. 

“Who are you?” she voiced quietly. 

He smiled. “A friend.” 

Pressing her face back to his chest she mumbled, “But there’s something more.” 

“Lina?” Gwen’s voice cracked a bit as she watched the two. 

“We should go.” She nodded against his chest. He set his eyes to Gwen. “I’m taking Lina.” 

Gwen’s hands tightened into fists. “Why you? I’m her friend. I’ll take her.” 

Lina turned her head to the side to speak but did not look at the other girl. “I’m going with Caleb.” 

“But Lina…” 

“You knew I don’t like this stuff! I don’t like how you find excitement in death and pain Gwen.” She paused and sniffed. “It’s sick. That man is in pain from losing a loved one. The other two were murdered and…you don’t show any sign of being sorry for them. Where’s your heart?” 

Sebastian gave Gwen a little smile of victory. Perhaps it would be easier to separate them than he thought. “Come on Lina. We can go.” 

Placing himself at her side he kept an arm wrapped around her and maneuvered her through the crowd and away from the horror. Gwen watched them with coldness in her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian kept a good hold of her as they walked to the townhouse. Glancing down at Lina he couldn’t help but smile. Crying for strangers, feeling pain on their behalf, and letting it torment her. She indeed had a soul worth coveting. He could only imagine the taste and the delicacy of such a soul. But it wasn’t hunger that had him clinging to her. His heart had jumped and dove into the pits of his stomach as he watched her emotional display. When she had buried her face into his chest a wave of euphoria rushed over him. Not to mention the look on Gwen’s face had added to that joy. But what was that girl? 

She was no normal human of that he was sure. As Lina had said, she got too much excitement out of the scene. Could she be another like him? But he wasn’t aware of any other demons in the area. Unless she was a grim reaper and was failing to collect the souls. However, that self-righteous William T. Spears would never allow that. He would have been there clacking that ridiculous scythe at his employee. No she was no demon nor was she a grim reaper. So what could she be? 

“Lina.” 

“Hmm?” she answered quietly. 

“How did you meet Gwen?” 

She looked up to him before answering. “Uhm. It was an open mic night at the coffee shop and I was singing some song. She came up to me after and said how much she liked my singing and I don’t know we just started talking. Then she started coming into the shop more and more.” 

“I see.” 

“Why?” 

He shrugged. “Just curious. Doesn’t matter. Here we are.” 

Lina looked up as they came to a stop in front of an iron gate that sat a little back from the street. Behind the gate was a little garden that led to stairs which in turn led to a rather large home. Lina stared up at it in awe. Sebastian watched her, wondering if she realized she was looking at a home that used to belong to her family. It had been changed a little since Ciel’s day and had been sold out of the Phantomhive’s possession but it was still part of their history as well as his. 

“This is your townhouse?” she asked in an amazed voice.

“Like it?” 

He laughed as she just looked at the house with amazement. Sebastian led her inside where they were instantly met by Binx. Lina picked him up and held him close to her chest. The purring of the cat vibrated through her and calmed her nerves further. Sebastian watched as she cradled the cat and hummed happily. 

“Why don’t you sit in the parlor and I’ll make some tea.” 

Lina nodded and took Binx with her into the suggested room. Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen and began to brew a herbal tea that would take off some of the edge. Coming into the parlor with two cups he found Lina in an armchair with the cat in her lap. 

“You doing okay?” he asked handing her a cup. 

She nodded and sipped. “I didn’t mean to get all weepy on you. I just…” 

“It’s fine.” He set the other cup aside and knelt before her. “You don’t have to apologize Lina. You did nothing wrong. It was just shock of seeing all that and having your friend act the way she did…” 

He placed a hand on her knee and let his thumb trace a path back and forth. His other hand came to her cheek. Lina let her eyes close as she leaned into his touch. It was quiet in the room, neither of them speaking or moving. Then she felt a pressure on her knee as he began to push himself up. Lina kept her eyes closed, feeling him get closer. Just when she could feel his breath against her lips her cell rang. Sebastian leaned back from her as she sat frozen. 

“Ignore it,” she said in a hushed voice. 

He began to lean back in when it went off again. “I feel like this has happened before.” 

Lina smiled and opened her eyes. Sebastian was sitting back on his heels and gestured for her to answer it. Setting the tea cup to the side she pulled out the phone, causing Binx to jump off her lap. On the screen came up texts from Gwen. With an audible sigh she unlocked her phone and read through them.

[I’m sorry about earlier. Really I am. Please don’t be mad at me :( ] 

[How can I make it up to you? ] 

[You love Halloween right? Well the University is having an event on Halloween night! There will be haunted houses and booths and stuff. Will you come? It will be fun! Please? You can bring Caleb if you want ] 

“Do you like Halloween?” she asked as she scrolled through her phone. 

“I suppose. Why?” 

Lina tucked her phone back in her pocket. “Well apparently the University is having some events that night. Gwen asked us to go.” He made a face causing her to laugh. “We wouldn’t have to be around her the whole time.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “If you want to go I’ll go with you.” 

She nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two of them sat and talked about various interests for hours. Lina discussed how her parents had been hiding things from her but didn’t go into too much detail. Sebastian listened knowing how she suffered more than she knew. They talked until the agreed meeting time approached. Lina called Molly and gave her directions to the townhouse. Saying goodbye to Binx, Lina and Sebastian went to wait for the woman by the gate. 

“Thank you for having me over Caleb. You were a great comfort today.” 

“I’m glad I could be of help.” 

She smiled and averted her gaze. “You always seem to be there when I need you.” 

He bumped his shoulder into hers. “Maybe I’m just stalking you.” 

“Your life must be really boring if you have time to stalk me,” she laughed. Molly pulled up to the gate and waved to the two. “Caleb…would you like to come to my house for dinner?” 

His eyes went wide for a moment. When the surprise subsided he nodded with a devilish smile. “I’d love to.”


	8. One hell of a dinner

Molly stared at them as they both walked towards the car. Lina walked up with a smile and took hold of Sebastian’s arm.

“Molly this is Caleb Abberline,” she said nodding to him.

“Ah the young man from the alley,” answered the woman.

“Molly.”

“Well it is him right?” She peered at Sebastian as if she were studying him. “Yes I’m sure it is. This is the one who came out of the alley after you and you insisted you weren’t having a little affair.”

Lina’s smile dropped along with her hold on his arm. Sebastian chuckled before giving a little bow. “I think I need to clear up the air. Nothing is happening between me and Lina.”

 _Nothing,_ she thought to herself. _Ouch. So what does he call what happened in the townhouse. He was about to kiss me wasn’t he? We almost kissed in the alley the first night we met too. So what the hell does he mean nothing?_

“I see…” Molly looked between the two and did not miss the slight hurt that crossed the young girl’s features.

“The most intimate thing we have done is hold hands,” he explained.

She gave a nod before donning a smile. “Well that settles that then. Lina shall we go?”

“Hmm,” she said still a little distracted by his words. “Yeah. Sure. Oh I asked Caleb to come. So.”

“To come where?”

“To dinner.”

Molly took Lina’s arm and excused them quickly. She dragged the girl to the side and lowered her voice. “Why did you invite him to dinner?”

Why indeed? It was partly because she didn’t want to be alone with her parents. It was also partly because she liked him and didn’t want to part yet. However, with his declaration of there being nothing between them she began to second guess her decision. But the invite was given and she didn’t want to take it back.

“Because I felt like it,” she finally responded.

“But your parents…”

“Can deal with it.” She moved past the woman and headed for where Sebastian waited by the car. “Can we go now please? It’s getting dark and I don’t want to be out in the cold.” Molly sighed and walked over to the driver’s side. “Oh will Binx be alright on his own?”

Sebastian nodded. “I left him food and water. He is good for a few hours.”

With that the two of them slid into the back of the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian looked out the window knowing this path very well. He had gone back and forth from the mansion to the townhouse so often he could close his eyes and navigate perfectly. Turning his gaze to the girl sitting next to him made another familiar sensation come over him. As Lina gazed out her own window she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. A blank yet irritated mask rested on her face while her free hand tapped out a beat on her lap. Give her an eye patch and a walking cane and you would have the female version of Ciel. It was amusing to see how much of his genes had been passed down through the years. As he watched her he began to wonder if any of Lady Elizabeth had been passed down.

After watching her for a time he reached over to take the hand that tapped out a beat against her lap. Just as his fingers began to tighten around hers she pulled her hand away. Lina reclaimed her hand and adjusted in her seat so he wouldn’t be able to grab it again. Sebastian tilted his head with wonder. He could feel Molly’s eyes on them as she glanced from the road to the rearview mirror. Had Lina taken her hand away because of those watchful eyes?

“What’s wrong?” he ventured.

She shook her head and kept her gaze out the window. “Nothing.”

“You’re mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“You’re angry. I can see it.”

“That’s stupid.” She finally turned her head to meet his gaze only to find him leaning very close. Her eyes went wide for a moment at the unexpected proximity. The warmth that seemed to encase him at all times rolled onto her, sending a shiver down her back. “You’re in my personal space.”

He smirked, his eyes glowing with an almost seductive gleam. “You didn’t seem to mind it earlier at my place.”

“Well I mind it now,” she bit.

The smirk bloomed into a smile. Sebastian sat back in his seat. “Forgive me.”

Lina narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. The two of them fell into a silence. Molly turned the car down the long drive, at the end of it the large manor sat like a beacon in the darkness. She pulled the car up to the steps and let the passengers out before taking it around to the garage. Lina led the way up the stairs and into the foyer.

“And you were impressed by the townhouse?” Sebastian chuckled, keeping up his identity as Caleb Abberline. “Just who are you Lina?”

She paused and turned towards him. “Guess I never did mention. I’m formally Angelina Emma Phantomhive. My parents are Blake and Cassidy Phantomhive, owners of the Funtom company, and the current earl if we kept the titles.”

He shook his head and placed his hands against his waist. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Lina picked at her thumb as she looked around the foyer. “I didn’t tell you sooner because…it wasn’t important to say. When told, most people feel intimidated or just want to know about family secrets. A-and…”

“And you didn’t want that to happen with me,” he finished.

Her eyes fell to her feet. Yes she didn’t want it to be like that with him because she liked him. She didn’t want him to leave or think she was a brat for coming from such a prestigious family. If he could see her as just any other girl that would be fine with her. How did he see her anyway? What was his view of her? When those crimson eyes fell on her what did his mind go to? The sound of footsteps coming towards her brought her gaze up. Sebastian walked up to her and extended his hand out to touch her cheek.

“You have nothing to worry about.” His voice was gentle. It was as if he were speaking to a frightened animal and was trying to use as much caution as possible. And that is exactly how she felt under his gaze. “So how about you show me around?”

She nodded and cleared her throat. “Sure. I think my parents went into the office today. So we can have a look around while we wait for them.”

“I leave myself in your capable hands. Lead on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He listened to every word as she explained the different rooms just for the sake of hearing her voice. He watched her intently, seeing all the quirks he had observed throughout the years. All the things that helped form his attachment to her came through as they walked around. As if for the first time he was seeing the little girl he used to play mimicking games with and not just the shadow of his former master. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to pick her up and fly off with her. But she wouldn’t accept that would she. No Lina would fight him the whole way and that blank and irritated look would take over her sweet expressions. Just as it had done in the car. His brow furrowed as he thought.

“And last but not least, my favorite room, the library.” She opened the door to the book filled room and walked in proudly. “I love this room. It’s always so cool and quiet. I can sit in here for hours, especially during the summer.”

“Lina.”

Sebastian turned her so she faced him and backed her up against one of the bookshelves. Her hands pressed against his chest to put some kind of barrier between them as he towered over her. Sebastian trapped her against the shelf by placing his arms on either side of her. His lingering gaze through half lidded eyes sent a small strike of fear through her.

“W-w-what are you doing?” She pushed at his chest but he didn’t budge. “What did I say about personal space damn it?”

“Why are you angry with me?”

She looked back at him with confusion. Was he serious? “Because you’re not listening to me.”

He shook his head. “Not right now. I mean in the car and don’t tell me you weren’t. Lying doesn’t suit you.”

“Because you said nothing was happening between us. And this,” she gestured to how they were placed, “doesn’t feel like nothing. It very much feels like something and it hurt to hear you say that.”

His eyes widened for a moment and his stance faltered slightly. “I didn’t mean to make you angry. I should have spoken more clearly.”

“Yes you should have,” she bit.

Sebastian pulled her away from the shelf and wrapped her in his arms. Lina remained still as one hand pet her hair and the other pressed against her back. Pulling back after a moment he gave her a smile. “I’m truly sorry. Forgive me.”

“Why should I?”

With a chuckle he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Because as you feared losing me, I fear losing you. You’re more precious to me than you know.”

“Remember that whole being clearer thing we just talked about?” He chuckled again. Damn it. His smile and laugh made her heart jump. Not to mention the feel of his lips pressed to her forehead. “Forgiven.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cassidy and Blake froze upon seeing the demon descend the stairs with their daughter. Neither of them knowing what to do, they watched quietly as the two approached. Lina smiled at her parents as they met at the bottom of the staircase.

“Mom, dad. This is a friend from the coffee shop. He’s going to be having dinner with us.”

“No,” Blake answered flatly. Lina’s smile dropped. “Don’t give me that look young lady. I said no. Your mother and I had a hard day at the office and we are in no mood to entertain right now.”

“Blake.” Cassidy stepped forward and put on a smile. “We should show him hospitality. Welcome to our home. We would love to have you for dinner. Lina why don’t you run to the kitchen, tell Brad, and set another place for your friend.”

She nodded and took off leaving Sebastian with her parents. The three of them exchanged looks, trying to get the feel of the situation. Blake eyed the man before turning to his wife.

“Happy with the contract now? Is your soul worth having this beast seduce our child?” Sebastian laughed. Blake turned a sharp eye to the other man. “How much does she know? Have you been planting those dreams? Did you tell her your name?”

The amusement in Sebastian’s expression grew with each question. “She knows little to nothing of the truth. She knows me as a human, Caleb Abberline.”

“Why did you make contact with her?” Cassidy questioned. “It was sufficient enough to have you watch from afar.”

“Sufficient for you,” answered the demon. “Not for me. There is only so much I can take of sitting to the side. The game is more fun with interference.”

Cassidy balled her hands into fists. “Our daughter’s life is not a game!”

“All human lives are a game, my Lady. Besides there is nothing in the contract that states I cannot be part of Lina’s life.” He held up his left hand. The seal of their contract became visible and glowed a deep purple against his pale skin.

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak again but stopped as Lina came into the room once more. “Everything set sweetie?”

She nodded. “Come on Caleb. Food is almost ready.”

“Let the game commence,” he said in a low voice to Blake and Cassidy before going to join Lina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you met at the coffee shop hu?” Blake questioned to get a conversation started and to see how much was going on between the two.

“Yes sir,” Sebastian answered politely.

Blake nodded. “Are you a university student? Or are you a working bum like Lina?”

“At least I’m working and not mooching off the company,” Lina threw in. Blake patted her hand to show his appreciation.

“I take classes here and there,” Sebastian nodded. “However I would rather spend all my time in the coffee shop if it meant I could be around Lina.”

All three Phantomhives stopped and looked to him. Cassidy could see the crafty being was doing this to agitate her husband and that it was working very well. Looking to Lina she saw the girl flush and look away with a slight smile. Oh no. She wasn’t falling for his act was she? Sebastian wasn’t really trying to seduce her or charm her. He couldn’t. Why would he? Unless he had put himself in the running for her soul. Were they going to have to worry about the angel and the demon taking Lina’s soul now?

“Lina isn’t that interesting you know.”

“Thanks a lot dad,” she pushed out through gritted teeth.

“I beg to differ.” Sebastian set a loving gaze to Lina. “She is the most interesting thing to come into my life.”

“So how are the preparations for Halloween coming?” Lina asked quickly trying to desperately change the subject. She looked over to her mother for help. “Are the new products going to be ready in time?”

Taking the hint Cassidy followed her daughter’s lead. “That’s what we were working on today. I think we’ll make it in time.”

“And what about the Halloween ball?” She looked between Sebastian and her father. The two sat silently staring each other down.

“Yes that’s coming along. All the usual people will be there.”

The tension lessened slightly as the conversation took a different path. However, Blake and Sebastian kept silent through the meal and simply listened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well that was…not how I imagined it would go.” Lina wrung her hands as she walked with Sebastian to the car waiting to take him home. “Did you have to provoke my dad like that?”

“Are you angry with me again?” He reached out and took her hand. “Forgive me?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You keep saying that but I don’t think you mean it.”

He laughed and squeezed her hand as they came to a stop by the car. “Lina may I kiss you goodnight?”

“No.” Her mind screamed at her to take it back but her mouth wouldn’t move.

“You don’t want me to?”

She shifted her weight and gnawed on her bottom lip. “It’s…it’s not that.”

He laughed again. “I’ll stop tormenting you. Besides your father is watching very closely.”

Lina looked over her shoulder. Blake stood at the door, arms crossed over his chest. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “You should get going. Besides don’t want Binx to be alone too much longer.”

“You’re right. Well then goodnight, my young miss.”

Sebastian brought her hand up to his lips. Warm flesh touched cold as a light caress was placed. With one last smile Sebastian slipped into the car, pleased with how the evening had gone. Lina was his and her parents were truly flustered. Ah humans and their emotions. How easy it was to toy with them.


	9. A birthday wish

Cassidy carried in a tray of food while Blake carried their gift. He opened the door to Lina’s room and the two of them quietly entered. Cassidy set the tray down on the desk before going to join her husband at their child’s bedside. Blake reached out and pinched the sleeping girl’s nose. Lina woke with a grumble and rubbed her eyes.

“Happy Birthday Lina,” her parents said in unison as she began to sit up.

Blake presented her with their gift. I was a small box wrapped in royal blue paper with black ribbon tied around it. Lina yawned as she undid the wrapping and pulled out another box from inside. Lifting the lid to that she found a ring. A deep blue stone was set into a glimmering silver band with few designs etched into the sides.

Lina took the ring out and held it up in the light. “It’s…amazing.”

“This ring has been in our family for generations,” Blake explained. He took the ring from her as he continued. “It was worn by every Phantomhive Earl including Vincent and Ciel. It has been handed down through the years and now it goes to you.”

“Dad are you sure? I mean shouldn’t you be the one wearing it? You’re technically the earl right now.”

He smiled and slipped it onto the ring finger of her right hand. “I think it suits you much better. Besides you will be the head of this family one day. Might as well start wearing it now.”

“Thank you.”

She hugged him tightly before hugging her mother. Leaving her to eat her breakfast, Lina sat at her desk and thought. It was her birthday, her twenty-fourth birthday. She had actually forgotten. Her mind had been so stuck on dreams of this Sebastian Michaelis, being in a fight with her parents, and Caleb that she had forgotten her birthday. She was glad that someone had remembered it and supposed it was stupid to keep up the fight with her parents. After all the truth was out now so why keep a grudge against them?

With a content sigh she finished her breakfast and admired her present. Today was going to be good she could feel it. The only thing that could make it better was if she could meet Sebastian Michaelis. Her mother had said that he worked in the shadows and had been thanked for his services already. But that didn’t stop Lina from dreaming about him or wanting to thank him herself. An image of Caleb popped into her head as she thought about the enigmatic man. But why? What did Caleb have to do with it?

 _It’s probably because Caleb is just as much a mystery_ , she thought as she leaned back in her chair. _Not to mention I’m crazy about him just like I was with Sebastian when I was little_.

That’s right. When she first began having the dreams about being saved she became obsessed with the burning eyes shrouded in a black mist. She would draw the scene over and over, placing little pink hearts around the mist. Her parents had asked her not to draw those pictures and seemed pretty upset about them at the time. That was when she learned not to talk about the dream or show them her pictures. Her heart had jumped and plunged every time she thought about the figure who had saved her much like her heart did now when she thought of Caleb.

Getting up from her chair she got dressed and headed downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So…can I borrow the car?” Lina put on the best puppy dog look she could as she looked at Molly.

“With the two killings that have happened?” Molly snorted and shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“I won’t be gone long and I’ll call you every hour to let you know where I am. _Please?_ ”

Molly sighed and scratched her head. “Well it is your birthday. I suppose this can be my gift to you. I guess it’s alright.”

“Yes!” She hugged the woman tightly. “Thanks Molly!”

“But you have to call me on the hour like you promised! And you have to be back here before sundown.” She took the girl and put her at arm’s length to show her she was serious about these conditions.

Lina nodded eagerly. “Cross my heart and everything!”

Just as Molly handed the keys over, Brad came out of the kitchen with smudges of smoke, flour, and what looked like batter all over his person. The two looked at him as he rubbed the back of his neck mumbling.

“…eggs, sugar, vanilla extract…it was all right…bake at 350 and…”

“Did you try using the flamethrower again?” Lina dusted him off a bit.

“It’s not a bloody flamethrower! And no I wasn’t using it.” He dragged his hand down his face making the smoke smudges worse. “It’s that blasted oven.”

Lina nodded while trying to hold back her laugh. “Right…well I’m off!”

“You remember to call me,” Molly called after her. “On the hour missy!”

Lina waved as she headed for the garage. As she made for the car various members of the company who were at the house discussing things with her parents bid her happy birthday. Fin handed her a beautiful arrangement of flowers as she passed by him. Yes today was going to be good. And it would be even better when she finally got off the grounds.

Driving through town she navigated easily to the townhouse and pulled up in front of the iron gate. Quickly she parked and made her way up to the door of the grand house. She only had to wait a few minutes after knocking to have the door open and reveal the owner.

“Lina.”

“Hi Caleb. I hope you don’t mind me coming by unannounced.”

He shook his head and stepped to the side to allow her in. “It’s a great surprise. Were you working today?”

She came in and looked around the foyer quickly. “Nope I’m off today. It’s…actually my birthday.”

“What I didn’t know that,” he said shutting the door. “Well a very happy birthday to you. Can I make you a cup of tea? I think Binx is somewhere upstairs if you want to go see him.”

Lina shrugged. “I’m fine with helping you make tea.”

Sebastian nodded and gestured for her to follow. The two of them moved into the kitchen. Sebastian grabbed a couple of cups while Lina began to boil the water. It was warm and cozy in the kitchen with the two of them there. Lina placed herself on the island counter top, staying out of the way while Sebastian moved about.

“So then what are you doing for the big day?” he asked as he got out different treats. The sound of bags rustling caused Binx to come padding in begging for snacks.

“Just the usual party. Everyone from Funtom comes to the house and we have a party.” She picked up Binx and snuggled him while he meowed for treats. “They bring their families and we have games for the kids, food, music. It’s always been fun. I’ve known most if not all of them since I was born so it’s like having a huge family gathering.”

He nodded and leaned on the counter across from her. “I see. Sounds fancy.”

She shrugged. “I guess.”

“Well I wish I had known it was your birthday. I would have gotten you something.”

“You still can.”

“Oh?” he raised a brow.

“You can come to the party.” She bit her bottom lip and let Binx escape from her arms. “I mean I wouldn’t mind having a friend there.”

“What about Gwen?” She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. He tried to hide his pleased smile. “Still mad at her?”

Lina picked at a string hanging from her sleeve. “Kinda yeah. I’m sure I’ll talk to her at the Halloween event when we go.” He hummed and crossed his arms. “So if you don’t come tonight…will you come to the Halloween ball we’re having? It’s a masquerade so my dad wouldn’t be able to pick you out.”

Sebastian smiled. She was trying so hard to have him be around her. “Well then how can I refuse?”

She smiled. “Good.”

As she tucked her hair over one shoulder he caught sight of something familiar. Detaching from the counter he moved in front of her and grabbed her right hand. Sitting on her ring finger was the ring he had seen and taken care of for his master.

“Where did you get this?”

“My parents. It has been worn by all the Phantomhive Earls.” She pulled her hand back and admired the ring. “So much history in one little ring.”

 _You have no idea_. “Well it’s very fitting for you.” He moved to turn off the boiling water and began to pour the tea. “So what do you want the most for your birthday?”

She swung her legs and tilted her head. “Hmmm…well it’s something I can’t really ask for.”

“Oh?” He set a cup of tea by her and resumed his place against the counter across from her.

“It’s a person.” She sipped the tea and glanced to him. “When I was little…I was almost drowned by…someone saved me and I didn’t know about it till just recently. I want to meet him and thank him but…”

Sebastian felt his little black heart begin to pound. “Who is this man? Do you know him?”

She shook her head and set the tea aside. “My parents said he is a bodyguard for the family. His name is Sebastian Michaelis.”

 _Bodyguard for the family. More like a dog on a leash._ “I see. Well I hope you can meet him. Maybe he’ll be at that party tonight.”

“I doubt it. My mom seemed pretty against me meeting him.” She waved her hand and picked up the tea again. “Anyway it’s just a silly little wish.”

Sebastian half listened to Lina rattle away about the celebration that night and the Halloween ball. When she took breaks to call Molly, his mind wandered over several thoughts of how to make an appearance as himself to fulfill her wish. There had to be some way for her to see him as Sebastian and yet keep up the guise of Caleb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell hummed as he flipped through the book looking for the death record. A girl lay at his feet, her right hand removed from her arm, and deep purple bruises around her neck. A broken string of pearls were scattered along the ground.

“So there has been another death.” The red reaper looked up at the well-known voice.

“Why Bassy have you come to visit me on the job?” Grell batted his eyes at the dark man. “How lovely!”

Sebastian crouched down and looked over the latest victim. “This is the third death within three weeks. Someone is rather busy.”

Grell chuckled and crouched opposite him. “Do you miss it? Running about London with that snarky Lord solving crimes for the Queen.” He sighed dreamily. “I do. I miss running into you at every turn, fighting gloriously under the moonlight.”

“Is that pompous boss of yours concerned at all?”

The dreamy look dropped and turned to irritation. “What? Of these deaths? No. Why should he be? All he cares is about working overtime. He drives us so hard, which I wouldn’t mind if it weren’t about work.”

Sebastian stood. “I see. Well no matter. I didn’t come here about this. I have something to ask of you.”

Grell jumped to his feet. “Oh? You’ve finally come to ask for my hand? Why Bassy you clever thing you!” He leaned on Sebastian’s chest and clutched his hands together. “Under the moonlight, on a lovely October night, with death fresh in the air. I couldn’t ask for anything more!”

“I need you to go to the Phantomhive mansion and deliver a message for me.” He pushed Grell off him and straightened himself out. “I need you to find Lina and tell her…”

“What?” He turned and pouted. “You wicked man! Here you are asking for my hand and you want me to pass on a message to that little snot? I won’t do it.”

Sebastian moved closer and placed on hand on Grell’s shoulder. The other hand took up the long red locks and twirled them between his fingers. “Oh but there is something in it for you my dear reaper.”

Grell turned his head slightly towards him. “Oh? And what might that be?”

“A date.” He watched at the reaper turned fully towards him. Excitement added to the blush that was dusting his pale cheeks. “If you deliver a message to Lina and give me her reply there will be a date as a reward.”

A diabolical smirk came to his lips as he watched the other swoon with delight. This would be his way to give Lina her wish. This would be his way to burrow deeper into her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light, music, and voices poured out of the Phantomhive manor. A large table had been placed in the foyer and filled with packages of all shapes, sizes, and wrapped colorfully. The rooms were decorated with various flowers that Fin had grown. Plates and plates of foods that Brad made were placed in the ballroom. A orchestra that Molly had found were set up on the terrace and filled the house with their music. Once the party was in full swing Lina made her way down the grand staircase. Everyone gathered in the foyer and watched as she came down in a white, knee length dress with royal blue ribbon around the torso.

She always felt self-conscious doing this each year. More so when she finally began to wear heels and feared tripping down the steps to land on her face. Yet somehow each year she managed just fine. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs everyone called out ‘Happy Birthday’ and clapped. Moving through the routine, she greeted who she could and circulated from room to room. Once she had made her rounds, she found a corner to place herself in and take a break. Just as she caught her breath a hand took hold of her arm.

“You are the birthday girl I presume.” Standing to her side was a man, or was this a woman, with long red hair trailing down their back. A sharp grin rested on their face while cat like eyes looked at her over red glasses.

Lina blinked a couple times before speaking. “Yes that’s me. But…I’m sorry I don’t think…do you work for Funtom?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” The creature pouted.

“We’ve met before?”

“Why you little tart. Is he the only one you remember from that night?”

“That night?” Then like a slap to the face the memory rushed back. There had been a similar being standing over Steve’s body that night. “You had the chainsaw, you stabbed Steve, and then something came out of his chest…”

They smiled. “Ah so you saw. Well, well weren’t we a perceptive child.”

“Who are you?” She lowered her voice so she wouldn’t catch the attention of other guests.

They looked over her quickly with sly eyes. “You are a pretty thing. I can see why he likes you.”

“Who?”

“Sebastian Michaelis.” Her breath hitched at the mention of his name. “Now I’ve really got your attention. Well he sends me as a messenger. He wants me to tell you happy birthday and whatever wish he can grant for you he will do so.”

Lina felt her mind run a thousand thoughts all at once. “Is he here? Is he at the party? Can you take me to him?”

They wagged their finger at her. “He works in shadow. Tell me what you wish girl.”

“My wish…I only wish to say thank you. Thank you for saving my life that night.” She paused for a moment. “If he hadn’t been there…tonight is his night not mine. I owe him my twenty-four years. That’s all.”

They nodded. “I will tell him.”

As they began to walk away, Lina stopped them. “Wait. One last thing…tell him…tell him I love him.”

The person curled their upper lip in displeasure and continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian gazed up at the manor from where he stood at the tree line of the woods surrounding the grounds. As Grell spoke his desire to see Lina grew. He had done it, he had given her the wish she wanted most as well as placed himself first in her heart.

“Oh yes and the little tramp said she loves you,” finished Grell.

His eyes widened as he took in a sharp breath. “She told you that?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “But it doesn’t matter because we have a date! So my dear Bassy what shall we do?”

“For what?”

“The date. It should be ghoulish and fun.”

Sebastian dug in his pocket as he said, “Grell hold out your hand.”

“Oh a present?” He did as told. Sebastian dropped something into his hand. “What is this?”

“A date.”

Grell looked down at the shriveled brownish purple item in his hand. “A shriveled little fruit?”

Sebastian laughed loudly as he disappeared into the growing night.


	10. A Happy Halloween indeed

“I look like I’m five.”

Molly and Cassidy came up on either side of her and looked at the reflection in the floor length mirror. Lina was dressed in a deep red dress, a pink and white petticoat showing through where the dress parted in the middle, with white frills and ribbon on the sleeves and collar. A large pink bow sat neatly on her chest and another that tied in the back.

Molly adjusted the sleeves and fluffed out the dress. “I think you look adorable!”

Lina rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to look _adorable_. Not tonight. Tonight I need to look…”

“To look like what?” questioned her mother. She watched her daughter’s reflection closely for a moment.

 _I want to look drop dead amazing. Caleb is not seeing me in this_. “I want to look pretty.”

“This coming from the girl who wanted to be a vampire, werewolf, or a dead bride every Halloween?” She shook her head and placed her hands on Lina’s shoulders. “This dress was fashioned after one of Lady Elizabeth’s. It was all the rage for her.”

“Was she five by chance?” she mumbled as she messed with the bow.

“Twelve actually.” Cassidy sighed and rubbed her forehead. “If you don’t want to wear it, pick something else.”

Lina turned away from the mirror and looked over the dresses that had been brought up. “What about this one?”

She held up an off the shoulder white dress. A gold ribbon tied around the bust making an empire waist. The skirt of the dress puffed out under it in layers of lace lying on top of heavier fabric. Little gold specks dusted the lace and glittered in the light. Molly took the dress and held it up to Lina’s frame.

“Lovely! Give you a pair of wings and you could be an angel.”

“No,” Cassidy answered hastily. “No angels.” She looked to find Lina giving her a look. “Halloween is meant for frightening things. Angels are not frightening.” Walking over she picked up another dress.

A green satin bodice with long black sleeves and a swirling black pattern running up the sides. The skirt flowed out from the bodice in layers of green and black. Cassidy held it up to her daughter and let Lina admire it in the mirror. She smiled happily at her reflection as Molly brought over a mask with similar shades of green in the form of dragon wings. As she began to help Lina out of her first dress, Cassidy’s mind wandered.

Angels are not frightening. Not unless they were after your child’s soul and the destruction of the world. How had they been chosen for this? Were there really no other families that had children with pure souls for the taking? No she couldn’t wish this on another innocent child. Besides being a Phantomhive meant you were cursed. Blake had said as much when he proposed to her. She knew the rumors about the esteemed family but she loved Blake and his family always treated her like lovingly. If she knew an angel was going to appear shortly after their child had been born…she still would have married him and it would all put her right where she was now.

“There.” She finished lacing up the new dress and looked at her child. “It brings out the Midford eyes.”

Lina smiled proudly. This was perfect, she would look perfect when Caleb came that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack-o-lanterns lined the drive up to the mansion, ghosts hung from the trees, grave stones were lit up to show dark messages. Fin had dressed up as a ghoul and popped out at guests as they went walking through the decorated gardens. The dresses, the masks, and the other costumes all blended together as members from the company and high society mixed together. The Phantomhive heads came down the stairs together to greet their guests. Blake was dressed as a rabbit with an eye patch to represent Funtom while her mother was dressed as a goddess.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Blake said once they reached the landing. “I thank you all for joining us on this ghoulish night. Please enjoy yourselves in dancing, trick-or-treating out in the gardens, and sampling the newest sweets Funtom has produced. Happy Halloween!”

Everyone clapped, cheered, and began to move through the different rooms of the bottom floor. Lina scanned the hidden faces as best she could trying to find those ruby eyes. Searching the rooms and the gardens multiple times she still didn’t spot him. As she searched the garden once more she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning more she found a man standing by the roses. He was dressed in an all white suit with a grey colored vest. His long white hair was pulled back between two large white wings.

 _Mom will get pissed again if she sees an angel walking around here._ Lina stared at the figure feeling something begin to pull her closer to him. Faint music began to drift into her head but it was not the music that was playing inside the house. It was like something you would hear out of a music box, a light and eerie tune that was drowning out all other sounds.

Her feet began to move, bring her closer and closer to the figure. She glided through the tombstones and other decorations with her eyes locked on the man. He was so blindingly bright against the growing darkness and the deep red of the roses. He was so enchanting and enticing like a beautiful light in a world of shadow. Lina’s right hand began to rise as she reached towards him. The dying light of the sun hit the deep blue stone of her ring and pulled her eyes away from the man in white.

As she looked at the ring the music died out and the sound of the world around her came rushing back. A small gasp escaped her lips as she came out of her daze. Lina kept her hand up, moving her fingers to make the ring glitter in the remaining light. A gloved hand encased hers.

Turning she found those ruby eyes she had been searching for. He was dressed in a Victorian era suit with white gloves adorning his hands. The mask that rested on his face was solid black with red horns curling out of the top.

“Caleb.”

“Am I late?” He moved closer to her, his warmth instantly washing over her.

Lina sighed and moved closer to him. “No. I was afraid you might not show up.”

“Why would I miss an opportunity to be with you?”

“Charming as ever.”

Sebastian smiled sweetly. “Shall we dance?”

She nodded and allowed him to lead her back towards the house. He brought her into the ballroom where colors and hidden faces swirled together. There was something truly haunting about the chandelier lit room with all the masked figures. A shiver ran down Lina’s back and pulsed through her. Sebastian held her closer as he brought them into the center of the dance. A strong protective arm circled around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. His other hand held hers securely as they began to move. Lina kept her eyes on him as he glided them around the floor.

“You’re staring my Lady,” came his cool voice.

“Sorry,” she laughed. “I was trying to figure out your mask.”

“Ah yes. This evening I am dressed as a demon.”

She raised a brow at him. “A demon?”

He nodded with a sly smile. “Yes a butler of hell come to earth to devour the souls of pretty ladies.” His hold on her tightened. “I have my next victim in sight now.”

Just then, in the swoop of a turn, his eyes changed. The crimson color seemed to melt and mix with a deep purple. The pupil turned from a round orb to a sleek line like a cat’s. Lina gasped as a strike of fear hit her heart.

“Your eyes,” she whispered.

“What about them?”

In a blink they were back to normal. Lina shook her head and searched his eyes with her own. She was sure…they had changed. “Nothing…I’m letting Halloween get to me a little too much.”

“Did I frighten you Lina?” Concern poured from his eyes and voice.

She shook her head. “No. You must be a theater major though. You sounded very serious with the whole demon thing.”

He shook his head. “I’m not a theater major. I am simply one hell of a wordsmith.”

With a smile she tightened her own hold on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were lucky enough to never be spotted by Blake or Cassidy. After dancing for a while and visiting the gardens, Sebastian and Lina made their way out of the party and to his car. Sebastian navigated the streets, full of trick-or-treaters and party goers, towards the university. As they walked through campus they saw decorations and booths set up all around. Lina held onto Sebastian as they walked by mazes, game booths, and drunk students. Lina laughed as she watched people running around in costumes trying to scare each other. However, unknown to them, while they watched the others they were being watched as well.

A pair of keen rosy eyes followed them from the moment they set foot on campus. Gwen stood on top of one of the booths keeping watch. Three dark figures sat at her feet waiting for her orders. She focused her eyes on Lina and smiled. She looked as giddy and pleased as a child on Christmas morning. This was the purity of her soul. Seeing things and experiencing them with the innocence of a child. Her warm heart glowed through those green eyes and wide smile. Yes this was the soul she wanted for herself. This was the pure Phantomhive soul that could satisfy her.

“Oh my sweet Lina,” she hummed in a pleased tone. “My pure little soul. I’ll have you as my bride very soon.”

Her eyes moved to the man clutching to her pure soul. Gwen sneered with displeasure. So this rat was still by her side. Like a shadow her covered her in his darkness and that could not be allowed. Gwen narrowed her eyes on the man and how he looked at her with such fondness.

“Now my little servants.” The creatures at her feet stirred at her voice. “Separate them. I don’t want that _unclean_ man near her.”

The three nodded before moving out to do their task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh Caleb look! They have cotton candy shaped like pumpkins!”

So this was the Elizabeth part of her. Finding every little thing cute and exciting. The smile that came to his face spread from side to side. He could not care for her more than he already did and yet…

“So I see. Would you like some?”

She shook her head. “No it’s just very cute to look at.”

He placed a hand under her chin and brought her face towards his. “ _You’re_ very cute to look at.”

Just as he began to lean in more hands took them by the shoulders and pulled them apart. Two held onto Lina while another held Sebastian. The two holding Lina had long red marks across their throats. Blood stained their clothing, looking like it had poured from their necks down. The one holding Sebastian had sloppy stiches going around her right wrist as if the hand had been put on hastily. All three faces were hidden behind full masks of clowns and dolls.

“Sick costumes,” she said peering at the makeup work. The two holding her took her wrists and began to tug her towards an attraction.

“Lina!”

She laughed as she went along with them. “Come one Caleb! Let’s see what’s over here!”

The one holding him pushed him in the direction the other two were going. They pushed and tugged until Lina and Sebastian came to stand in front of a hall of mirrors. Two doors stood before them, the three mute leaders bowed and gestured to the doors.

“Which one do we go through?” she asked. The two gestured for her to go through the right door while the third gestured for him to go through the left door. “We have to split up?”

“Forget it,” he growled. Sebastian took hold of her wrist ready to drag her away. The three stood on edge. “We go together or not at all.”

Lina placed a hand on his chest. “Oh come on. It will be fine. We can make it a race! Whoever gets through the mirrors first wins a kiss.”

He looked down at her. She was so eager to do this. If there was any trouble it wouldn’t be anything he couldn’t handle. She was having fun and smiling and he was not going to be the one to end that. It would be fine. He could get her out of any ordeal. He would protect her no matter the cost.

“Alright then. If that is the prize how can I refuse?”

She smiled. “Good. Then have a kiss for good luck.” Stretching up she placed a light caress to his cheek. “I’ll see you on the other side!”

He watched as she ran up to the door and went in. The three figures gestured for him to enter his door. Sebastian sighed and made his way in.


	11. The prize

Some mirrors made her tall, some short, some twisted her reflection in strange directions. Laughing at her reflections Lina moved through the mirrors, occasionally bumping into them. Her heels clicked against the checkered pattern floor as she walked and bounced through the maze. As it continued on, one corridor after another of mirrors, she wondered if Caleb had made it out already. Lina began to move a little quicker with the thought that she wanted to be the first one out and impress him.

Either way it would end with a kiss. Was that alright? He didn’t seem opposed to it but she had said she loved Sebastian. The messenger in red said he would deliver her message to him and it had ended with saying she loved him. It had been said because she did love Sebastian even if she had never really met him. She loved him for saving her, for watching over her, and always being present in her mind. But then there was Caleb…

He was so gentle to her, warm, and safe. There was something familiar about him as well. Something that tugged at her mind, something that connected him to the memory of Sebastian. As if the two were one and the same. But they couldn’t be. Yet her heart pounded when he was around and she felt something towards him.

“It’s just a kiss,” she spoke to herself. “Stop getting worked up over it.”

Continuing on the faint sound of music began to play, changing from the music that had been playing before. That eerie music box sound pushed out the distant sound of the carnival outside and the sound of her heels on the floor. Lina looked around her to try and find the source of the tune. Her eyes landed on a nearby mirror and found the man in white. He looked the same as he had in the garden and that enticing feeling took over once more. Lina began to glide towards the mirror with a hand stretched out towards him. The music filled her and pushed her forward.

The man in turn held out a hand for her. A smile came to his lips as she came closer and closer. A fog began to cloud her mind, covering her previous thoughts and making her focus on the figure before her. As she stepped up to the mirror the tips of her fingers met with the man’s. Before her hand to slide into his grasp further the mirror cracked and shattered. The image of the man flickered out like a light being turned off. Lina’s eyes searched wildly for his reflection but could not find him nor feel his touch. The music was gone and her head filled with chaos.

As she looked around the mirror she spotted a dinner knife sticking out of the shattered mirror. Her fingers wrapped around the knife and pulled it out. She held it tight in her hand as her breathing came out in ragged huffs.

“Lina!” She turned and found Caleb running towards her. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. It’s not safe…”

“You,” she growled. “You took him from me!”

When he was within reach she tried to drive the knife into his chest. Sebastian dodged her attempt with shocked eyes. Just what had happened to her? She continued trying to attack him and he continued to dodge her strikes. Sebastian let her continue as he tried to assess the situation. Looking her over she looked like she had when she had entered the maze. Nothing looked different so…wait her eyes. Focusing his gaze on her eyes he could see the color had dulled and darkened.

He knew what he had seen in the mirror, he had heard the faint music playing, and he knew some of the powers those creatures held. From fighting with Ash he had been able to discover the power of an angel but this…was this truly something they were capable of? Altering minds with such simple means. Angela had tried to alter Ciel’s memories but her method was more than just music.

Lina struck out again and sliced along his arm. The blade drew a thin line of blood. Sebastian cursed having let his thoughts slow him down. Seeing Lina slow her attack he took the opportunity and snatched her up. One arm circled her waist while the other grabbed her hand holding the knife.

“Lina enough!”

Pulling her against him, he firmly pressed his lips to hers. Sharp teeth dug into the corner of her lower lip. Blood slowly trickled into his mouth and down her neck. Her struggling came to a halt as she inhaled sharply. The knife slowly dropped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. Her body went limp in his grasp causing him to hold her closer. Sebastian cradled the back of her neck with his hand and brought her forehead to his.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her. “I should have come sooner.”

With that he scooped her up into his arms and made his way out of the maze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A fourth figure had joined the original three that had led them to the mirrors. Sebastian calmly walked out with Lina unconscious in his arms. The four watched him carefully, their limbs tense and stiff, ready to make their move. A nearby lamppost flickered and cast shadows over the scene. Sebastian came to a stop and looked around at the four of them.

“Well shall we just stand here or can we begin?” he voiced in a calm and collected tone.

His words sent them into action. Sebastian kept a good hold of Lina with one arm as he used the other to fight. Reaching into his coat pocket her pulled out the knives he always carried with him. The old Phantomhive silverware served its purpose and dug deep into the attackers. But it was not enough to stop them. They came one after the other, testing his ability, and aiming to make him drop Lina. As the fight continued the masks were removed and the attackers’ faces were put into view.

The two who had led Lina were the couple Gwen had showed them. _Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife_. The one who had led him was the girl he had seen at Grell’s feet with her hand severed and bruises around her neck. And the last was the girl who had been killed after a concert.

“Oh I see. So you’re using their bodies,” he mused.

One attacked while another grabbed hold of Lina’s arm. Sebastian’s grip slipped and she was pulled from his hold. He caught hold of her wrist and spun her back to him. This was no good. He had to gain control of the situation again. Taking the last knife from his coat he aimed for the lamp overhead. Darkness washed over them allowing his demon eyes to shine. In the darkness he watched the figures stumble trying to locate him.

With amusement he took them out one by one. With a light snap be brought the lamp light back, flickering more now with the knife still buried in it. Adjusting his hold on Lina he made sure no harm had been done. Satisfied that she was in good condition he narrowed his eyes and looked about.

“So are we playing hide and seek now?” He raised his voice so the overseer could hear. “Are you out of minions? I was just starting to have fun.”

A low laugh rumbled through the shadows. “Don’t worry. I’ll have more soon enough. I just wanted to see my competition.”

Sebastian snorted. “Competition? Please don’t patronize me. I think we both can see I am the winner.”

“Oh?” The voice dripped with curiosity. “How so?”

“Look here.” He raised Lina back into his arms. “I have made it through your maze, beat your minions, and hold my prize. And once I have my prize I do not let go of it. Ever.”

“Though she is the prize the game is not over.”

The sound of large wings whipped through the air. Sebastian watched as a white feather drifted down from the sky. His lips curled into a snarl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking a few times she slowly realized she was not in her room or in her own bed. Staring up at the ceiling she tried to think of where she could be and what was going on. Looking down she found that she was still in her costume, only the mask had been removed. Hearing purring she sat up and found Binx curled next to her asleep. Lina reached out and stroked the cat causing him to stretch and purr louder.

“He’s been worried about you.” Sebastian came into the room changed out of his costume and now in a grey shirt and black jeans. “We both have. How are you feeling?”

“Okay I guess. Doesn’t seem like anything is wrong.”

He sat down next to her on the bed and pressed his hand to her forehead. “No fever. Do you remember what happened last night?”

She bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands. “Well…we went in the mirror maze. I was walking around and then I heard some music…” She paused and furrowed her brow. “That’s all I got.”

“You were taking too long in the maze. I got worried and went back in to look for you,” he explained while placing his hand over hers. “You were passed out on the floor.”

“I was?” she asked with worry. As she gnawed on her lip her teeth grazed the corner making her wince. She brought her fingers to the corner and felt the tender wound. “Ouch. Did I do that?”

“Oh…uh that was me actually.” He rubbed the back of his neck as an embarrassed smile came to his face. “I was trying to wake you up to make sure you didn’t have a concussion or something. I was trying to shock you awake.”

“D-did it work?”

“For a moment.”

She nodded as it went quiet between them. “So you kissed me…you _bit_ me.”

“Sorry! Sorry. Really I am,” he said quickly. “I’ll make it up to you. Would a proper kiss do?”

“It’s a start,” she answered quietly.

He smiled and scooted closer to her. Lina closed her eyes as his hand rested at the base of her neck. His lips pressed to hers softly this time and lingered. Her hands slid up his arms and stopped at his shoulders. Sebastian pulled back and placed another kiss with a little more pressure. Soon they fell into a rhythm and adjusted their hold on each other. Sebastian slowly moved to kiss the corner of her mouth, to her cheek, and down to her jaw. Lina’s fingers wandered to the nape of his neck and up into his hair.

“Sebastian,” she hummed. Once the name escaped her lips her eyes shot open and she quickly pushed him away. “Oh God I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

He looked at her horrified expression confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I called you Sebastian.” She covered her burning face with her hands. “Caleb I’m so sorry.”

“Oh,” he said as realization hit. “It’s uh…that’s alright Lina.” He tugged at her hands trying to bring them away from her face. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m not mad.”

No, far from it. She had called his name. Nothing could have made him happier. He tried to push the smile away as she finally let him take her hands away from her face. She avoided his eyes and took a deep breath. God he wanted to kiss her again and hear his name on her tongue. He hadn’t been fully listening the first time and needed to hear it again.

“I really am sorry.”

“It’s fine. You said Sebastian, is this Sebastian Michaelis?” She nodded. “Did something happen with him?”

Keeping her eyes away from him she answered, “Remember that birthday wish I told you about?”

“You met him?”

“Not exactly. He sent a messenger, a really weird guy.” Sebastian smirked. “He said that he could give Sebastian a message for me and I kind of said I love him.”

“Oh I see.” It was hard to sound displeased about it but he managed. Hearing his tone she finally looked to him. He placed a smile on his lips. “It’s fine. Really. I’m glad you got your wish Lina.”

She took one of his hands in hers. “I really do like you Caleb.”

He squeezed her hand. “You should get more rest. I already called your parents and let them know you’re alright.”

“They’re okay with this?”

He nodded. “I can bring you some clothes if you want to change out of your dress.”

Nodding she began to push the covers back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hung her dress up as she changed into one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. Coming back into the room she crawled under the covers again.

“Comfortable?” She nodded. “Alright. Well you get some sleep. I’ll take you home in the morning.”

“Caleb.” He paused in leaving the room. “Are you going to stay with me?”

He turned back towards her. “If that’s what you want.”

Lina nodded. Sebastian turned off the light before stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers. He crawled into the other side of the bed, moving Binx slightly, and lay down next to her. The two of them watched each other for a long moment.

“I still feel a little uneasy about what happened in the maze,” she confessed quietly. One of her hands slid up to the space between them with her palm up. “Will you hold my hand?”

He reached out and laced his fingers with hers. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

She gave him a smile. “Don’t let go okay?”

Sebastian nodded and watched her eyes close. Seeing her so peaceful he closed his own eyes but not for long. Cassidy’s voice beckoned him, demanding him to come to her. Irritation boiled in him as he detangled their hands and moved away from the sleeping girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sebastian come to me.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

She and Blake looked to the terrace doors to find the demon giving a slight bow. “What happened tonight? You said Lina is with you. Where?”

He straightened out and set a glare on the two. “She is at the townhouse asleep. That is where she shall remain until morning. Or until I decide to release her.”

“You self-righteous bastard,” bit Blake. “You will bring her back here or I will find one way or another to send your ass back to the pit you crawled out from.”

Sebastian raised a brow at the man. “Goodness gracious Mr. Phantomhive. Don’t we have a temper?” In a blink he stood in front of Blake and grasped him by the throat, lifting him off his feet. “Let’s not be cocky and forget who you are dealing with.”

“Sebastian!” He turned a cold look to his master. “If you hurt my husband I will send you back myself.”

He gave her a smile full of malice. “By all means, my Lady. However, if you do decide that know that your soul goes with me and the contract will be broken. Lina will be fair game at that point.”

“Y-you wouldn’t.” His smile held. “You love her too much to stop protecting her. I’ve seen it, it wasn’t an act.”

“If our contract was to be broken I would make a new one with her.” The smile finally dropped as his expression turned cold. He dropped Blake to the floor leaving the man gasping and coughing. “She would become mine more so than she already is.”

“You bastard,” Blake choked out.

“Yes I am a bastard, my Lord. But you are not much higher than I am. Nor is your wife.” He set his gaze back to Cassidy. “Fail to mention something in our deal?”

“What?”

Sebastian’s form grew dark, casting a shadow over the dim lighting of the ballroom. “An angel.”

“The angel…”

“Yes, my Lady. The angel. He made quite the attempt to take Lina tonight.”

“Oh God,” she whispered as she fell to her knees.

“Had I known an angel was involved…”

“You still would have made the deal.” She watched as the darkness ebbed and the light resumed. “Like I said you love her too much.”

Sebastian looked down at the couple crumpled on the floor. “How pathetic you two are. What Ciel would say if he could see his descendants? I will bring Lina back in the morning.”

With that he turned and disappeared.


	12. A nightmare dressed like a daydream

Cassidy crawled over to where Blake lay still gasping for air. She cradled him as the words sunk in.

_Yes, my Lady. The angel. He made quite the attempt to take Lina tonight._

So the time had come had it? Lina’s soul had reached its peak in purity and now it was time to be harvested. A bride of heaven is what Garret had called her. Would she then be turned into an angel herself? Is that what he meant to do with her soul? Was that such a terrible thing? Yes she understood that the dealings the Phantomhives had with angels were unpleasant but…perhaps this time was different. Perhaps it could be allowed if it meant Lina would become something more beautiful than she already was. Especially if it meant she would live on.

“What are you thinking?” came her husband’s raspy voice.

Cassidy hesitated for a moment as she began to stroke his forehead. “Maybe I made the wrong choice in calling on Sebastian that night.”

Blake sat up a bit in his wife’s arms. “I hate him but I’ll say it was a good call. I mean it can’t hurt he is in love with her right? It’s freaking weird to have a demon be in love but…” He shrugged. “If it helps Lina that’s all that matters.”

“What if letting the angel have her soul is better?” Blake bolted up and faced his wife. Tears brimmed and dropped from her eyes. “What if he just makes her into an angel? I mean that’s not so bad right?”

“Cassidy stop it. Don’t you dare say that would be better.” He pulled her into his arms and held tightly. “You did the right thing to call on him. I’m sorry it will cost you your own soul but it was right. I’m sorry for giving you shit about it over the years. I didn’t have the strength to give up my own soul for my child. I’m sorry.”

The two of them remained on the floor for a while holding onto each other. Finally Cassidy pulled away and wiped her eyes.

“We need to tell her. Lina should know the truth of it.”

Blake nodded. “When she comes home. We’ll tell her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drapes were pulled back allowing the sunlight to come suddenly into the dark room. Lina winced as the light washed over her and slowly began to wake. Yawning and stretching she noticed someone was missing from the bed. Her eyes opened to find that his side was empty. Looking around the room she saw him gathering a t-shirt and jeans from a dresser.

“Morning Lina.”

She stared at his back for a moment. Clenching and unclenching her hand she said, “You let go.”

“Hmm?” He closed the drawer and turned to face her. “What was that?”

Her shoulders slumped. “Nothing.”

With some delight he watched as the pouting girl pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the bed. Setting the clothing down on the corner of the bed he moved so that he knelt in front of her. Sebastian placed his hands on her knees and looked up at her still drowsy countenance.

“I had to let go to make breakfast now didn’t I?” he said with a smirk.

Lina rubbed her eyes. “You could have woken me up. I would have helped make it.”

He shook his head. “You were so peaceful and you needed the rest.” His thumbs traced back and forth over her knees. “Trust me it was a burden to let go. I would have held you longer and tighter if I could.”

Her face noticeably heated from her neck up to her ears. “Don’t say that.”

“Why? It’s true.” He chuckled. “It’s so easy to make you blush. It’s cute.”

As she began to protest he quickly leaned up and kissed her. Lina pushed him back and scrubbed her lips with the back of her hand. “Knock it off.”

She stood from the bed, pushing him out of the way with her knees. Lina made her way to the door trying to get her heart to relax and her skin to cool. Just as she began to step out of the room his hand caught her wrist and spun her around. Sebastian looped an arm around her waist while his other hand held tight to her wrist. He pressed another kiss to her lips and lingered in the embrace.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“C-C-Caleb.” She pushed away from him but not fully out of his grasp. “You shouldn’t say…”

“Why because you love Sebastian?” She sighed and looked away from him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Well we’ll deal with that later. Breakfast awaits young miss. Can’t have your stomach grumbling when I return you to your parents.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian pulled up to the steps and let the car idle. “Well here we are.”

“Thanks for everything last night,” she mumbled as she fiddled with the buckle of her seatbelt. “And thanks for letting me borrow clothes. I’ll return them to you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

With a thankful smile she undid the buckle, slid out of the car, and grabbed her dress from the backseat. Walking up the steps she tried to best prepare herself for the yelling and chastising she was most likely to receive. Even though her parents had been informed of where she was and that everything was alright she was sure they would punish her for leaving the party. Taking a deep breath she walked into the foyer and found Mr. Terry waiting for her.

“Good morning Lina,” said the older man with a kind smile. He glanced over her wardrobe before moving forward. “Shall I take your dress and place it in your room?”

“Uh…yeah please,” she mumbled and shrugged.

Taking the dress from her he chuckled. “Your parents are in the dining room. Should I have Brad bring a plate for you?”

“No that’s okay thanks Mr. Terry.”

He nodded and began to head up the stairs. Lina gripped at the overly long sleeves of the shirt Caleb had lent her. Nervously she approached the dining room and walked in. Her parents sat at the table as they usually did. Her mother went back and forth sipping coffee and taking a bite of food while she read off her Nook while her father rustled through the morning paper.

“Morning.” Her parents snapped their attention over to where she stood. She held up her hands in surrender. “Before you start yelling and bashing on me let me say now that I’m _really sorry_.”

Blake stood from his chair and walked over to her. Lina was expecting to see his angry stern gaze that always adorned his face when he was upset or disappointed. Instead his face was relaxed and almost sorrowful. As he came up to her she shrank back a little not knowing what he was thinking. Blake brought his arms around his daughter and pulled her into a comforting hug.

He kissed her head. “I’m so glad you’re alright kiddo. Mom and I were worried when he called us.”

She buried her face in his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“You need to come have a seat,” he said putting her at arm’s length. “We need to talk to you.”

Lina raised her brow but took her usual seat at the table. She waited for one of them to say something but instead they sat there in silence for a while. “So…is this when the yelling starts?”

Cassidy placed her Nook to the side and folded her hands on the table. “Sweetie how much do you know about Ciel Phantomhive?”

“Hu? Uhm he’s the youngest earl of this family, his parents died when he was ten, he took over Funtom and made it the most successful…”

“No. Not all of that…” Cassidy looked to Blake for how to explain what they wanted to hint at.

“Do you remember the stories I used to tell you?” he asked. “Do you remember the games we used to play? Agni’s special curry buns, the fiendish Alois Trancy, the superhuman butlers?”

She nodded her head slowly. “Yeah I remember.” Blake gestured for her to continue. “The stories. You used to say that Ciel had a demon butler who was supposed to protect him no matter what. This butler made a contract with him so he could get revenge for his parents’ death.”

“Yes and now…” He glanced to Cassidy. “Now he serves the Phantomhive family again.”

Lina looked between the two of them. “Y-you’re telling me those stories are true? So who is this demon butler?”

“Sebastian Michaelis. Your mother made a contract with him shortly after you were born.”

Cassidy turned and pulled down the right shoulder of her top. Lying against her right shoulder blade was a mark like she had never seen before. A dark purple pentagram encased by two circles was placed like a tattoo on her mother’s skin. Lina’s breath hitched in her throat. It was the exact symbol her father had described to her in the stories. The one that had transformed one of Ciel’s eyes from blue to an unearthly purple. Her mouth hung open as she memorized how the mark looked.

“Sebastian holds the same mark on his left hand,” Cassidy said while pulling up her shirt. “A sign of our contract.”

“What contract?” It was a miracle that she got her voice to work. “What was the contract for?”

“It was for you sweetheart. It was so we could protect your soul.”

“My…”

“An angel is after your soul and we didn’t know how to fight it. The only way to protect you was to have Sebastian watch over you constantly.”

It made sense. She had always felt like someone was keeping a watchful eye on her. It would also explain how he was there to save her when Steven tried to drown her. But a demon and an angel? The bedtime stories her father told being true?

She shook her head. “I can’t blindly believe this. I won’t. It’s to…”

“We’ll prove it,” Blake said. “We will prove it Lina.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ran through the woods with his inhuman speed knowing he would catch up with them soon. He could feel Cassidy’s worry pulsing through their connection in the contract. How had she already been kidnapped again? These Phantomhives certainly had a talent for it. Then again he supposed it wasn’t so surprising after what had happened last night. The angel had said the game wasn’t over. Is this what he meant? Thought it was a risky and bold move to take Lina straight from home and in full view of her parents. But angels didn’t really have a mind for being subtle.

Sebastian flew through the woods surrounding the estate and soon saw the villains. One led the way while the other carried an unconscious Lina on his back. Their faces were covered like the four attackers had been last night. He made his move quickly and shot straight for them. As he approached, the taller of the two turned and aimed his rifle. Sebastian dodged it but only just.

The bullet swept past his cheek and left a thin line against his skin. While the gun master kept his attention the shorter one carried Lina past them. Sebastian did away with the gun by throwing it and getting the shorter one off balance. The man tripped and began to stumble. As he fell Sebastian grabbed Lina. Setting her down against a tree for safety he began his attack again. His demon eyes glowed brightly as he zipped around them. Impossible movements, strength, and agility were all displayed as he fought. Finally the taller sent a shot straight through Sebastian’s heart.

With an annoyed click of his tongue Sebastian grabbed the gun and tossed it aside. It hit the shorter one in the head and effectively knocked him out. He reached out and took the taller one by the throat slowly squeezing the life out of him.

“Sebastian stop!” Cassidy and Blake came into view looking less worried and frantic than they should be. “Don’t kill them. Please release Brad.”

With a furrowed brow Sebastian pulled the mask off the man. It was who she had said. He released the man and moved over to the other and removed his mask. Fin the gardener lay on the ground with a red welt on his head from being hit with the gun.

“What is this?” He turned sharply towards his master. “What kind of game are you..”

“Do you understand now Lina?”

Sebastian turned to where he had set Lina. She was fully awake and watching him with wide eyes. Carefully she got to her feet and kept her distance from him. No. What had they done? She would surely be afraid of him or even hate him.

“You were a part of their lie too,” she said quietly. “Did they invent Caleb Abberline or did you?”

“Lina…” He took a step towards her but the look in her eyes made him stop.

She turned and began to walk towards her parents. Suddenly she stopped and rounded on him. “Take it back. Take back the contract and release my mother’s soul.”

“I cannot. Nothing sacrificed can be regained. She called on me and that cannot be undone.” He lifted up his left hand. The same purple pentagram that was on her mother appeared on his skin. “That is what it means to make a contract with a demon. If she were to break the contract I would still take her soul.”

Biting her lower lip she tried to keep from screaming or crying. “I know what the contract calls you to do. However, I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to see you around the coffee shop. I don’t want to see that crow at my window.”

“Pumpkin,” called Blake. “Let’s go back to the house.”

Brad lifted Fin to his feet and the two walked past where Lina stood watching the hell bound man. Cassidy and Blake waited for their child to follow but she did not move. Instead she stared at Sebastian as if still trying to grasp the situation.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak. “I love you.” She took in a shuddering breath. “And you made a fool of me.”

Turning away from him she walked to where her parents waited.


	13. The demon and his human

In that second she turned away from Sebastian everything that had been building up since that morning began to overflow. The moment they got back in the house Lina felt herself lose control over everything. Sobs erupted from her chest and echoed throughout the house. Tears came down in streams while she struggled to breathe normally. She hadn’t cried like that in years and it felt like a weight being lifted off her to release it.

Cassidy and Blake brought her into the parlor and sat her down on the couch. “Come on sweetie. Please don’t cry.”

“How could you bargain your soul?” she managed to push out between her sobs and gasps for air.

“It’s something any parent would do for their child.” Cassidy’s voice quivered and tears came to her own eyes. She stroked Lina’s hair trying to calm her. “If I had to make the choice all over again I would still make the deal with him.”

“B-but mom!”

“Lina it’s alright. I want Sebastian to look after you until you die of natural causes.” She made the girl look at her and put on a reassuring smile. “I will most likely pass on before that happens but because Sebastian loves you so much he will always be at your side. Even if I die tomorrow you’ll still have him and dad will be here too.”

Blake came and sat on Lina’s other side. “Don’t worry Lina. Your mom knew what she was doing.”

She closed her eyes for a moment to try and get some control. “But I don’t want you to give your soul for mine. It’s not fair! I need you. I need both of you!”

“Kiddo mom and I aren’t going anywhere.” Blake rubbed her back and kissed her head. “It’s alright.”

Lina sat between her parents embrace and continued to cry. Even after hearing their words and what confidence they had in the demon waiting outside their home she couldn’t shake the feeling of something worse coming. They had told her that the angel had made an attempt to take her at the Halloween carnival and that was why Sebastian was so quick to keep her by his side that night. What would happen now? The angel must know then that they hired a demon guard dog. Surly there would be consequences for that.

It scared her to think about it. She wished she could go back and stop her mother from making the contract. Let the angel have her soul, what did she care? As long as it meant her parents didn’t have to go through all of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks. It had been two weeks and Sebastian had done as she said. Of course he was still keeping a close eye on her but he had not shown himself. He had not come to the coffee shop and the big black crow no longer noticeably followed her. Not even a text. But she should be pleased right? She should be happy that he had sense enough to listen and hear the hurt in her voice to understand she meant those words. However…shouldn’t she also be happy that Caleb turned out to be Sebastian? The man she was starting to fall in love with was the man she already loved. All the comfort she felt, the dreaming of him, and tickling of remembrance around him made sense. Shouldn’t that be a comfort? But he is a demon. So how does the whole love thing work for him?

“…listening to me?” A sharp pinch came to her cheek. Lina winced and smacked Gwen’s hand away. “You’re looking at me but you’re far away aren’t you?”

Lina rubbed her cheek. “Sorry what were you saying Gwen?”

The white haired girl scoffed. “Unbelievable. This is the first time we’ve talked after weeks of you ignoring me and you’re not even listening.”

“I’m sorry.” Lina dropped her gaze and adjusted herself in the booth they were sitting in. Gwen was right. She had invited her out to a pub to talk and clear the air but she had just let her mind wander. “A lot has been going on lately and I just kinda drifted off.”

“I’m that important to you hu?”

Lina sighed and fiddled with the ring on her right hand. “Look I said I’m sorry. I got into a fight with Seb…Caleb. He’s not who I thought he was and I just…”

“And you let him take Binx,” she grumbled with annoyance. Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s not like you were gonna take Binx home,” she argued.

“I would have if you’d asked me to Lina.”

“Why should I have to ask? You should have just done it on your own.”

Gwen rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when her eyes caught sight of the ring Lina was fiddling with. “What is that?”

Lina looked down at her hand. “It was my birthday gift from my parents. It’s the Earl’s ring. Every earl in the family has worn it.”

A murderous gleam came into Gwen’s normally soft expression. “Take it off.”

“What?”

“Take it off. It’s gross. That ring has been on millions of dead men’s hands. It’s impure and unclean. Take it off Lina.”

“No.” Lina moved her hand off the table and held it close to her as if to protect the ring. “This is my family history. Why are you being such a bitch?”

“ _I’m_ being a bitch?” Gwen laughed harshly. “At least I don’t act all high and mighty Lady Phantomhive. Your family may be noble blood but you’ve fallen a _long_ way from being the Queen’s watch dog or masters of the underworld.”

Lina narrowed her eyes at the girl. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You are!” The dull mumblings of the patrons in the pub slowly grew quieter as the argument continued. “Ever since you started hanging around Caleb you’ve turned into another person and I don’t like it! You were mine first!”

“I was yours…what are you five?” she huffed. Her own annoyance and anger began to build and come through. “I’m not a toy to be passed around.”

“You’re my friend first,” she continued. “You’re mine first. I loved you before he did. He is stealing you from me and I don’t like it! I don’t like it at all!”

Gwen took her glass and threw it against the wall. Lina flinched and shrank into the booth. Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl across from her. Lina watched in shock, this being the first time she’d ever heard Gwen yell or be angry. Something was wrong. This was not Gwen at least not how she knew her. Gwen had always come off as a sweet, bubbly, always happy puppy. But now…

Lina watched as the red streak of hate began to ebb from the other girl’s rosy eyes. Gwen’s expression calmed as she looked across at her friend who looked like a deer in headlights. Lina’s chest tightened as Gwen began to reach towards her. Quickly she got out of the booth and ran for the door.

“Lina!”

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her for fear of being caught by Gwen. Without looking back she ran aimlessly forward praying she wasn’t being pursued. As she rounded a corner she rammed into a strong chest. Sebastian stood in front of her with a mix of worry and irritation on his face. A sigh of relief escaped her as she buried her face in his chest and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Thank God.” Her voice was muffled against his chest and vibrated through his tall stature.

“God has nothing to do with me.” His voice was flat but held a bite of anger to it.

Tilting her head back she looked up at him. He looked down at her with dark eyes. Releasing her hold on him she stepped back and said, “Sorry to be such a burden.”

Sebastian moved forward. Lina turned her back towards him but it did not dissuade him in the slightest. His arms came around her and pulled her close so her back pressed against his chest. His lips came to her ear as he spoke.

“Cutting me off like that wasn’t too smart was it?” She could hear the smirk in his voice and hated it. “If you hadn’t done, this whole thing could have been avoided.”

“Why didn’t you step in? It would have only taken a second for her to pick up a shard of glass and stab me.”

He chuckled in her ear. “If that were to happen I’m much quicker than a second. Besides I wanted to see what she would do and I counted on your cowardice to spirit you away fast enough. And I was right.”

Lina elbowed him and wiggled out of his hold. “Asshole!”

“But you still love me.”

She paused and turned towards him. Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. “We need to talk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian walked next to her with his hands behind his back. Lina led them to a park where they could talk without many people to overhear them.

“What shall we discuss first my young miss?” he voiced after they had been walking for some time in silence.

Lina ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. “Firstly you played along with my parents’ lies. You could have simply told me who you were considering that it wasn’t against the contract to do so.”

“Be that as it may it seemed that your mother did not wish for you to know such a thing. The contract is with her and thus I must go off her desires and feelings not yours.”

She thought for a moment and then nodded. “Then why make contact with me at all? Why not stay in the shadows as you had done for thirteen years?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Why be a player in the game if all I get to do is sit on the sideline?”

“So this is a game for you?”

He smirked. “All human lives are a game. The sooner you realize it the easier it becomes to move the pieces around the board. Ciel understood that.”

She huffed out a long breath. “So you wanted to be in the game and made your own player.”

“Correct.”

“A false human player.”

“Correct.”

“With false human feelings.”

Sebastian came to a stop. Lina stopped beside him but kept her gaze ahead of her. “ _False_ feelings. Whatever do you mean _false_.”

“The kisses, the soft touches, the loving looks, the embarrassing words.” She snapped her eyes towards him. “You said you loved me.”

“And because I am a demon it makes all of that _false_ does it?” The dark look returned to his eyes and was joined together with hurt and growing tension.

She turned to face him. “You sat there, as Caleb, and let me spew out my feelings for you. Was it enjoyable for you to watch me babble like an idiot? I mean that’s part of the game right? Seeing how humans make fools of themselves.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. “I am continually impressed by humans and the idiotic jumps and leaps they make to their assumptions. You assume that because I am a creature of hell that I am incapable of feeling as humans do. I have spent enough time around your kind to understand that humans are capable of anything when they are desperate for love.”

“What and you’re the same?”

“I have experienced such feelings yes.” He looked down at her, the two of them standing toe to toe. “The reason I made contact was not only to put myself into the game but to show that you are loved. I’d been watching you since you were a babe and I couldn’t keep myself from admiring your fire. I said I love you and I meant it. I do not lie.”

Her heart thumped and ached in her chest. “Everyone lies.”

“I do not,” he argued. “Do you know how hard it was not to walk into the coffee shop these past two weeks? To be disconnected from you like that, especially with an angel on the loose, was painful for me.”

She shifted her weight and looked away from him. “I mean that much to you?”

Sebastian took her face between his hands and made her look at him. “More than you know. And I will not lose you to an angel.”

“What do you plan to do?”

“I want to leave my scent on you. The ultimate protection is making you mine.” He closed the small distance between them and titled her head back slightly so she was really looking up at him. “I am a possessive creature and I don’t want him touching you.”

Lina swallowed hard as he leaned forward. He kissed her greedily and held her closely as if she would vanish if he didn’t. Her stomach dropped and her knees wobbled with delight. Lina gave a lingering kiss before breaking away and burring her face into his shoulder. Sebastian leaned his head against hers.

“So you never lie?” came her muffled voice.

“Never.”

“That’s a strange trait for a demon.” She moved her head and placed her cheek against his shoulder. “I would think out of all demons would be liars.”

He chuckled. Their moment was broken as Lina’s phone rang, blaring an obnoxious song she had picked. Sebastian let out a small growl as she pulled away and began to dig in her pockets. The ringing stopped as she placed the phone to her ear. Before she could say hello her mother’s voice broke through loudly.

“Where are you right now?”

Lina winced and held the phone away from her ear. “Jeez take it down a notch woman. I’m out with Sebastian right now. Why?”

“Sebastian bring her home right now.”

“Yes, my Lady,” he answered with a little nod of his head. Lina knew her mother was loud but had he really heard her?

“Mom what’s going on? Why do you sound so…”

“There have been more deaths in town.”  


	14. Death is in the air

Sebastian held out his hand to her. “Shall we head home then miss?”

Lina raised a brow at him. “What’s with all the miss stuff? You’re not a butler now you know.”

“I may be acting like any human,” he said gesturing for her to take his hand. Lina took it and was pulled close to his side. He bent and scooped her into his arms. “But I will always be one _hell_ of a butler.”

Her throat went dry as he curled his fingers around her. “What are you doing? My mom ordered us home. We should go get your car and…”

“Hold on tight.”

Before she could ask more questions he began to run. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck as the town flew by them. Her long hair flew over her shoulder and trailed behind them as he ran. However, she wasn’t sure if it was running or gliding with how effortlessly he moved and how easily he carried her. Soon she recognized the grounds of the Phantomhive estate as they flew up the drive towards the front door. He slowed as they reached the steps and finally set her down in front of the door. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in.

“Mom. Dad,” she called as she came into the house.

Blake poked his head out of the parlor. “In here. Come on you two.”

Sebastian and Lina walked into the parlor and found her parents, Fin, Brad, Molly, and Mr. Terry. The TV was switched on to the news where the anchor stood in front of police tape crisscrossing over a building door. Lina moved into the room a little more to get a better look. It was the coffee shop. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the scene. The windows of the shop were spattered with blood, EMTs were going in with empty bags and gurneys, and then coming out with full bags and blood stained sheets.

“W-w-what is happening,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Blake turned up the volume on the TV so the anchor’s voice came through loud and clear.

“…tragedy. Earlier this afternoon employees and customers of The Sleeping Tiger coffee shop were attacked by an unknown force. Passersby claim a bright white light could be seen from inside the shop minutes before the killing began. It has been estimated that the twenty killed were university students and employees, the owner of the shop was severely injured, and one escaped unscathed.”

The cameraman moved to show more of the shop. Lina’s stomach churned and twisted as she watched the camera pan around the carnage. As it moved it caught an ambulance parked in front of the shop. The doors were wide open revealing the lone survivor. An EMT knelt down as they continued to examine the individual. Lina’s eyes went wide as Gwen came into view. The girl had a blank expression, her white hair sprinkled with red, and her shoulders hunched.

“Gwen.”

“You know her?” asked Mr. Terry.

Lina nodded. “I know her but…why?” A growl sounded beside her. Looking up she saw a murderous mask come over Sebastian’s features. “Sebastian.”

He remained silent, a deathly glare emitting from his eyes, and his hands balled into fists. Lina looked between him and the TV which was still showing Gwen. She knew they didn’t like each other but did he hate her enough to possibly wish she had been counted among the dead? Then again Gwen wasn’t normal and Sebastian sensed it.

“These killings…” Cassidy’s voice broke the silence. “Do you think they are linked to the others?”

“Of course they are.” Lina looked away from Sebastian and focused on the TV. “It’s the angel.”

Fin, Brad, and Molly shared confused looks with each other. Mr. Terry stepped forward. “Would you three mind starting the preparations for the sales meeting coming up later this week?”

“But Mr. Terry I’m just a gardener,” Fin said as the older man began to shuffle them out of the room.

“Yes Fin but the meeting is going to be here at the house and we want the grounds to look perfect don’t we.” Mr. Terry shuffled the three out and gave a nod to Blake before leaving the parlor himself.

Blake turned back to his daughter. “How do you know it’s the angel?”

“Think about it. The first one was a girl leaving a concert. I saw in the newspaper that she followed that band religiously. The next one was the girl who was going to leave her fiancée for someone else. The third was discovered to be a thief and had just stolen a pearl necklace. Doesn’t any of that sound familiar?”

Blake and Cassidy exchanged looks as they thought. Sebastian, meanwhile, looked at Lina with great pride. “The commandments.”

She nodded. “One of them was written above that couple we saw. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife. The first one was thou shalt not have any other gods before me. And the last was thou shalt not steal. It all seems rather like heavenly justice if you ask me.”

“He did say he was trying to purify the world.” Cassidy dragged a hand down her face. “But the coffee shop…the whole coffee shop. What’s the reason for that?”

“Me. He was trying to get to me.”

“Well done, my Lady,” Sebastian praised. “It is indeed the angel and we should all be wary of what he plans. Halloween night he used the bodies of his victims to attack us and informed that he would be collecting more. It is not the last we have seen of these souls. Now then I think it’s time I took a closer look at this.”

“I’m going with you.” Lina paused in following him out the door. She looked back over her shoulder at her parents. “You guys are quiet.”

Blake shrugged. “No use trying to stop you. Plus you got tall, dark, and hellish at your side.”

“Just please be careful Lina.” Cassidy walked over to where Lina stood. She hugged her tightly and ran a hand over the girl’s dark hair. “Remember my love you only have one soul. Protect it and take care of it with everything you’ve got.”

She nodded and squeezed her mother before following after Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the coffee shop just as the last squad car pulled away. Lina took careful steps towards the coffee shop as Sebastian began to search around. The smell of the blood mixed into the air as the scent of death came from the building. Seeing it in person caused her throat to burn as her stomach tossed up its entire contents. Lina doubled over as everything came spilling out.

Sebastian rushed to her side. “Lina. It’s alright. Get it all out. Nothing to be afraid of. I’m here.”

Once everything was out of her system she straightened up. Taking deep breaths through her nose she closed her eyes and leaned against him. “Bet you think I’m really weak hu?”

“All humans are weak try not to let it get to you.” He rubbed her back and kept her close to his side. “Lina you understand about Gwen don’t you? You understand something is not right don’t you.”

She nodded. “She…she works for the angel?”

He shook his head. “She is the angel.”

“But I’ve only heard you all refer to it as _him_.”

“Angels don’t conform to gender. The one I dealt with before was both Ash and Angela just as this one is Garett and Gwen.”

Lina moved away from him as the words sank in. Both Garett and Gwen. She was two people. He was after her soul and she had been friends with him for two years. Yet he hadn’t tried anything. Sure he had said some strange stuff like they would be together much longer than eternity but there was never an attempt to take her soul.

“So what was he waiting for?” she mused.

“Lina!”

Sebastian grabbed her and yanked her back. She stumbled as the sound of a chainsaw crackled through the quiet that had settled around them. Sebastian wrapped himself around her protectively as the red messenger came trotting into view.

“I almost had the little tramp! If you hadn’t moved her…”

“Grell,” Sebastian growled.

Grell winked and flashed a set of sharp white teeth. “Bassy darling! Ever so happy to have you visit me at work.” He pranced over and cuddled into Sebastian’s side. “However, once again you have a Phantomhive brat on your coat tails. Let’s take care of that shall we?”

The chainsaw reeved and dove for Lina. Sebastian took her in his arms and leapt up to a sturdy branch of a nearby tree. He placed Lina there before joining his opponent. Grell swung the chainsaw causing Sebastian to dip backward to avoid it. Lina watched as the two bounded around each other attacking and avoiding in an inhuman dance.

“Yes come along Bassy! Show me how those lovely long legs of yours move!”

Sebastian landed on the sidewalk as irritation and disgust crawled over him. “I’ll show you how they work as I use them to hurdle my foot towards your face.”

Grell twirled, barely dodging the kick. “Why must you always aim for my face?”

“Simple,” he smirked. “It’s my favorite part of you.”

“Oh Bassy!”

As Lina gazed on from her perch in the tree she spied something coming out of the alley. It was one of her coworkers, torn up and struggling to walk. But he was dead. She had seen his body being removed from the scene not that long ago. How was he here now?

“Sebastian!” She pointed towards the alley.

“My you have quite the shrill scream,” Grell said as he halted his attack on his dark lover. “Why don’t you do us all a favor and drop dead little princess.”

Sebastian observed the creature making its way towards them before turning a deadly eye on the red reaper. He reached out and grabbed Grell by the collar. “Have you not been doing your job? Do you know the kinds of trouble you are causing for me?”

Grell winced as Sebastian tugged. “When I got here the souls were already gone. Someone took them the second they died.”

“Another reaper?”

As they talked Lina’s coworker walked past them and over to the base of the tree she was in. He clawed at the bark trying to make his way up to her. It was like a scene out of The Walking Dead and she was not a fan.

“Uhm Sebastian…”

“No it wasn’t another reaper,” Grell continued. “I was the only one scheduled to this area. Someone took the souls and left no trace of them. Whoever it was created that white light the passersby saw,”

“Garett.” He released Grell and moved to take care of the empty creature by the tree.

“Garett! Who is Garett? Are you cheating on me?” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he dispatched of the creature. “As if it wasn’t bad enough that you’ve attached yourself to another Phantomhive now you have someone named Garett!”

Sebastian set the body aside and moved to reach for Lina. Gracefully she fell from her perch and into his arms. “Are you alright? Not hurt are you?”

She shook her head. “Just a little shaken.”

Sebastian leaned his forehead against hers. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

He set her down and moved to examine the body quickly. Grell slithered over to her side and bumped her shoulder. “Be wary of that one little Phantomhive.”

“Sorry?”

“Us girls need to stick together! He’s been cheating on us with this Garett person. Wicked Bassy.”

Sebastian hoisted the body over his shoulder. “Lina come along. There is someone we need to talk with. Grell I would say it was a pleasure but I am not capable of lying.”

“Your words are always so cruel. How do you expect me to not love you.”

“I’m trying.”

Grell blew a kiss. “I’m sure we will see each other soon my dark love!”

“I do desire we may be better strangers.”

A shriek of delight escaped the man. “Oh Shakespeare! How lovely.”

The two began to walk away from the shop, Grell still calling out his love. “So what is he exactly?”

“A plague dressed in red.”


	15. The sins of the wife are the sins of the husband

UNDERTAKER

Lina stared at the sign. “Should I be worried?”

“Not particularly.”

“Has this always been here?” She looked around the street trying to think if she had ever passed by it.

Sebastian pushed the door open. “Undertaker has been around for centuries luckily enough. He knows of the supernatural dealings and has provided information many times over.”

Walking in the room was dark, barely lit by candles that were strewn about. In the dim light of the room she could just make out the outlines of coffins lined up against the wall. The room was surprisingly warm but smelled of rust and another scent she couldn’t call anything else other than death. Sebastian closed the door behind him and set the corpse down on one of the coffins that acted as a kid of table.

“Hello?” she called out in the darkness. “Is anyone there?”

“Eh hehehe.” The laughter echoed in the room but there was nobody connected to the voice. “Welcome, my Lord. Is today the day you’ll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?”

A pale hand clamped down on her shoulder. Lina gasped loudly and jumped as a figure emerged from one of the coffins. A man with long grey hair, dressed in a long black robe, and a top hat placed upon his head came more into view. The candle light illuminated his deathly pallor and revealed the amused smile on his thin lips.

“I’m sorry Undertaker,” Sebastian said stepping forward. “You’re mistaken. This is not Earl Ciel but a decedent of his. Lina Phantomhive this is Undertaker.”

“Oh?” The man reached up and pulled his bangs aside revealing strange colored eyes. He looked her over quickly. “So it is not the good earl in disguise. What a shame, that could have provided me great entertainment.”

“I’ve brought something I need you to have a look at.” Sebastian moved over to where he had set the body. Undertaker walked over, knelt down, and began poking around it.

Lina moved to Sebastian’s side and held onto his arm. In a whisper she asked, “What is he exactly?”

“He is the same as Grell just less of an annoyance. He is a reaper.”

“A reaper,” she repeated. “Do you pay him in apples?”

“Apples? Why apples?”

She shrugged. “Something I saw on a show once.”

“I have no need for apples.” Undertaker moved away from the body and came to stand in front of Lina. The smile spread across his face. “All I want as payment is laughter. Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I’ll tell you anything!”

Sebastian sighed and passed a hand through his hair. “Yes, yes. I remember your payment. Lina if you wouldn’t mind stepping outside for a moment.”

She hesitated before slowly making her way to the door. Sebastian followed her and opened the door for her. “He wants laughter? What kind of payment is that?”

“Best not to question it. It will only take a moment or so I hope. Please remain outside until I say.”

With a nod she watched as he closed the door. Standing in front of the shop she felt a little uneasy. The street was empty, save a few cars parked on the side, and quiet. It was almost as if you could sense the past creeping into the present trying to be remembered. How many times had Ciel stood outside this door? She tried to focus her hearing on what might be going on inside but heard nothing. Finally a burst of laughter sounded from inside practically shaking the building. The door finally opened and Sebastian stood in the doorway straightening out his shirt and putting his jacket back on.

She moved forward and peeked into the room. Undertaker was hunched over crying with laughter. “What did you do?”

Passing a hand over his hair he gave a little smile. “Best not to ask. Come back inside now.” He reached out and took her by the arm and brought her back in.

“You are always so good at making me laugh demon,” wheezed Undertaker. He straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Turning towards Lina, he pointed at her. “But like your ancestor, you rely on him too much.”

“I do not,” Lina huffed as she rested her fists against her hips. “I can do things on my own.”

“Oh?” He laughed and waved his hand. “We shall see Lady Phantomhive. Now the body you brought in. I assume you already know what kind of being killed him.”

“Yes it was an angel,” Lina answered. Her shoulders slumped as her eyes fell to her coworker’s body. It was only now starting to sink in that he was gone and not coming back. “What did she do to him?”

“Grell told me that the soul was gone the second the man died,” Sebastian informed. “Yet he was up moving about after death.”

Undertaker hummed as he studied the body. The other two watched him carefully and waited. Finally he stopped and sat on one of the coffins. “The soul is gone and the body walks. It’s simple reasoning as to how and why. Whoever claims the soul also claims the body. You should know that demon.”

Sebastian sighed. “So he is creating an army of the dead just as he said he would.”

Lina turned a confused gaze to him. “You knew he was going to do something like this?” Sebastian looked down at her but said nothing. “You didn’t try to save them.”

“Your life is my only obligation.”

“ _Obligation_ ,” she echoed feeling her skin heat with irritation.

“He uses them like puppets.” Undertaker mimicked moving the strings of a puppet. “Purifies their souls by snatching them up. Takes away their will to do as they please because he has judged them unclean. Turns them into his underlings and sends them back out into the world like new born babes. You have your work cut out for you.”

He laughed merrily as Sebastian rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake shuffled through the papers over and over reading and rereading the plans for new products and revamping some classic products. Finally he set the papers aside and pinched the bridge of his nose. Releasing a growl of frustration he rubbed his eyes and started over again.

“You look tired Earl Phantomhive.”

Spinning around from his desk he saw a girl standing by the window, now open and letting in the light frost from outside. The girl stood before him with a small smile on her doll like features. Sharp rosy eyes peered out at him, her white hair making the color stand out all the more.

He slowly stood from his chair. “Y-you’re…”

The girl smiled and moved more into the room. “I know it has been a few years and your eyesight is a little worse for wear I’m sure. But surly you remember me Earl Phantomhive.”

Blake nodded watching her like a small animal wary of its stalker. “I know those eyes of yours, they haunt all my nightmares. Why are you still calling me earl?”

A light laugh escaped. “Oh I am sorry. I forgot your family no longer holds title. Forgive me.”

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I said twenty-three years ago,” Blake spoke quickly. “Angel or not you can’t have my child. If you want a Phantomhive soul then you can take mine.”

Gwen made a sour face. “ _Your_ soul? It’s much too tainted. No thank you. I shall have Lina.”

Furiously he shook his head. “No! No you take my soul!”

“No.” Gwen’s expression turned dark, her presence growing in malice.

Cassidy opened the office door and dropped the tray of tea she had been carrying. “Oh God.”

The air around the angel bristled. “Ah as if on cue. The traitorous wife. I’m ever so glad you both are here now. We can begin punishment.”

“Punishment…”

“Did you think you could hire a demon to be her caretaker and I wouldn’t find out about it?” Every word held a harsh venomous bite.

Cassidy balled her hands into fists. “Look you glorified pigeon if you want to punish someone then punish me. I made the contract with Sebastian not Blake.”

“The sins of the wife are the sins of the husband. You deserve to be equally punished.”

Blake rushed around his desk and over to Cassidy’s side. Gwen began to rush at them with her wings drawn. Blake picked up the kettle from the ground, some scalding hot water still remaining, and threw it at the advancing angel. As Gwen shrieked and clawed at her burning eyes, Blake grabbed his wife and spirited her down the hall towards the stairs. He stopped on the landing and pushed her towards the last few steps into the foyer.

“Go Cass! Find Lina and get out of here! Don’t come back to the mansion, just take Lina and go somewhere.”

“Blake what are you talking about?” She gripped onto his arms, determined not to let go. Tears threatened to fall but she did not let them. “We are going together! I won’t leave you!”

He took her face between his hands and gave her a sad smile. “Sweetie you already made your sacrifice. It’s time I made mine.” A scream of rage erupted through the house. “ _Please go_. Run while you can.”

“I love you.” She kissed him and tightened her hold on his arms.

“I love you too.”

With that she released her hold on him and began to run for the door. Blake made sure she was gone before turning his back. As he turned he saw Gwen come into view. Her large wings enveloped him before everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Obligation_. He called her an obligation. Well Lord above, excuse her for living. Her mother was the one who made the contract and put the details into it. Lina didn’t ask for him to watch over her or preserve her life for any means. She assumed that he did it because he had fallen in love with her along the way. Not because it was an obligation. Lina watched with growing irritation as Sebastian talked with Undertaker. Suddenly he stiffened and looked about like a cat looking for the laser.

“Sebastian?”

His eyes fell on her. “Stay here. I’ll be back.”

Her eyes followed him as he quickly moved towards the door. “Stay here? Wait why? What’s going on?”

Opening the door he paused in the threshold and turned back to her. “I need to check on something. Undertaker keep her here till I come back. Lina I promise I won’t be long.”

She began to head towards him. In a flash he was running down the road. “Sebastian!”

Undertaker came over and took her by the shoulders. “Come I have some cookies fresh out of the oven. Come, come Lady Phantomhive.”

He brought her away from the door and closed it. Bringing her back into the shop he ushered her over and sat her down on a coffin. Lina sat as her mind ran a thousand miles an hour.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a good holiday and a good end to 2014!!! Be safe and relax!


	16. Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating

The only way for contracts to be broken was if the human ordered it to be so or if they died. Right now the later was the case as Cassidy Phantomhive lay in the middle of the graveled drive struggling to breathe. Sebastian watched as the seal of the contract began to fade from his left hand just as the light began to leave Cassidy’s eyes. He knelt down and cradled her head in his hands. White feathers stained with red lay around her as her life poured out. She looked up at him with pleading eyes but she didn’t need to tell him her desires. He already knew what her dying wish was and he would see it through.

“Yes my Lady,” he said with a small bow of the head. “I shall see it through. Now then close your eyes and rest.”

With a small smile Cassidy closed her eyes. Sebastian leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. The soul was sour but not bitter. It was full of love given and all the love that had not been. It was tainted with sin, hate, kindness, feelings that she would not get to express, and joys she had lived through. It passed through her mouth into his, pushing down centuries of hunger. Soul consumed and contract completed, Sebastian set his master’s lifeless body down and moved towards the mansion.

Along the way he found the evidence of a struggle. At least a fight had been put up against the culprit, at least it hadn’t been made easy. Coming into the foyer he found Blake Phantomhive sprawled out on the stairs. More blood stained feathers were littered around him.

“For someone who dislikes impurities and the unclean that angel sure does create a mess.” Sebastian shook his head as he walked over to the man. Kneeling down he only needed to glance at Blake to know he was no longer living. “Another set of Phantomhives slaughtered by an angel. And humans think demons are evil.”

With a sigh he stood and searched for Mr. Terry. As he looked for the man, who seemed to have an understanding of the angel predicament, Sebastian tried to think of how to break this to Lina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She tapped her fingers against the lid of the coffin while Undertaker removed the body and brought out a plate of dog bone shaped cookies. What had made Sebastian dash off so quickly and leave her behind? Why couldn’t he have taken her with him? If it was something to do with the angel she wanted to be there so she could confront Gwen…or Garett or whatever they wanted to be called.

A cookie was dangled in front of her face and brought her out of her thoughts. “Eat something, stop thinking so much.”

“It can’t be helped,” she answered taking the cookie. Undertaker sat across from her and tapped his long black nails against the wood. “He just took off. He didn’t even say what was happening.”

Undertaker chuckled. “That’s how he functions. If it is important he will tell you.”

“Hmm,” she hummed.

The reaper watched her for a moment as she began to nibble on the cookie. “You depend on him too much.”

“I don’t!”

“Ah but you do! It’s because you love him that you trust him so fully.” He reached across and flicked her forehead. “Foolish just like the little Lord. I’m going to tell you something I told him. Listen well little Phantomhive. You have one soul, one only, and you need to care for it. Don’t treat it lightly.”

Lina looked at the man silently, remembering her mother’s similar words. “I think I can take care of my own soul.”

“You’ll give it to him won’t you?”

“I’m not letting Garett have it.”

“Not the angel, the demon.” He leaned forward and tilted his head. “Because you love him…a foolish notion at best. What do you think he’ll do with it? Keep it in his pocket to cherish? He’ll devour it and it will never exist again.”

Silence fell on them as his words sunk into her mind. You could practically hear the dead whispering as Undertaker and Lina sat and stared at each other. She wasn’t going to let Garett have her soul he knew that for sure. But if Sebastian were after it? Would she willingly give it to him? Undertaker had brought up a good point. What would he do with it? Since he saw her as an obligation would he devour it as he said or would he discard it as something trivial?

“What are you two talking about?”

The sudden sound of his voice made her jump. Sebastian stood in the doorway with a solemn expression. Lina felt her chest tighten. Something was wrong. She stood and watched him come in, keeping quiet to try and gage what had happened. His eyes fell on her, studying her, and judging her demeanor.

“Souls,” answered Undertaker. He stood and shuffled off back into the shadows. “Nothing terribly important.”

He nodded. “Lina come with me.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“You need to come with me now.”

She could hear the agitation in his voice but did not budge. “I’m not moving till you tell me why you ran off like that.”

His eyes flashed dangerously, burning with his true self. “The contract is done.”

“The…the contact. The one you made with my mother?” He nodded. Lina’s brow knitted together. “B-but then that m-means you have…”

 _Her soul_. The words she could not speak echoed in her head. Lina felt her throat tighten and dry as her breaths came out in ragged huffs. Her eyes stung with tears while black spots began to cloud her vision. Heart thumping rapidly the realization that her mother was dead and her father was most likely dead began to hit. Her knees buckled and her eyes rolled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes she saw the outside world flying by through a car window. Her head was placed against the headrest, hair pushed out of her face, and her body buckled into the seat. Lina blinked a couple of times to stop her head from spinning.

“No one else was around the estate when it happened.” Sebastian spoke in a low voice from the driver’s side. “Not even that gardener, Fin, was there. I found Mr. Terry and had him call the authorities. They will rule it as a murder with no suspects in mind I’m sure. They should be there by the time we pull up.”

Lina’s bottom lip trembled while tears finally fell from her eyes. She coughed as she tried to keep the sobs locked in her chest. Sebastian reached one hand across and placed it on her knee. Lina gripped onto his hand as she struggled to keep composure. How had Ciel managed to keep going when he lost his parents? He was so much younger than her and he went on to be one of the greatest heads of the family while she was a tearful and snot dripping mess.

As they pulled up the drive it got even worse. Sebastian had been right about the authorities. An ambulance and police cars sat in front of the mansion. Two EMTs carried a full black bag from the middle of the drive towards a gurney while others carried another from within the house. Mr. Terry stood by the steps talking to an officer while Fin, Brad, and Molly stood off to the side. Sebastian pulled up behind one of the police cars and cut the engine.

“Lina.” He cupped her face and made her look at him. “I’m right here.”

She nodded and undid her seatbelt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked quickly over to where Mr. Terry stood with the officer. Her eyes locked on the black bags in the back on the ambulance.

“Miss Lina,” Mr. Terry said with a sad relief. “Thank God you’re alright! We were worried. Molly tried to call your cell but..”

“Sorry.” A cry burst from her lips. She brought a hand up to her mouth and spoke between her fingers. “W-wh-what happened?”

“Your parents were murdered Miss Phantomhive,” explained the officer giving her a sympathetic gaze. “We are not yet sure if it relates to the others that have been happening in town but we will be looking into it.”

“Thank…” Her words stuck in her throat. Mr. Terry placed an arm around her shoulders.

“It might not be the best idea for you to stay in this big mansion by yourself.” The officer looked between her and Mr. Terry. “I would suggest staying with friends until the case is solved. Just to be safe.”

She nodded, hand still covering her mouth. The officer offered his condolences before gathering his team and leaving. The ambulance stayed behind for a little so Lina could say goodbye. She stood at the open doors of the vehicle gazing blankly at the black bags. It was so unreal to think her parents were in them. Sebastian walked over to her side and stood silently by her.

“How did Ciel survive?” she finally voiced.

Sebastian watched her out of the corner of his eye. “He was fueled by revenge. He wanted to crush the ones who humiliated him and stole his parents away, stole his innocence. Ciel was forced to grow up rather quickly.”

“Revenge,” she mused. “I could grow to like that idea.”

He smirked. “So are you going to listen to the officer? Find somewhere else to stay?”

“Where else am I supposed to go?” He placed a hand to her back causing her to look up to him. “Guess you would be my only option. But I don’t want to be a _burden_ on you.”

Sebastian raised a brow. “Are you hung up on what I said?” He took her shoulders and turned her towards him. “Lina you should understand how I feel about you by now.”

“But you don’t lie right? So when you said my life is your obligation…”

Sebastian silenced her with a kiss. Lina pushed against him. After a moment he released her. “It is an obligation and one I am more than willing to fulfill. Now then if you are done paying your respects shall we go?”

Lina looked to the ambulance once more. “How am I just supposed to leave them?”

He held up her right hand so the ring caught the light. “You are the head of the Phantomhives now. Use the strength from this ring and its former owners. Gain their power and move forward.”

She nodded and turned back towards her parents. “I promise I’ll do my best. I’ll put up one hell of a fight.”

With that she turned away and made her way back towards the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian carried Binx into the room with him. Lina lay on the bed, curled into a ball. Coming over to the bed he set Binx down and curled up behind her. He pressed his chest to her back and brought his arms around her. They stayed like that, silent, their fingers intertwining.

“I’ve been thinking,” she voiced slowly. Sebastian tightened his fingers around hers. “I meant what I said. I’m going to put up a fight. I want to defeat that angel and show him that the Phantomhives are not to be messed with.”

“What will you do?”

“I want to kill him. I want him to know that my soul will never belong to him. This soul will belong to no one because you are going to make a deal with me and when it is done you will eat my soul so it will never exist again.”

His stomach growled with the idea but his heart ached with the thought of her light going out. “You have to understand that once something is lost it can never get it back.”

“I understand.”

Sitting up he hovered over her. “If I make this contract with you I want you to do something for me. If I take your soul you have to stay by my side for eternity.”

Lina searched his eyes for a long moment. “For eternity. How do I manage that?”

“Oh you can leave that to me,” he smiled devilishly. “So do we have an agreement?”

She nodded. Sebastian shifted so he sat up a little more. Taking her right wrist in his hand he brought it towards his lips. A searing pain shot through her skin as the seal was placed. Blood ran down her arm and into his mouth. The seal that had been on her mother’s shoulder formed on her wrist and once again appeared on his left hand. It was done, their bond was signed, sealed and doomed for eternity. Sebastian licked the blood from her arm before taking her hand once more and lying beside her. Lina shivered as the pain began to subside.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “It’s safe right here in my arms.”


	17. You and me against the world

Binx, curled up on Sebastian’s chest, purred loudly as the man slept. Lina watched as the small cat rose up and down with his even breathing. This is what she had been doing for most of the night. No matter how many times she closed her eyes, turned on her side or her back, stretched out or shrunk into a ball sleep was not an option. It wasn’t because she was afraid of seeing those ominous black bags in the back of the ambulance. Or worry of Garett being loose somewhere in town. It was mostly due to an emptiness that was burrowing through her.

Lina had a routine that she was so used to. Get up, eat, shower, work, friends, family, eat, sleep, repeat. Now there was no more work, no more friends, no more family. Her routine had been jacked and thrown against a wall. What was she supposed to do now? Sit in the townhouse and wait for Gwen to come to them? Go out into the town and search for her? And what if they found Gwen? How do you deal with an angel?

With these thoughts running through her head, Lina had contented herself to lay and watch the two sleeping next to her. As the sky began to lighten with a new day she reached over and moved some hair away from his face. Pulling her hand back, he caught her wrist and brought her palm to his lips.

“You’re either up too early,” he said as his lips brushed the skin of her palm, “or you didn’t sleep at all.”

Sebastian peeked over at her as Lina shrugged and moved closer to his side. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” She shrugged again making him sigh. “Lina you need proper rest. Especially if you want to kill Garett.”

“I know.” She pressed her lips to the side of his shoulder. “I was thinking maybe you could teach me how to use a sword.”

He raised a brow in curiosity. “What do you want with a sword?”

“Well I thought it might be a good start in killing Garett. My father had some old swords hanging on the wall in his office. They belonged to some earl or other.”

Sebastian thought for a moment, moving Binx off his chest and turning towards her. “It could prove helpful. Granted if you stab him it will only slow him down but still that is better than nothing.”

“Good.” Throwing the covers off, Lina stretched. “We can go to the mansion, get the swords, I can grab some clothes, and we can form a battle plan.”

“Are you alright?”

She cracked her knuckles out of habit and sighed. “I’m fine. Ready to get shit done.”

In a flash he had her pressed against the mattress, holding her hands above her head. She squirmed slightly as his dark blood red eyes scanned over her. A hint of worry crossed his face as he looked into her emerald eyes. Something was off. He knew the Phantomhives were a strong and proud family and Ciel had taken a short period of mourning when he lost his own parents. But Lina was not Ciel, her soul was not the same, her spirit for revenge was not as strong.

“It’s okay to be sad. You can mourn them for as long as you need. I guarantee Garett isn’t going anywhere.”

Lina turned her face and gaze away from him. “I’ve done my share of crying. I don’t think I can cry anymore.”

However, her body betrayed her. As the words left her mouth tears stung her eyes. Lina blinked quickly to keep them from falling. Sebastian released one of her hands and brought it to her cheek. He turned her face back towards him and ran his thumb under her eye.

“You’ll make him pay for what he has done. I have faith in you.”

She nodded. “Well then let’s get going.”

He shook his head. “Not yet. I need to speak with Grell and see about stopping the rest of the coffee shop victims coming back to life. Wait for me and when I return we can go get what is required.”

“Let me go on my own.”

“No. It is not safe for you to go on your own.”

“I can get what we need. Lend me your car, since I doubt you have much need for it. I’ll go quickly and…”

“I said no.” He tightened his hold on the hand he was holding. “I really don’t want to have to tie you to this bed my Lady.” A mischievous smile sat on his lips as he leaned closer. “But if it is required…”

Lina nudged him to the side with her knees. “Don’t get weird ideas. Anyway I thought I was the one who was supposed to give orders.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Indeed you are. But I would hope you would listen to my wishes.”

With a heavy sigh she nodded. “Fine. I’ll wait here till you get back.”

“Thank you Lina.”

Sebastian stood from the bed and readied for the day. Lina sat in the bed, holding Binx in her lap, watching him. As he moved about the room he told her there was food in the kitchen, tea and coffee, and apologized for not preparing it for her himself.

“You don’t have to be a butler to me Sebastian.”

He gave a slight bow. “Yes of course. Old habits. I’ll be back soon enough.”

“Sebastian.” He paused at the door. “I love you.”

She followed him as he walked back to the bed. The kiss felt like something she had seen in the old classic Hollywood films. Her head tilted back, their lips pressed together in one lingering embrace, one of his arms around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Lina felt like Scarlett O’Hara being kissed by Rhett Butler.

Sebastian pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead to hers. “You’re mine for eternity and what an eternity it will be.”

He placed a quick kiss to her lips before turning and heading for the door.


	18. There is no other way

Lina had gone back to sleep in hopes that when she woke he would be back. He wasn’t there. She looked through the whole townhouse but found no trace of him. Expecting him to return at any moment she made breakfast for herself and Binx, showered, and dressed. By the time she finished washing the dishes and making up the bed the day was half gone. With a heavy sigh she plopped into a large armchair in the parlor, tossing her legs over one of the arm rests. Binx trotted in and sat at her feet.

Leaning her head in her hand she looked down at the cat. “He’s taking too long. It shouldn’t take this long.” Binx meowed. “How angry do you think he’d be if I went on my own?” Another meow came in response. “Yeah you’re right. He’d probably be pissed. And yet…”

Spotting paper and pen sitting on a table, Lina stood and grabbed them. Taking her seat once more she tapped the pen against her chin in thought. Drawing a line down the middle of the paper she labeled one side as _TO GO_ and the other as _OR NOT TO GO_. While she began to make her lists, Binx jumped up and wiggled his way under her arm, swatting at the pen if it passed by him. Lina leaned back in the chair and looked over her list.

_TO GO_

  1.       Get the swords and necessities faster
  2.       Become a badass heroine getting shit done
  3.       Could be attacked by army of dead
  4.       Might run into Gwen/Garett
  5.       Sebastian will kill you



_OR NOT TO GO_

  1.       Sit here bored till he comes back
  2.       Sebastian won’t yell at me
  3.       Bored
  4.       Being useless
  5.       Bored!!!!



Looking over her lists back and forth, Lina finally crossed out _OR NOT TO GO_ and focused on the first. Okay first thing, get the swords and necessities. If she left now she could be at the mansion and back to the townhouse in no time. This would give them more opportunity to think of how to lure the angel into some kind of trap and how to dispense of them. No issue there. Alright second thing…well that was just not an issue either. After all it was Lina’s soul on the line so why shouldn’t she do what she could to defend it herself.

On to the next. Army of the dead. Well from what she saw of her coworker, before Sebastian finished him off, he moved pretty slow like a zombie. Though once he caught sight of her he began to pick up slack a little. So as long as she was quiet and got things done quickly it shouldn’t be a problem. Even if she did happen to run into some of them she could hightail it to the car and speed off. Problem solved!

“Might run into Mr. or Mrs. High and mighty,” she mused aloud. “Think Phantomhive. What do you know? Gwen was a college student, likes beer and vanilla lattés, isn’t actually human…”

Pausing she tried to think of when she had encountered Gwen as her other persona. She had always presented herself to Lina as Gwen but there had to have been a time when she saw her as Garett. Of course…Halloween. The angel that was standing by the roses was a bonafide angel, that was Garett. Trying to link into the memory she pushed herself to recall what had happened. She had seen the strange man and felt some kind of tug towards him. Her feet had begun to move towards him because…

“The music,” she said looking down at Binx, who was chewing on the end of the paper. “That’s it. That music I heard in the garden is the same music I heard in the mirror maze. The maze! I saw him there too. Real Phantom of the Opera stuff trying to pull me into the mirror with hypnotic music. But I fell for it that time. I didn’t in the garden so how’d I get out of it?”

Closing her eyes she tried to place herself back in the moment. Garett stood in the garden beckoning her to him. She began to move, her hand raised, and the light caught her ring. Opening her eyes she looked down at the dark blue stone of her family. This link to her family had kept her safe, kept her sane. So then how did she get out of the maze? She was pretty sure she didn’t see her ring. Oh but Sebastian was there. He had told her that he went back in to look for her and he…bit her. Lina touched the corner of her mouth where a slight scar had formed. He had shocked her out of it.

“That’s all I have to do.” Binx looked up at her with wide eyes as she continued. “I just need my ring or just bite my lip to keep the music out. Boom! Binx your momma is a genius.”

She placed a kiss to his head before getting up and putting her plans into motion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parking the car a little further down the drive, Lina took her time to walk up to the mansion. It was quiet without having employees from the company running about the place. The police had warned everyone to stay away from the estate until the case was solved making it a lonely and abandoned place. Lina slowed as she spotted the blood stained gravel where her mother had fallen. The same stain would be inside where the angel had taken down her father. But this couldn’t stop her from doing what she needed to. Holding her right hand, fingers passing over the ring, she picked up her pace and made it to the front door. Pushing it open a cold draft swept past her.

“Just get the swords and pack a bag,” she whispered to herself. “That’s all you have to do. In and out.”

Taking a deep breath she moved into the house, leaving the doors wide open for a quick escape if necessary. Lina made her way up to her room first, grabbed a duffle bag, and shoved it full of clothes and other things she would need. Satisfied with her haul she made her way towards her father’s office. Opening the door she found a tray, broken cups, and a kettle still lying on the floor. This must have been where Garett had come in and made the attack. A chill ran through her heart at the thought.

Pushing that out of her mind she tried to focus on what she needed to do. Setting her duffle down she scanned the office. The swords sat above the couch, mounted on the wall as decoration. Her father had told her a story about some earl and his wife who had been named the best handlers of swords in their time. The husband had a sword made for him and another specially made for his wife. Together they fought in battles and defended their homestead with all their might and talent.

Lina made sure she was extra careful as she removed them from the wall. Setting them out on the couch she moved to the large desk and pulled out the covers for them. As she began to place the swords in their covers the sound she least wanted to hear slowly crept into her mind. The music. It was faint but it was there. In a panic Lina clutched at her right hand but…

“Looking for this?”

Spinning around she found Gwen lounging in her father’s chair. In between her thumb and index finger she held the earl’s ring. “How’d you…”

“Just a little flick of the wrist,” she answered proudly.

Lina tightened her hands into fists. “Give it back Garett.”

“Oh! So you’ve figured out who I am.” She tossed the ring onto the desk, clapped, and stood from the chair. “That’s my girl. I’m proud of you Lina.”

The music intensified making Lina panic more. Taking her lower lip between her teeth she tried to bite as hard as possible without taking a chunk out. She gnawed on the spot Sebastian had bit hoping that would push the music away. Taking notice of this Gwen chuckled and shook her head.

“Tsk, tsk Lina.” She walked over to the girl and took Lina’s face between her hands. “Let’s put those lips to better use.”

Gwen pressed her lips to Lina’s, holding her securely, until she stopped biting her lip. The doll like girl smiled as she pulled back. Gwen affectionately pushed Lina’s hair back from her face before playing with some of the strands.

“Get your hands off me,” Lina demanded in a hushed voice. Her head began to ache from trying to keep the music out. How much longer would she be able to stand it? Would Sebastian feel her panic in time?

“So if you know who and what I am,” Gwen said ignoring Lina’s demand. “Well then you must know what I want. A beautiful soul only fit for an angel to love and cherish.”

Lina stared at her blankly for a moment. Laughter trickled out of her mouth and grew in volume as the words registered in her head. Gwen took a couple steps back as Lina had her laughing fit of madness. She doubled over clutching her stomach as her laugh mixed in with the eerie music box sound.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed and straightened up. “I guess I should let you in on the joke. You see, you can’t have my soul anymore.” She held up her right wrist to show Sebastian’s mark. “It’s already been bargained away.”

She chuckled as Gwen’s eyes went wide. She snatched Lina’s wrist in her hand and ran her fingers over it. “No. This isn’t real. It has to be some kind of trick! You couldn’t have…”

“You know I thought angels would have better business sense.” She watched as Gwen frantically tried to rub the mark off. “I mean you were the first to happen upon my soul but you didn’t plant a flag and claim it. Now it will go to Sebastian when I die. You fucked up.”

A new fit of laughter began only enraging the celestial being further. Gwen trembled with rage as Lina cackled with delight. In a flash she had the laughing girl by the throat, cutting off the laughter, and lifted her feet off the ground. Lina gripped at the hand holding her up as a slight pressure was applied.

“How dare you mock me!” The voice that echoed through the room was a mix between the higher pitched voice of a woman and the lower boom of a man. “A mortal like you has no idea of the power I have! I am a creature of heaven, God’s kingdom! Do you think a mortal and a demon can best me? I have claim to your soul not that beast!”

Lina winced but pushed her words out nonetheless. “You’re wrong. I will never belong to you. Sebastian will eat my soul when I die and it will be gone forever. So go ahead and kill me.”

Gwen squeezed her throat a little tighter but paused. “No. I won’t kill you my love. I won’t give him that satisfaction. I imagine he is busy with the friends I created from the coffee shop, otherwise he would have been here by now.”

“You bastard.” Her voice trembled which earned a malicious smile from the girl she befriended two years ago. “You sick, twisted, demented…”

“Call me what you want.” She lowered Lina so her tiptoes touched the floor and brought her close. “You have no right to preach anger towards me when I am the one betrayed!” Her features softened when Lina recoiled from the sudden outburst. “Oh God I love you still. That is the torment of it.”

“Spare me.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Lina. “Let’s put this right shall we? Call to him, call your dog. I want him here to see you give up and succumb to my music.”

“Seb…” She hesitated knowing a great wrath was going to come upon the mansion if she called him. But there was nothing else she could do. “S-Seb…astian. Sebastian come to me now!”

The order given, the seal glowing against her skin, Lina felt a wave of exhaustion. The music was pooling inside her mind and getting harder to fight off. She could feel herself sagging in Gwen’s hold as her mind began to give in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something wasn’t right. He could feel Lina in distress but he had been feeling that for most of the day. No doubt she was bored staying at the townhouse alone and was worried that he hadn’t come back. But this distress was something different. It was tinted with worry, fear, and unhappiness. It was enough to distract him from the current fight he was engaged in.

The annoying snapping of a scythe sounded by his ear and dragged him away from the feeling. Sebastian turned sharply to glare at the owner. William T. Sears pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he set his own glare on the demon.

“Honestly if you’re just going to stand around and daydream while we do all the work then what use are you?” William gestured to a team of reapers behind him battling the corpses from the coffee shop.

Sebastian put on a calm smile and tilted his head. “Well if you reapers had been on the spot and taken the souls before the angel this wouldn’t have happened.”

The reaper raised a brow in irritation. “Well if you hadn’t interfered with the Phantomhive family…”

“Yes, yes. We can go in circles blaming each other.” Sebastian’s smile dropped as annoyance built up. Just as he began to head back towards the issue at hand, Lina’s voice called out to him.

_S-Seb…astian. Sebastian come to me now!_

His eyes widened at the sound of her voice. The mark on his left hand glowed with the command. “Lina…Spears I assume your team will not have a problem cleaning this up?”

“Indeed.”

“Well then my master calls for me.” He bowed to the irritating perfectionist. “Till we meet again.”

William sighed and pushed his glasses up once more. “I hate working overtime.”


	19. I'd rather die tonight

Her eyes began to dull and darken as she swayed. The angel watched with delight, humming and twirling to the tune. Before her eyes, Lina saw Gwen change to Garett and then back again with each twirl. Lina fought to push through the music and find something to connect to. Findings things, like the image of her parents, floated by but slipped through her grasp.

Suddenly a burning sensation started from the inside of her right wrist and pulsed up her arm. Lina winced while her fingers curled as the pain relentlessly surged through every muscle and nerve. Sliding her eyes down to the source of the pain she saw the mark of the contract glowing brightly. Yes, Sebastian’s mark was something to keep her anchored down and keep her from falling further into Gwen’s grasp.

Slowly the music ebbed from her mind. The burning pain pulsed in waves, each one more intense than the last, until the music was fully pushed out. Lina felt her mind snap into a clear state as she let out a gasp and fell to her knees. Her breaths came out in huffs as she propped herself up on wobbly arms.

 _You’re mine for eternity and what an eternity it will be_.

“Thank you,” she said breathless.

“Lina!” The angel rushed over in its male form and knelt. He took her shoulders and supported her into a sitting position. “My little Lina don’t fight the music so. You’ll hurt yourself. I don’t want my precious one to be tainted with stress.”

Lifting her gaze, she looked at the man with burning disgust and pride. “You still don’t get it do you? My soul is already gone! It was tainted and doomed the moment you stepped into this mansion.”

“My bride…”

“I am no bride of yours.” She pulled out of his hold and once again held up her wrist. “I am a true bride of hell! And he is coming for me.”

Garett’s lips curled into a snarl as his rosy eyes looked at the mark. “Are you so sure? You called on him half an hour ago. Perhaps my underlings have ripped him limb from limb.”

Lina’s eyes widened but she would not let herself falter now. “Even if he doesn’t come I’ll find my own way out.”

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. “I will burn this from your skin if that’s what it takes!”

Lina was dragged out the door and down the hall to the main staircase. Just as they reached the landing, Garett froze and tensed. Lina continued to try and get free from his grip. As she struggled the celestial being began to move once more. He pulled her down the final steps and into the foyer. Garett threw her down into a chair in the middle of the foyer before snapping his fingers, creating a rope to swirl around her body. Lina kicked and screamed against the bonds to no avail. With a wave of his hand a music box, looking like it was meant to hold deadly poison instead of music, materialized. He set it down on the floor by her.

“Your demon is here,” he said opening the lid to the box. “I shall dispatch of him and effectively end his bond to you. By then the music will have done its job and you _will_ be mine.”

“Leave him…don’t touch him…leave him alone!” Garett walked to the large doors without a glance back at her. “You won’t be able to kill him! You can’t! You bastard! Sebastian!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sebastian!_

His heart practically stopped as he came to a stop in the middle of the drive. Damn it! He should have just tied her to the bed. Of course it was also not that big of a surprise that she had gone to the mansion anyway. But still he had hoped that the girl had some intelligence to not go and actually listen to him. Now…now she was in trouble and he didn’t know to what extent.

Taking long strides towards the front doors he could feel her distress growing in painful volumes. Just as he was about to set foot on the first step the doors burst open. Garett stood before him with his arms extended out in greeting.

“Well you certainly took your time. I was wondering if you were going to come or not.”

Peeking around the man he spotted Lina struggling against her bonds. “Lina!”

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. Wide eyes pleading with a similar expression her mother held in her last moment. She opened her mouth to call out to him but before a sound could leave her lips the doors slammed shut. Sebastian’s eyes flashed to the man in white.

“My goodness,” Garett said as he began to descend the stairs. “You being a butler shouldn’t address your mistress so casually.”

Sebastian smirked as his true nature began to surface. “Yes I suppose I have been a little lax in my manners lately. After all a good butler follows his master’s orders, prepares everything so the master won’t have to lift a finger, and above all protects the master no matter what.”

His fingers shaped into claws, his eyes glowed with hellfire, and his teeth sharpened. Garett sneered at the sight. In a gust of wind large wings sprouted from his back. The two watched each other carefully as they entered into equal fighting ground.

“However,” Sebastian continued. “If I can’t do that much then what kind of Phantomhive butler am I?”

“A failure it seems,” taunted Garett.

Sebastian smiled cruelly, showing his fangs. “Wrong. I am one _hell_ of a butler.”

With that he launched into his attack. Taking Garett by surprise, Sebastian trashed and tore at the wings and the other man’s torso. Garett swept back using his wings to push the unholy creature back. Sebastian’s feet slid along the gravel before coming to a stop and having to act immediately. Garett’s wings swung at him again but missed as Sebastian bent backwards and kicked up his feet.

Gravel was tossed into the air and into the other man’s face. Garett was blinded for a moment as Sebastian summersaulted back and made for another attack. Grabbing the man by the throat he drove the angel back with as much force as he could. He threw the man against a wall, crushing the pale gray bricks. Garett pushed his foot between them and pressed it against Sebastian’s chest. He sent the demon flying back and to the ground.

As the angel pounced on him, Sebastian scratched at the man’s face. As Garett cried out Sebastian took another advantage and dug his fangs into his attacker’s shoulder. Garett pushed himself into the air and tore himself out of the demon’s grasp. Blood dripped down as Garett hovered just above Sebastian.

“How dare you! How dare a unclean creature taint me in such a way!”

Sebastian spit the blood from his mouth. “Trust me it was more unpleasant for me. Your taste is less than pleasing.”

Releasing a growl the angel made one more attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina continued to struggle against the rope and each time she did it seemed to only tighten around her more. She needed to crush the music box, get out of her bonds, and effectively end that pest. But damn it all if she couldn’t get out of this stupid rope! Outside she heard them bash and clash with loud thunderous cracks. Her heart pounded to the point where she was sure it would give out. Could an angel end a demon? Sebastian was strong there was no doubt but she didn’t know the strength of an angel. From what she had seen thus far she was scared there was a possibility that Garett would end Sebastian.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the two came tumbling into the foyer. Lina’s chair was knocked on the side and sent sliding across the floor till she hit the stairs. By that time all that remained of Sebastian’s demon qualities were his supernatural eyes. Shaking off the shock she took in the scene before her. Sebastian had Garett on all fours, hands tightly gripping his wings and tugging till the creature screamed in pain. Lina’s eyes went wide.

“Sebastian stop!” His gleaming eyes snapped to her. “Our contract says that _I_ kill him! Don’t you dare take that away from me!”

His eyes softened and returned to their blood color. The angel slipped from his hold and fell to the floor. Sebastian stepped over the creature and made his way over to where she lay, stepping on the music box in the process. He set the chair upright and moved her long hair away from her face. Sebastian huffed out of breath from the fight as he reached out to place a loving hand to her cheek. She waited for his touch impatiently, needing to feel his warm touch to know that he was standing in front of her.

Just before his hand reached her, something else warm splattered over her skin. Lina blinked rapidly as she tried to register what had happened. Sebastian stood in front of her looking just as confused. A hand had pushed through his back and out his chest with blood dripping off the fingertips. Blood dripped from his mouth as Garett withdrew his hand and let Sebastian fall to the floor. Lina’s mouth dropped open, her eyes instantly filling with tears, little whimpering sounds escaping her.

“Disgusting creature.” Garett pulled out a white cloth and began to clean his hand. “Good riddance. Consider yourself a free woman Lina Phantomhive. No longer will a dog of hell bother you.”

Loud sobs erupted from her as she stared at the body lying at her feet. The sobs slowly mixed with screams while she struggled in the chair. Garett tossed aside the now crimson cloth as if it was nothing.

“I shall find us new quarters that haven’t been tainted by the blood of this wretch. Wait for me my love.”

With that he turned and walked out on a still howling Lina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garett extended his wings and took off through the doors. Lina gritted her teeth in an attempt to control her shaking voice and the choking sounds coming from deep inside her chest. Closing her eyes she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

“Oh dear.”

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

“What unbecoming sounds for a lady to make.” Sebastian pushed himself up from the floor. Standing he looked himself over and tsked at the bloodied shirt with a gaping hole where he had been punched through. “And I so liked this shirt too. Oh well can’t be helped.”

“Seb…Sebastian…”

Hard red eyes looked into watery green pools. “I told you _not_ to come here alone didn’t I. You knew the risks of coming here by yourself and still you…or maybe you just like being abducted. Your family certainly has a talent for it. Honestly.”

“It’s because you were fooling around! What took you so long? I was waiting forever in the townhouse! And when I called you just now…” She stopped and clenched her jaw. “More importantly you dare say your mistress is troublesome? You’re a demon, my pawn!”

“Oh. Well I see.”

“You see what?” she bit back.

“You understand what trouble means, yet you go running into it with the simple mind of a child. And now here you are miserable and tied up leaving yourself vulnerable.” He undid the part of rope that kept her connected to the chair, her body still bound in layers of it like a cocoon. “Perhaps I should leave you like this until the angel is disposed of so there won’t be any more nonsense.”

“Bastard!” Lina wiggled as he began to reach for her.

Sebastian hauled her up onto his shoulder. “It seems I have spoiled you too much because of my love. For the panicking young miss, a punishment is in order. As your lover I take responsibility for delivering such. Perhaps a hundred spanks will teach the child in you not to go running off without proper supervision.”

Raising his hand he gave her rear a couple of good hits. Lina kicked her legs as much as she could in protest. “Knock it off! Untie me! That’s an order!”

“An order?” A hint of amusement came through in his voice.

“Yes! Untie me right now!”

Sebastian placed her back in the chair and bent down to look her in the eye. “I have taught you what to say at times like this, right?”

“What?”

He smirked. “I have taught you how to ask someone to do you a favor right?”

Bringing his index finger to his lips he gave her a wink. Lina nibbled on her bottom lip as she searched through her thoughts. The night he had placed the mark he had told her how best to command him. Of course she could always yell at him that it was a direct order and of course he would have to follow it. However, in making the game, as he called it, more pleasing he had suggested a couple of other ways for it to be done.

Lina narrowed her eyes at him. “Woof.”

“I honestly despise dogs. Perhaps I placed my affection in the wrong person.” He turned and began to walk towards the door.

“Meow!”

He paused, turned on his heel, and looked back at her with a leer to his gaze. “What was that?”

Lina sighed. She tugged her head in a gesture for him to come closer. Repeating the gesture, she waited till he was close enough. When he was within reach she pushed forward and placed a searing kiss to his lips still stained with blood. Pulling back she traced her lips with her tongue.

“Ah so you were listening,” he praised. “Well done.”

“Untie me.”

“Meow once more.”

“ _Untie me_.”

He smirked and bowed while placing one arm across his chest. “Yes, my Lady.”

With one simple tug the ropes fell from her body. As she stretched her sore limbs her eyes wandered over the hole in his shirt. The hole was there so it had happened but his chest was no worse for wear. Lina reached out and pressed her palm against the skin.

“I don’t understand.”

Sebastian placed a hand over hers. “He missed the important parts.”

Moving her hand slightly he placed it over the light beating inside his chest. Lina sighed and felt her body relax. Seeing her relax, Sebastian moved to scoop her into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina sat in the tub with her knees pulled tightly against her chest while he poured the water over her head and back. Her blood stained skin was washed clean while she thought about the next move to make. No doubt they had encouraged more wrath from the angel when he came back and found the both of them gone.

“I think I know what to do,” she voiced after a long silence. Sebastian paused in washing her off. “We need to do what he did. We need to create puppets of our own but not our own. He might not know that you enlisted reapers to help take care of his underlings. So if he thinks they are still functioning we could use them so no others get hurt.”

“Use them how?”

“I’m going to throw a ball in my parents’ honor. Something to celebrate their lives and we’re doing it at the mansion.”

“Ah. Fill the mansion with puppets and lure the angel in.” He nodded in agreement. “He will no doubt want to purify the whole place so he can get to you.”

“Exactly.”

Sebastian grabbed a towel and held it out for her. “Well then I think we need to pay another visit to Undertaker.”


	20. The future is unraveling

The room was brighter than it had been the first time but it didn’t take away the eeriness of the place. Lina stepped in cautiously and let her eyes scan every inch of the place. The strange man was nowhere to be seen but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t pop out of some corner.

“Undertaker?” she called out as Sebastian closed the door behind him. She weaved in between the coffins that sat in the open. “It’s Lina Phantomhive.”

As she scanned around she felt a tug at her wrist. “I know it’s you earl. No need for introductions.”

Looking down she found the abnormally pale man lying in one of the coffins. She swore the lid of it had been closed a second ago as she passed by. His long fingers clasped her wrist, pushing her sleeve up. His black nails scratched along the inside of her wrist.

“Good evening Undertaker,” Sebastian greeted. “We have some business we would like to discuss if you…”

Undertaker chuckled as he sat up, still holding fast to Lina. “Wasn’t one Phantomhive enough?”

“Pardon?”

He chuckled again and wagged a finger at Lina. “I told you.” He turned her wrist over to show the seal. “You gave away your soul. Phantomhives never learn.”

Lina took her wrist out of his grasp and hid it behind her back. “That’s not the issue here.”

“But it certainly is an issue.” He climbed out of the coffin and began to head for the back room. “Well then spit it out. What are you two plotting? Make it quick, I have work to do.”

“I thought your job was just lazy around in coffins waiting to scare the life out of people.” Lina said as she followed behind him.

Undertaker turned and pinched her nose. “Don’t harass your elders.”

Lina tugged his hand away as Sebastian moved forward. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her behind him with a polite smile.

“Please forgive us. We’ve had a trying day. What we would like to ask is for your assistance.”

Undertaker chuckled. “I see. Might this have to do with your angel running amuck little Phantomhive?”

“He isn’t my anything,” she retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

“Maybe not but you’re his.” He tapped a long black fingernail against the side of his temple. “The music is still there is it not?”

Sebastian looked to her. “Lina?”

Her arms dropped back to her side. “You crushed the music box but…” She looked up to his wide eyes boring into her. “It’s very faint. I can barely hear it,” she added quickly. “Anyway we’re planning on getting rid of the angel. We need empty bodies to act as puppets of sorts and prevent him from taking anymore souls. And since you’re a grim reaper…”

“Indeed I am a guardian of death.” Undertaker picked up a skull from a shelf and looked at it like it was a long lost friend. “But being a reaper means I take what life has rejected. I do not give anything back. So I cannot create puppets for your purpose.”

Lina’s shoulders slumped. “I see. So there is nothing to be done.”

“Now I didn’t say that.” He set the skull down and sat on top of one of the coffins. “What exactly do you have in mind to snare this angel?”

“I am holding a ball to celebrate my parents.”

“How macabre. A ball of the dead for the dead.” He chuckled. “Well now you certainly have my attention. I’ll see what I can do but first I need my payment.”

Sebastian cracked his knuckles. “Yes of course. Lina go wait outside.”

“But…” she hesitated.

He turned a cold eye to her. “Go wait outside.”

With a huff she turned and made her way out of the shop.

“Oh Lady Phantomhive,” called Undertaker. She paused at the door and looked back at him. “I received your parents the other day.”

Her breath hitched and she felt a sting at her heart. Willing herself not to shed a tear she simply bowed. “Please take care of them. I leave them in your hands.”

Undertaker gave her a bow back as she closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian explained Undertaker’s idea to her as they drove back towards the townhouse. If they indeed held the ball for her parents then it would only make sense for people to flock to that kind of thing. Having people there would also help lure Garett in, thinking he could wipe out those souls and steal Lina away once and for all. However, Undertaker would employ the other reapers to join him in moving people out of harm’s way or at the very least collecting their souls before the angel could get them.

It sounded like an effective plan. She would have to call Mr. Terry and the others to alert them as to what would be going on. She would also have to clean the mansion which was still stained with the fight between Sebastian and Garett. Lina stared out the car window trying to plan things out in her head, a dead silence sitting between her and the demon.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the music?”

Sebastian kept his gaze on the road and spoke quickly making her wonder if he had spoken at all. “I told you I can hardly hear it. It’s just this little sound in the corner of my mind.”

“But it’s still there.” His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

“What good would it have done to tell you? All you’d do is get pissed again and yell at me.”

“You’re hiding things from me.”

She looked over to him with a little shock. “I’m not.”

“You are. The music, the pressure you’re feeling, even the emotions towards your parents.” He glanced over to her. “You had no problem confiding in me before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You had no problem burring your face in my chest and crying when I was Caleb Abberline. So why are you holding back now?”

She fidgeted in her seat, tugging at the seatbelt. It felt like it had been ages since she first met him as Caleb Abberline. Looking back on their interactions during that time she felt like such a fool. “Yeah well it was different…”

“Why?” he pressed.

“Because…because I didn’t know who you really were.” Oh God this was the worst. “Knowing you’re Sebastian, the man who saved me, the one I had been fixated on for years…I don’t…”

He looked over at her when she didn’t continue. “You don’t…”

“I don’t want you to see me as some weak human.” She gripped onto the seatbelt. “I want to be as strong as Ciel, as my parents, and I don’t feel like I am.”

Sebastian pulled the car over and turned off the engine. “Of course humans are weak. You’re all squishy blobs walking around this earth. I don’t expect you to be strong all the time. You shouldn’t compare your progress to that of others. Ciel and your parents were strong for different reasons and because of different circumstances. You have built up your own strength as well. You just need to believe in it.”

She gave a little laugh. “Are you telling me to be the knight in shining armor in this story?”

He nodded. “Be the knight you need.”

“So what does that make you then?”

“One hell of a supporting character.”

Lina smiled and nodded. Sebastian started the car up once more and finished the drive to the townhouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Terry, Brad, Fin, and Molly met them at the townhouse. It took some time to explain to the three of them what was happening, Mr. Terry confirming what he could and adding validity to Lina’s claims. Together she and Sebastian explained what they were planning and the support they would need. Once the shock of it all passed, the four of them agreed to help as much as they possibly could.

The next step was the officers who had been at the crime scene of the mansion. Lina pleaded with them to let her return to her home and host the ball. In exchange they would be in attendance during the ball. With some hesitation they finally agreed. The grounds and the mansion were scrubbed clean of any blood and repaired from the fight. As the humans worked on making the place pristine, Sebastian kept his ever watchful eyes on the lookout for the angel. There could be no interference from him or any other.

Working as hard and as quickly as they could the repairs were made within the day. Rumor spread through the company and social crowds about the ball like wildfire. Lina wouldn’t bother sending out invites. Whoever came, came and all she could do was pray that their plan would work. Finally in the early hours of the morning all that was left was to throw up some kind of decorations for the occasion.

“You don’t need to help with this,” Sebastian said as he pulled Lina towards the dining room. He carried the two swords in hand as he pulled her along with the other.

“Yeah but…”

“Lina you want to kill Garett yourself right?”

She nodded.The dining room looked larger as they entered it. The grand table had been moved along with the chairs and cabinets. Sebastian brought her into the middle of the room before releasing her. Lina watched as he removed the swords from their cases and inspected the blades.

“Time for a crash course in sword fighting.”

Lina wrung her hands till her fingers turned red. “I’m ready…”

Sebastian looked to her. He could see her hands shaking and her pulse thumping against her skin. With a smile he walked over and handed her a sword. “Here you are lady knight. You should have no problems. Lady Elizabeth was exceptionally gifted in fencing. I’m sure her talents have passed down over time.”

“One way to find out.” Lina gripped tighter to the hilt of the sword and took a stance.

Sebastian smirked and readied his attack.


	21. Dance for the dead

“Now before we begin I want to set a rule. If you’re going for an attack I want you to see it through.”

Lina stared at him blankly. “You…you want me to actually stab you?”

“Yes.”

“But…no there is no way…” She shook her head wildly.

Sebastian tsked and shook his head. “Dear young miss how do you expect to kill Garett if you can’t properly stab through the meat?”

“Sebastian I’m not going to stab you!”

“Come now. You know it takes more than a little pin prick to take me out.” He gave her a confidant smile and placed a hand to his chest. “Remember? Not even the winged rat could keep me down for long.”

She cringed at the memory of seeing Garett’s hand plunge through Sebastian’s chest. It was still all too vivid in her mind. Her shoulders rose as a shiver ran down her back. Taking a deep breath she simply nodded. Making sure she had a good hold on the sword she waited to see how this was going to go. Before she could even calculate what foot to move first, Sebastian was rushing towards her. In the blink of an eye he knocked the sword out of her hand. The blade of his sword was up against her throat and he held one of her arms behind her back.

Lina stood there for a moment in shock. “Well that was unfair. I wasn’t ready.”

“I’m a demon. Unfair is textbook for me.”

Pushing him back with her free hand she got herself loose from his grip. She walked over to where the sword had clattered to the floor and bent to pick it up. His blade rested against her wrist to stop her from picking it up. Lina looked up to him with furrowed brows, lips in a thin line, and jaw clenched.

“Do you think Garett would give you the chance to rearm yourself?”

He flicked the point of the blade to her chest. Lina straightened up and backed away as he pressed forward. What was she supposed to do now? Trying to think quickly she finally decided she had to either make a run for the fallen sword or take the one he had. On the impulse of the later, Lina reached out and took a strong hold of the hand holding the sword. She brought his arm behind his back and wrenched the blade out of his grip.

Lina pressed her foot to the back of his knee and pushed. Sebastian stumbled forward as she got control of the sword. He spun around to face her just as she began to advance. Lina moved the sword quickly through the air as he dodged each strike. Finally he dashed for the sword lying on the floor. The clang of metal hitting metal filled the room as they danced around each other. The battle continued as the grey morning sky began to bleed with color.

Moving the sword became easier as they continued. Years of play fighting with her father and practically memorizing the fight between Inigo Montoya and The Dread Pirate Roberts helped her glide and strike. So far she had nicked Sebastian here and there but hadn’t landed a solid blow. Then finally she had an opening. In one swift movement she pushed the sword forward and dug it deep into his chest. Lina’s eyes went wide as blood trickled down his shirt and began to stain the blade.

“Good,” Sebastian praised as he examined the blow. The blade went straight through his chest and out his back. “Oh very good.”

With a shaky breath Lina pulled the blade out and let it clatter to the floor. “I’m ready.”

Sebastian dropped the other sword and pulled her to him. Lina buried her face against his shoulder. He held the back of her neck with one hand while the other rested against her back. Leaning his cheek against her head he smiled.

“Yes you’re ready. Now you should sleep.”

Releasing her, he picked up the swords and set them to the side. With an arm around her waist he guided her upstairs and placed her in bed.

“Stay with me Sebastian.”

“As if I would leave you now.”

Removing his blood stained shirt he crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I am here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina slowly opened her eyes and found the bed cold. She had fallen asleep so easily with his warm chest pressed against her back. And now that was gone.

“I am here.”

She turned over and found him standing by the window. The sun had dipped low in the sky by now. “How are we looking?”

“Fine. I sent the four of them home for now. They’ll be back when the ball starts tonight. Undertaker and the other reapers should be here as well.”

Lina got up from the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. Walking over to him she brought her arms around him, encasing him in the blanket, and rested her head against his back. “Thank you.”

He turned his head slightly. “For what?”

“For helping me. For just being here.” She gave a light laugh. “For letting me love you.”

“Makes for a more interesting game don’t you agree?” Turning in her arms he looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s almost time to make our next move. I’ll get a bath going for you and lay out your dress for this evening.”

“You don’t have to be a butler to me you know.”

He smiled. “Old habits.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian laced up the black bodice of the dress while Lina looked herself over in the mirror. Around the shoulders of the bodice was black lace while rich blue fabric tumbled down her legs. The front of the dress was cut into an A shape allowing her legs to show. Under the dress she wore black leggings with knee high boots. The dress was fitting for the funeral ball and still functional for the fight to come.

“I cleaned the swords,” Sebastian said as he finished lacing. “They are placed where I thought they would best be accessible in a pinch.”

“Thank you.” She shifted her weight and tried to rub the clamminess off her hands. “I’m nervous.”

“Of course you are.” He watched her reflection in the mirror. “I’d be worried if you weren’t. Do you have any orders to give me before this all starts?”

She looked at his reflection hovering behind her shoulder. “Don’t interfere. I am killing him. I’m the one to deliver the final hit.”

He bowed his head. “Of course. May I suggest you aim for the wings and then the heart.”

She nodded. “However, if…if I die before I kill him…then you finish it. No matter what that angel does not live past tonight.”

“Understood my Lady.” His eyes glittered like coals as the round pupils turned into thin slits. “Have no fear of death tonight Lina. Remember you’re mine forever and there is no backing out of that.”

“I know.”

Sebastian reached around her and took her right hand. He slipped the Earl’s ring on her finger before pressing a kiss to her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ladies and gentlemen. I thank you for coming out tonight. I am holding this ball in place of a funeral because that is what they would have wanted. Not to be mourned or cried over but to have all of you remember them and smile at memories. I hope tonight you do not shed a tear or miss them but speak of them and share memories others might not have of them. Thank you for sharing this night with me.”

The crowd clapped and the music swelled. As Lina passed from room to room she listened to the conversations and the whispers. People praised her for being so strong, worried she might be the next target, disagreed with her choice to throw the ball, and pitied her. She wanted to cry, scream, and hit something as she took in their empathetic smiles and worried looks.

“You’re too nervous,” his voice purred in her ear. Sebastian took her hand and led her to dance. “Relax or you’re going to get too worked up before the battle.”

“Thought you said I have every right to be nervous.” She glanced around at the guests. “I have grim reapers mixed in with people from the company and elite London society. I’m expecting an angel to attack at any moment. I think we are lucky if I’m just nervous and not hysterical.”

“You look like you’re suffocating.”

“I’m stuck in one of Undertaker’s coffins that he so badly wants to put me in and I’m clawing my way out.”

He smiled. “Claw with all your might then.”

She sighed and held a little tighter to him as they spun. Looking around she counted the reapers once more and said the names of the faces she could see in the crowd. It was a considerable turn out for an event with no formal invitations. Thinking about it now she probably should have sent them out that way she could limit how many souls were packed into the mansion. She should have made a smaller target for Garett but then would he have shown up? Would he show up anyway? What if he didn’t even come tonight and it was all a waste? But then what if he did and they couldn’t get all these people to safety? What if everyone died?

Then the papers would have a field day with that. Headline: death ball at Phantomhive manor. That was something she did not need. But wait would she be dead herself? So what would it matter? Well it would still matter because it is her family name and she can’t have it ruined. It would also mean the company would go down and that couldn’t happen. But what if ….

“Ouch!” Lina’s thoughts were redirected as a sharp pain hit her foot. Sebastian had stomped down on her foot and dug his heel in. “That was hardly graceful of you.”

He quirked a brow at her. “You looked too glum. Just what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing…much.”

“If you’re going to be thinking excessively, I’d rather you think of all the things that await us in eternity.”

She snorted. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Sebastian leaned in a little closer with a less than innocent smile on his lips. “I have a few things in mind. Shall I give you a hint?”

Her skin began to heat as she directed her gaze away from him. “Knock it off perv.”

He laughed. “It’s still too easy to make you blush.”

Lina narrowed her eyes at him. Sebastian’s laugh died away and the smile dropped from his face. His features grew dark as his eyes darted around the room. Lina watched him carefully as they slowly came to a stop in their dance. Looking at him she couldn’t tell if he was the predator sensing his prey or the prey on high alert of danger.

As she opened her mouth to speak he gripped her hand tightly and began to drag her through the crowd. Sebastian dragged her over to where Fin, Brad, and Molly were standing watching over things. He took Lina and set her in Brad’s grasp.

“The three of you keep watch over her until we get everyone cleared out,” he ordered.

“The angel is here?” asked Fin looking around for some obvious sign.

Sebastian nodded. “Just on the outskirts of the mansion. We need to make sure….”

Just before he could finish a loud bang echoed through the house. The front doors slammed open as a hideous wind swept through. Windows shattered, the decorations flew about, and the lights burst throwing everyone into dim darkness. Screams of the guests filled their ears. One of the reapers, the youngest of the bunch, came running over to them carting a lawnmower over his shoulder.

“It’s begun. We’ve started rounding up guests but we need your assistance.”

Sebastian nodded. He turned to follow the young reaper while the three of them began to hurry Lina off to a safer place. As they went their separate ways their hands were pulled apart yet still trying to desperately cling to each other. Once the connection was gone the two shared the thought and hope that the other did not do anything foolish.


	22. One more fight

Brad led the way, Molly tugged Lina along, and Fin brought up the end. The four of them ran up the main stairs and down the hall. The swords had been placed at the top of the stairs against the wall. Fin grabbed them and clutched them to his chest as they ran. Behind them they could hear a howling wind and the cries of the sheep Lina had lured in with the ball. Glancing behind her she could see a dim flickering light. It was a familiar light, like something she had seen in a dream. The memory flashed through her mind of Steve lying on the ground and Grell digging the chainsaw into his chest. That light flickered as ribbons came swirling out.

Did that mean some of the guests were dying? Or was it one of the reapers? Or was it Sebastian? With a panicking flutter of her heart she brought her right up and found the mark still there. A sigh of relief escaped her which she regretted. She was so worried for his wellbeing that the fact others were dying made her feel relieved. As long as it wasn’t him it didn’t matter. How could she think like that?

Lina tugged out of Molly’s grasp. “I can’t do this! I have to end it now.”

The three of them stopped in the middle of the hall. Molly reached out for the girl. “Lina! Stop! Please we have to…”

“I want the three of you to go and hide.” She walked over and took the swords from Fin. “Hide until all of this is over.”

“Lina we aren’t just going to leave you,” Brad argued.

“Sebastian told us to watch over you.” Fin grabbed her arm before she could move away. He gave her a pleading look. “Please don’t go back there.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I have to. I need to end this before he destroys everything.”

Brad stepped forward. “Then we will help you. What kind of Phantomhive servants would we be if we couldn’t help now?”

Lina looked at the three of them. “Alright. I’d be glad of the help but just…stay alive.”

The three of them gave her a salute. “Yes miss!”

“What should we do?” Fin asked almost eagerly. “How can we help?”

Lina removed the sheaths from both swords and tossed them aside. “Make sure no one comes near the mansion. If there are survivors they will no doubt try to get the police here. We can’t have them interfere.”

“Yes miss!”

“LINA!” The booming voice echoed down the hall and sent a chill over her skin. It was the mixture of a man and woman’s voice calling out in burning anger. She knew that voice and what waited down in the foyer. The music which had been faint grew in volume at the sound of the voice.

Lina gripped tight to the swords. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen hovered and gazed at the spectacle below. Upon entering the lively mansion she found that reapers and that blasted demon had carted off a good amount of the victims. She was able to get her hands on a few here and there, scattering their lifeless forms. However, when she dove for their impure souls the men in black suits beat her to them. Their scythes had plunged into the bodies and sent the souls into corresponding books. She didn’t even have the chance to snatch them for purification. The flickering light from the movie reel of lives lit up the dark foyer as the reapers stood nearby watching.

This was Lina’s fault. How could one little human cause this much trouble? Anger and frustration built up. Gwen clenched her hands into fists. “LINA!”

“You rang?”

She looked to see the girl calmly descending the stairs. A sword clutched in each hand, the flickering of souls giving her a strange look. Gwen watched the girl carefully and lowered herself to the ground.

“How could you do this to me? All I wanted was to love you and cherish your soul.”

Lina stopped when she reached the landing. “You’re a fool for thinking you could come into this household and find a weak passive little girl.”

The last soul’s light died out and the reapers exited. Sebastian emerged from the dining room carrying a candelabra and a pleased smile. With a quick snap the busted lights flickered to life with flames. The foyer was lit once more with candlelight and bounced off the blades in Lina’s hands. Sebastian turned and bowed to her.

“Everything has been taken care of young miss.”

“Thank you Sebastian.” Lina walked down the last few steps with a glare set on the angel. Fin, Brad, and Molly ran down after her and headed for the doors. “Now then Gwen. We have business to take care of.”

She tossed one of the swords into the air. Gwen caught it easily. The anger turned into a sickening amused grin. “What’s it to be Lina? A duel?”

“No I want you to just stick the blade through your heart. Assuming you have one.”

Gwen laughed. “Oh it’s there. Though with all your actions you’ve managed to mangle it.”

Lina reached the bottom step and pointed the blade towards the woman. “A broken heart…lets you know you’re alive right?”

“You know,” Gwen began as she swung the sword experimentally, “I’ve never had the chance to properly duel. Tell me how it’s done.”

“You want to be old fashioned? At a time like this?”

She shrugged. “Why not? If one of us is going out, why not go with style?”

“Fine.” Lina walked forward. “We will stand back to back. Walk forward at the call of start and take ten steps. On the tenth step we turn and fight.”

“Sounds easy enough.” She glanced to where Sebastian stood. “But how do I know you won’t cheat?”

Lina turned and looked at him. “I already gave him orders not to interfere.”

“So you say.”

“Sebastian listen and listen well. This fight is between me and the angel. No matter what happens or the outcome you will not step in.”

He bowed and placed a hand to his chest. “Yes, my Lady.”

“Satisfied?” Lina asked looking back to Gwen.

She smiled. “Quite.”

“And you?” Gwen raised a brow. “How am I sure you won’t cheat?”

Gwen raised her right hand. “I swear this will be an even fight. I won’t use my wings or speed against you.” Lina nodded. “Shall we begin my love?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two stood back to back. Lina clutched to the sword till her hand ached. Taking in deep breaths she was surprised to find that she wasn’t as nervous as she thought. However, the music echoing in her head made her feel a little dizzy. Shaking it off she put her focus on the woman behind her.

“Start,” called Sebastian. The two women parted and began to count their steps in unison.

“One. Two. Three. Four.”

Lina turned on the fifth step, wheeling around as quickly as she could, the dress fluttering around her legs. As she turned she was met with the point of Gwen’s blade. Lina’s eyes widened as the other woman smirked.

“You can’t rely on him so you decide to get the upper hand on your own?” She shook her head. “Tsk, tsk. Not very honorable but then again you are a Phantomhive.”

“Why you!”

Lina struck out driving a chuckling Gwen backward. She swung the sword clumsily, rushing forward, not landing a single blow. Gwen ducked each advance with a cheerful laugh. The two danced around the room in the fashion for some time.

“Yes that’s it Lina,” chuckled Gwen. “You always lose your cool when someone bad mouths your family!” She raced up the stairs to the landing. “Come along! Let’s enjoy this dance more!”

Gritting her teeth and letting out a little annoyed growl, Lina followed. The two swords clanged together over and over as they moved up the stairs. Gwen backed up along the rail, leading Lina along the narrow path. As they swung the blades haphazardly the two managed to scratch and carved into the other. Gwen’s sword cut deep into Lina’s leg while her own blade sliced at the doll like face.

“Isn’t this a lovely dance? One, two, three! One, two, three! Come along love!”

“Just shut up already!” Lina dove and shoved the blade deep into Gwen’s belly. “You know what makes me really sick? I actually considered you a friend. You were someone I felt I could trust but you were nothing more than a fallen angel!”

Gwen grasped the blade and pushed against Lina’s strength. “That’s right we were friends for two blissful years. And then it got ruined because of that walking abomination you love so much! How could you Lina? You had my love. Wasn’t that good enough? You think I’m a fallen angel? Well you’re about to be one as well. Down you go!”

She took Lina by the throat and pushed her over the railing. The girl fell to the floor with a crackling thud. Lina gasped as her head cracked against the floor. A shock rattled her bones as she lay there unable to move. Her eyes stung with tears, blurring her vision for a moment. Looked down her body she could see Sebastian at the end still standing by the dining room door. His expression was contorted into a mix of concern and anger.

The anger was not directed at Gwen but at Lina, that much she could see. Lina knew he was angry at her last command. It canceled out the one she gave him earlier stating that if she were to die he could step in. Now if she did die he could do nothing but watch. His hands clenched into fists, shaking slightly from the desire to move to her side. Lina swallowed hard before putting on a weak smile.

“Sorry,” she mouthed to him, not able to find her voice.

Gwen jumped from the railing above and landed over Lina. “Here we are Lina. You’ll finally be mine. Sebastian want’s so badly to aid you so _he_ can be the one to devour your soul.” She glanced back at the man. “He’s shaking with the need for it. But he won’t even get to glimpse how beautiful that soul is because I am going to kill him once I’ve killed you. Poor dear, I know it’s going to irritate him so.”

“You talk big for a glorified bird,” she pushed out. “You’ve fought Sebastian before. He had you on your knees in pain. He’ll rip your wings off easy.”

Her lip curled. “Cheeky until the end are we? Just give up Lina! Submit to me, give in to the music that is still lurking inside your skull!”

Gwen’s blade sunk into Lina’s gut. Lina let out a gasp, her eyes squeezing shut at the jolt. She could taste the metallic blood pooling in her mouth, burning as it crawled up her throat. Gwen leaned in closer with a sickening sweet smile. Lina puffed her cheeks before spitting a mouthful of blood. Gwen shrieked and hastily tried to wipe the liquid from her eyes. Lina grabbed the blade, tore it away from her body, and pushed her attacker back.

She got to her feet despite the pain that coursed through her. Raising the blade she pushed it down with all the strength she could muster. The sword plummeted through Gwen’s back and straight down into the floor where it was soundly lodged. Gwen let out another shriek and tried to remove the sword. Her wings sprouted and flapped desperately as she tried to push the sword up and get away. Lina picked up the other sword off the floor as she gripped her stomach, blood coating her fingers.

Walking over to the frantic angel she tried to take hold of the flapping wings. Getting her hands on one of them she began to hack away. As she brought the sword up and back down upon the appendage feathers and blood coated the ground around her. Growls of frustration slowly turned into angry cries as she tore one wing from the woman. She repeated the process for the other wing and successfully dislodged it.

Tossing the wing to the side she moved to stand over the woman. Gwen was still determinedly trying to free herself as Lina raised the sword high over her head. With her remaining strength she pushed the sword through Gwen’s back and through her heart. A cry escaped the angel before she went limp. Lina stepped back from the form letting out huffs of breath. Her legs wobbled under her before completely giving out. Before she hit the ground arms came around her and tucked her close to a warm body.

“Lina.” His voice was close to her ear, warm breath passing over her. “Look at me.”

Her eyes slowly dragged up to meet his. “Sebastian. Always there when I need you.”

“It’s not done. She is still alive.”

Lina looked around him to see Gwen’s limbs twitching. Looking back to him she said, “I have a new order for you. Kill her. Finish it.”

He gave a nod. “Yes, my Lady. But in doing so I have a request to make.”

“Make it.”

“Close your eyes,” he instructed. “I don’t want to frighten you.”

She smiled. “Just like at the pond.”

He gave his own little smile. “Just like at the pond. Close them. Please.”

With a sigh she closed them. Lina felt his hands carefully lay her against the cool floor. She could hear him stand but as he walked away from her it wasn’t his usual footsteps. Instead of the careful quiet steps she heard the light tink of a heel against the floor. She wanted to open her eyes to see if it truly was Sebastian still standing there but she kept her eyes shut. The sound of him moving about faded out as a ringing grew in her ears. The music was gone completely leaving her mind in a fuzzy haze.

Lying there, knowing that all this was going to end, all she could think was, _Mom. Dad. The fight is done. I fought hard like I promised. Rest now._

Suddenly a bright light encased the room. Lina squeezed her eyes tighter to block out the light. As soon as it had come it was now gone. The tink sound of heels came back towards her and stopped right by her. She could hear Sebastian kneel down.

“Alright Lina. It’s over now.”

Slowly she opened her eyes and found him gazing down at her. “Thank you.”

Sebastian leaned down and covered her lips with his. Her blood danced over his lips and tongue giving him a sweet taste of her soul. He’d had brief tastes of it before but it had a stronger taste to it now. Victory over the angel, avenging her parents’ death, knowing she was dying tinted it with a delicate flavor he had never experienced before.

Pulling back he looked down at her lovingly. “I love you Lina.”

She reached up and placed a hand to his cheek. “For eternity.”

“For eternity.”

Sebastian scooped her into his arms and began to head for the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Gwen and Lina was inspired by Ciel's fight with Alois. And the music that Gwen uses kind of has the tune of Dante's theme from Fullmetal Alchemist. At least that is how I hear it. Hope you've liked everything so far! One more chapter to go!


	23. I'm just your problem

Lina’s arms limply hung around his neck, her head lolling against his shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“I’m sure you are. Just stay awake a little longer.”

He carried her into her room and placed her on the bed. Walking over to the window he opened the drapes so the moonlight poured in. Lina struggled to keep her eyes open, trying to follow him moving about the room. She watched as he pulled out clothing and laid it out on her desk chair before he moved back over to her side. The bed dipped where he sat next to her. Sebastian reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a dinner knife.

“Do you always carry my family’s old silverware with you?”

He smirked. “They are much more handy than you think.”

She smiled weakly. “What are you going to do?”

Sebastian placed the blade to the palm of his hand. “Time to complete our contract and forge our bond.”

“What…what if I don’t come back?” She watched as a thin line of blood formed on his hand.

He took her right wrist and pressed the blood against the mark. “You’ll come back. I’m not letting you go that easily. Remember I’m a possessive creature. Now close your eyes and rest.”

With a sigh she stopped fighting and let her eyes close. She felt his lips press to hers and darkness swarmed her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ball of Disaster. Last night at the family estate of the Phantomhive’s a ball was held by Lina Phantomhive, daughter of Blake and Cassidy Phantomhive, to commemorate her parents’ tragic passing. During this ball the guests were attacked by an unknown threat, suspected to be the same fiend who murdered the late Blake Phantomhive and his wife. This culprit is also suspected to be part of the murders that have been happening in town. It is estimated that there were ten casualties and fifteen injuries. However, most of the guests were able to escape unscathed and haunted with a tale of terror._

_Among the guests were members of the Funtom company as well as noblemen and women from other prominent families of London. What’s more shocking is that Lina Phantomhive was not one counted among the living or dead. The guests have been questioned if they had seen the young woman during the attack or after. None can recall spying her during the event but recalled seeing her as the ball commenced. A search of the grounds is planned to find the heir to the popular and thriving company._

_“I plan to take things over until the young miss returns,” stated Mr. Adrian Terry (trusted right hand man of Blake Phantomhive). “I and the others can only hope that she is safe and will return to us.”_

_A search will be done to find the missing Phantomhive._

Lina set the paper down on the desk and leaned back in her father’s old chair. “So I’ve been declared missing.”

“They’ll declare you dead when they don’t find you for a couple days,” Sebastian said standing by the window.

“I see. Well I’m glad Mr. Terry is going to take over the company. He’ll keep it thriving and keep our name alive.” She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail before leaning forward and resting her arms on the desk. Resting her chin on her arms she said, “What will they do after they declare me dead?”

Sebastian turned from the window and looked to her. “They will declare it in the paper, hold a funeral, I suspect Undertaker will arrange a coffin. They will bury the empty coffin, tears will be shed, the mansion will be forgotten or turned into headquarters for the company, and you will fade out as the last Phantomhive this world has ever known. What a lot of grief you’ll cause.”

She smiled. “Lucky you. Sure you made the right choice to keep me around for eternity?”

He walked over and placed a hand on her head. “Of course. You’re just my problem now.”

Lina sat up and turned in the chair to look at him. He looked down and took in her appearance. She looked so much like Ciel. Dark hair, a similar framed face, and a very stern look when displeased. The deep green eyes that had been passed down from Lady Elizabeth had changed to the unearthly purple color of the mark the both of them bore. Sebastian placed a hand to her cheek and let his thumb trace a path back and forth under her eye. Her hand reached up and caressed his, her nails permanently black just as his were.

“I love you Sebastian.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lina pushed forward to strengthen the connection. Breaking away he placed a kiss to her forehead.

“We should go before they come and start the search.”

She nodded and stood. Together, hand in hand, they walked out of the study. Lina took one last glance at the room seeing a faint memory of her father working at the desk. Her mother brought in a tray of tea and food to help distract him for a time. Lina smiled as the memory faded and disappeared altogether. Following Sebastian as he led her out of the house she looked down at the ring on her right hand. The time she spent in that house as Lina Phantomhive was done now. She would have her memories of it and would cherish them but she could never have them back. This ring would remind her of that. For once something was lost it could never be brought back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina ran forward through the roses as white as the moon and as dark as midnight. “It’s beautiful here.”

Sebastian watched her fondly as white and dark petals floated in the air. “I’m glad you like it so much.”

“So what now?” She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He in turn wrapped his arms around her. “Well for one thing I think Binx has been left alone long enough. Let’s start at the townhouse and go from there.”

Lina sighed. “I like the sound of that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with this story! I hope it was enjoyable :D


End file.
